<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beating Hearts by kumo_is_kumo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543836">Beating Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo'>kumo_is_kumo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, semi-angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum was just like the usual boy around. He talked when he needed to. He laughed when it was funny. He stayed silent where there was nothing. But then, he found out that someone could pull out a lot more emotions from him. Someone that could make him understood what his beating heart was meant. <br/>©2014</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on <a href="https://kumo-is-kumo.dreamwidth.org/109480.html">here</a></p>
<p>Vietnamese Translation: <a href="https://alwayslovesomebody.wordpress.com/2016/02/14/longfic-jongkey-beating-hearts-foreword/">here</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cross-posted on AFF and AO3 on April 8th 2020.</p>
<p>Happy birthday, my love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...and this is the last box, Mr. Kim,” said the helper with the blue uniform and a cap, putting down the brown closed box to the floor. Kibum smiled, bowing thankfully to the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your help. I can take it from here now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are going now, Mr. Kim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the truck moved away, leaving Kibum standing alone in front of the door to his new small apartment. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair before going into the new place and closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, where do I start?” mumbled Kibum to himself before lifting up the smallest box from all of them. Kibum stepped into the still-empty bedroom, putting the boxes in there, moving a few to the small kitchen, and leaving some of the big ones staying at the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name was Kim Kibum, 18 years old, a newly fresh graduated from one nice high school in Daegu. Kibum moved to Seoul, attending one of the nice universities just a few blocks from this new place he was going to live.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum was just like the usual boy around. He talked when he needed to. He laughed when it was funny. He stayed silent where there was nothing. It was not that he was arrogant or what; he was just being normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no normal person talking to their self that often, just like the dramas were showing, talking to their self as if they were talking to the audience. It was just so awkward. Kibum didn’t feel the need to hide his self, to pretend to be someone that was not him. He wanted to live his life normally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum chose to be alone rather than having too much friends who were only smiling in front of him, and then would go talking about him badly behind his back. Kibum wanted friends, to be honest, but he just didn’t feel the need to act as if he really needed them. As long as he could still do everything by himself, then let it be like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His parents stayed in Daegu. Their family was a nice one; not too happy but also not too much conflicts happened between them. They lived sufficiently; his father worked enough to get money for living and to send his son study out of the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum had no romance background before. Just when he thought he had this attraction towards one person, turned out that person was not that attracted to him. All in all, Kim Kibum stayed single for his whole life. Kibum also didn’t feel the need to be in a relationship just like what his classmates in high school did. They seemed like could not stay being a single person even for a day and when they got a new partner in about only a week, Kibum could only watch from aside with a sigh leaving his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, life was weird enough to Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum took economy accounting for his major. He came to the university by walking, holding onto the strap of his bag on his shoulder nervously, even though he didn’t show it on his face. People could never see his true expression. They would think him as a weak person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could find some of the people from his old high school going to the same university as he did, but he paid no attention to them. He didn’t really know them; he just used to see them around in high school before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stared at his schedule paper; his first class was Business class. He wondered whether the class would be boring or what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turned out that the lecturer was a kind woman with short body, but she was all smiles and smart. Kibum sighed, thinking that this subject would be hard. But then the next class for the day was still a mystery. Accounting class was one of everyone’s favorites since it looked so easy but then who knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum waited inside the class, hand holding up his chin. He stared as the people in the class were started to chat to each other, introducing their self and soon would be one group of ‘good’ friends. Kibum silently rolled his eyes, he knew that gesture. Everything based on their true intention of taking advantage of each other, there was no real friendship basic. It was so ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and the chatting sounds went down. Kibum sighed, here the next lecturer came. He lifted his gaze from the kitten cover of his book, staring forward and Kibum swore this person was the most gorgeous one ever since he stepped into this building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, everyone. My name is Kim Jonghyun and I will be your lecturer for accounting subject for the next semester.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Jonghyun. Even his name sounded gorgeous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, Kibum. What the hell were you thinking about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum watched as the girls were starting totalk about how handsome their lecturer was. Okay, once again this happened. The girls would be ogling him from every direction, pretending to ask some questions just to have this Mr. Kim’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then who to blame, this Kim Jonghyun was indeed very attractive. He had brown hair, neatly combed to one side but there was no ‘nerdy’ calling out from him. He had a pair of round, big eyes, with the black-rimmed glasses covering them. His lips were plump. His jaw was set and looked strong; a perfect picture for being a son-in-law.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, then. Kibum let out a small sigh, before leaning back to his fist, watching Mr. Kim talking in the front, not really paying attention to what he was saying, but just by hearing his voice was calming enough to Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guess this subject would be interesting enough for Kibum. At least there would be someone attractive for Kibum to stare if he ever got bored with the class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The class ended quick enough for Kibum. The way Mr. Kim taught them was nice and it was easy to understand. Kibum was simply grateful that this person became their lecturer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got lots of information about Mr. Kim today. Kim Jonghyun was 22 years old and he was still really young to be a lecturer already. He graduated from this university a year ago, getting the highest point and was well known between the old lecturer with his smart brain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How did Kibum know that? The girls could not keep their high-pitched voice down. They talked as if they were talking in their room, not caring whether the other people were disturbed. But it was not like Kibum was eavesdropping, no. Kibum was just having his attention with his surroundings. That was all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum got out from the class, walking pass the girls who were still surrounding the lecturer desk. He could see the uncomfortable face Mr. Kim was having and Kibum rolled his eyes. Your fault for being that attractive. Not to mention that there were 24 girls in the 30 people class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum quickly got away, wanting to fill his stomach with something delicious since he was already hungry for a while. He got out from the class, bumping lightly onto someone who was currently going out from the same class as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry,” whispered Kibum to the person beside him. The boy smiled and shook his head, bowing slightly to him. Kibum shrugged before walking away. There was still someone polite, at least. He thought people were already forgetting to keep their manners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, whatever. Kibum was hungry right now. Spicy ramyun seemed nice for lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum was really thankful for the small traditional restaurant across the university. The foods were delicious and the prices were nice to his wallet. Kibum made a mental note to come here more often later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got back to his small apartment, unlocking the door with his keys; the cute pink kitten mascot was dangling from his keys. He stopped before he got into his place, eyes wandering around. He hadn’t met any of the other people who were living beside him. But then whatever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got in, letting his bag dropped from his shoulder before sauntering to the living room. The first day of the lectures was nice enough. Let’s see if he could live normally here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum got up, taking his coat off before hanging it up. He still hadn’t finished unpacking yet. There were still some small boxes around the hallway to his bedroom. Maybe he could finish unpacking today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking towards the kitchen, Kibum poured the water into the glass, drinking it greedily since he was kind of thirsty until he coughed from swallowing too fast. Clumsy Kibum was clumsy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone went off all of sudden and when he found the caller was his mother, a small smile crept onto his lips. “Hi, Mom,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum? Where are you right now?” He could hear his mother’s sweet voice. Oh he missed her already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? I’m back home already,” answered Kibum while wiping his lips from any water with his sleeve. “Have you eaten yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum hummed, walking away from the kitchen to the bedroom. He stopped in front of one box, holding the phone by pressing it against his ear and shoulder while he lifted the said box into his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to unpack more. There are still some boxes, Mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see. Then I won’t bother you. Make sure to lock the door when you go out and when you sleep, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I will hang up now, Kibum. Take care. Call me if you need anything, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Bye, Mom. Love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ended the call, pushing the phone back into his pocket pants before grabbing a cutter to rip the box’s plaster. “Oh, my old books,” mumbled Kibum knowingly before taking them out to put them on his small rack. Kibum remembered taking them with him since he loved these books. They were books that Kibum bought by himself to learn. There were some of foreign languages books and some of them were cooking books.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum unpacks most of the remaining boxes, lying down on the floor exhausted while staring at the unused empty boxes on the corner of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it...” whispered Kibum softly while arching his neck back, looking at the clock hanging on the wall. “Oh, dinner time already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bibimbap sounded nice. Kibum had no energy left to cook something fancy. He also hadn’t gone for the grocery ever since he got to Seoul. Alright, bibimbap it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner went well, with him sitting on the couch, eating while watching one melodrama on the TV. Maybe he could go take a bath and sleep after this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, but he had to throw the empty boxes first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He folded the boxes in smaller shapes, before bringing them out to the door. He pushed the door open, when at the same, the door of the apartment beside him opened as well. Kibum stepped out, wanted to send his new neighbor a quick smile but his steps faltered when he found out that his neighbor was no other than the lecturer of his, Mr. Kim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered whether Mr. Kim remembered him. Ah there was no way. This was just the first day they met and he was not a noisy person in the class so—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you are one of the kids in my class, am I right?” said Mr. Kim with a wide smile; his glasses were nowhere to be found. Not knowing what to do, Kibum nodded his head, hands still holding onto the folded boxes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Kim seemed to see that Kibum was holding onto some things and he stepped closer. “So you are the new neighbor! I’m sorry I couldn’t greet you a few days ago since I was so busy preparing for the lessons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it is fine, Mr. Kim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to throw it?” asked Mr. Kim with a smile, motioning to the folded brown boxes in his hands. Kibum hummed, “Do you know where I could put them?” he asked politely. Mr. Kim nodded and offered to help him. Kibum refused, not wanting to trouble the older male but Mr. Kim insisted to so Kibum could not say anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Kim brought him downstairs since they were living on the third floor, and told him to put the boxes on the corner of the building where they usually left their garbage. Kibum thanked him and they got upstairs again, with Mr. Kim talking to him and Kibum just hummed with some small smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stopped in front of his door, bowing thankfully to him, “Thank you for your help, Mr. Kim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that when we are not in class! I feel so old!” joked the older male. Kibum smiled sheepishly and then he heard Mr. Kim said, “You can call me Jonghyunhyung when we are home. It’s no problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. Then, thank you for your help, Jonghyunhyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what is your name? I still can’t remember it, sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. And I’m Kim Kibum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled, bowing a bit before telling Kibum to enter his apartment and get some sleep. Kibum smiled at him, saying good night to him and opened the door, only to stop when Jonghyun called him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will see you tomorrow, Kibum-ah!” said Jonghyun with a wide handsome smile before waving to Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum gaped for a second before bowing with a smile and closed the door behind him. He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not going to be easy now. Not with the way Jonghyun sent those smiles to him. Jonghyun was so attractive that it had to be a sin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum sighed; he had to be more careful with his feelings now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another new morning had come again and Kibum got up with his usual self today. He got ready for the second day of his class today and he just hoped that the classes were not going to bore him to death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just having colorful cereals for his breakfast, Kibum grabbed his bag on the couch where he last left it there yesterday before walking towards the door. He was currently locking his apartment when suddenly the door beside him was opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Kibum. Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mr. Kim,” mumbled Kibum with a small nod before he shook his head, “oh, I mean Jonghyunhyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed, waving his hand to tell him that it was fine. Kibum sent him a quick smile, wondering whether he should walk first or waited for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a morning class today, Kibum?” asked Jonghyun, now jogging lightly to match Kibum who was a few steps from him. Kibum nodded and hummed, readjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. Jonghyun nodded in knowledge, and he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a morning person, eh, Kibum-ah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, “Yes, I am, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun grinned, “I see. No wonder you got up so early, Kibum. Say, do you have any plan for today’s lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lunch? I don’t know, haven’t decided yet,” shrugged Kibum. Jonghyun smiled and stopped, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. “Let’s have lunch together. I don’t have any classes after twelve. What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum was surprised to hear it. “We?” asked Kibum while moving his finger back and forth from him and Jonghyun. The older male nodded, “I will take you to my favorite restaurant! The prices for the foods are cheap and I’m sure you will like it! And you know... we are neighbors now. Let’s get to know each other better. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum was left speechless before he obediently nodded his head, looking at Jonghyun’s beaming eyes. “Now, see you later, Kibum! Wait for me on the front gate, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun patted him on his shoulder before walking along the hallway to the lecturers’ office. Kibum sighed before rummaging into his pocket, pulling out the folded paper of his schedule. Oh the first class was English. And Kibum was happy enough to know it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got out from his second class right at twelve. Oh, yes, he almost forgot that he had a lunch plan with Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum walked towards the front gate, watching how girls were saying goodbyes to Jonghyun who was standing beside the gate with a wide smile. He cleared his throat and when Jonghyun turned around to see him, he swore he could see the glint of happiness in those round eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you are here already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Did you wait long, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just got here five minutes ago. Let’s go!” said Jonghyun, nudging his head to the direction of the road. Kibum simply nodded and followed the older male; his stomach was too hungry to complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turned out that the place Jonghyun brought him to was such a nice place. It was a small family restaurant, and Jonghyun greeted the one on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jinkihyung!” called Jonghyun while waving to the man with the smiley eyes. Kibum stood awkwardly in the middle as Jonghyun made his way to greet the person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hi, Jonghyun! Long time no see! You bring someone this time?” asked that man—Jinki, Kibum learned—while looking past Jonghyun’s shoulder. Jonghyun nodded, pulling Kibum forward gently by tugging onto his wrist. “Kibum, Jinki. Jinki, Kibum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum bowed politely, saying hello first to make a good first impression. Jinki grinned, “You got a polite friend, Jonghyun. It’s nice to see someone this polite at time like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun hummed happily, “Yeah. Kibum here is my student and also my neighbor, hyung. Treat him well since I’ll bring him more often here from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you are still so young!” exclaimed Jinki, “No wonder you have this baby face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum flushed but smiled a bit, “Thanks about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, are we going to talk or are we going to eat?” asked Jonghyun, pulling the chair on the counter, taking the menu from the other side of the counter. Kibum followed him to sit beside him, peeking onto the menu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suggest you choose this special fried chicken, Kibum. Jinki is good on making great chicken. Only chicken he is good at.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki grunted from the kitchen with a muffled, ‘Hey, I heard that!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, nodding his head, “I will take it then.” Jonghyun smiled, “Hey, Onew! We are going to have your special chicken!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onew?” asked Kibum. Who was Jonghyun talking to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun grinned, “Onew is a nickname for Jinkihyung. He was my senior in university, now he owned this restaurant since his addiction to chicken is getting worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I heard that too, Jonghyun!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lunch was nice. Jonghyun kept on talking to him, making him comfortable and this Jinki guy was also so nice. Even though he made some weird jokes, at least Kibum felt entertained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum was sipping the last drop of his orange juice when Jonghyun poked his elbow, “What are you going to do now? Go back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered. He finished unpacking already and it was still the beginning of school. He got no assignment yet. “I think I’m going to go buy some groceries, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. Can I come with you? I also need some things. I will take you to the cheap market, don’t worry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, “Okay, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got to one mini market and Kibum took an empty basket to fill with any kind of vegetables. Jonghyun trailed behind him like an obedient puppy and Kibum was too immersed with the things sold there to notice it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you cook, Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you cook well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so...” answered Kibum while picking up tomatoes. Jonghyun grinned, “Then maybe I can come to your place more often?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stopped on his track, “Why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know... I can’t cook. The only things I could make are a cup of warm tea, boil the water, and make instant noodles,” admitted Jonghyun shyly. Kibum hummed, “Okay. I think it is fine for you to come sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Thank you, Kibum!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” smiled Kibum, turning onto the bottles section.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ended up with buying lots of things, since he didn’t want to go to grocery when he was in need of something. He had to prepare things beforehand so he didn’t have to work twice, said his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun insisted on taking some of his groceries and Kibum was not able to say no. They walked along the street, Kibum holding onto the calm silence between them. He felt content for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Jonghyun decided to ruin the silence with his hesitant-cheerful voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum turned to see the three centimeters taller male beside him, “Yes, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled and shook his head no. “Nothing. Forget it.” Kibum was curious to be honest. He was such a curious cat but if Jonghyun didn’t want to tell him that it was his choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you usually this silent, Kibum-ah?” asked Jonghyun all of sudden, inching closer to him and made their arms brushed together. Kibum nodded at his question with a small smile, “Yes, I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun hummed softly and then he got silent again. Kibum was busy enjoying the new sight of Seoul and he didn’t mind of Jonghyun being a calm person even for a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared down, eyes locked onto his purple sneakers and how the white laces were bouncing everytime he took a step. He watched the broken tiles of the road, how his sneakers were moving on top of the uneven ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unknown to him, Jonghyun kept his gaze on the younger boy beside him. He didn’t know why but he found this boy was quite interesting. Maybe from the way he acted politely to people? Or maybe because of his slender-good looking body?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun slowed his walking pace a bit, wanting to walk behind the boy and analyzed him. He ran his gaze from Kibum’s brown hair, down to his black jacket which ended just around his lower back, and then his blue skinny jeans he wore, to his purple sneakers which were being the boy’s center of attention for the past ten minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about Kim Kibum that made Jonghyun confused in his curiosity yet he felt so excited about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyunhyung? Why are you walking so slowly?” asked Kibum with a small smile, stopping on his tracks to turn around and looked into Jonghyun’s wandering eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Jonghyun grinned, “Nothing. Just thinking about something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled at his answer before waiting for him to walk beside him again before they continued going back to their apartment building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, Kibum. Do you have morning class tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, hyung. But then I have your class for the second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun seemed surprised to know that but then he smiled. “Really? I will see you tomorrow in class then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded with a smile. They climbed the stairs, before finally Kibum stopped in front of his door. He turned to Jonghyun, grabbing his groceries from Jonghyun’s hands before bowing politely in thankful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your help, Jonghyunhyung. I have fun today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that, Kibum. You can always come to find me if you need help with something, whatever it is. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded with a smile and gave him another bow, mumbling the soft ‘bye’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jonghyun just didn’t want to let him go. At least not like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Kibum,” called Jonghyun just before the younger male could hold onto the door handle; a hand wrapped around his wrist. Kibum turned around with a soft, “Yes, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun just had to do something. He had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So then he stepped closer. He stepped closer, so close that he could feel Kibum’s breathing against his neck. And he pressed a quick kiss on the younger male’s temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just for reassuring himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, Kibum-ah,” whispered Jonghyun, lips still dangerously close to Kibum’s temple as he said those words. He stepped back, eyes staring onto Kibum’s frozen face before waving awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh, yes, hyung. S-See you tomorrow,” whispered Kibum before getting into his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun grinned outside, before running into his own, slamming the door behind his back. He leaned against the wooden door, thumb tracing his lips as a silly grin played on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The class which Jonghyun lectured ended so fast and Kibum avoided Jonghyun’s glances on him. It was not polite, he knew it. But he didn’t feel he had the courage after what Jonghyun did to him. Not that it was a bad thing, it was sweet even, but Kibum was still debating with himsefl whether he should think what Jonghyun did as what he thought it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun ended the class and Kibum quickly packed his books and pencils, wanting to be out form the class. He didn’t dislike Jonghyun, no. Instead, Kibum was afraid that he trusted the other male too fast for his liking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum passed the lecturer’s desk, avoiding Jonghyun’s questioning gaze on him. He quickly walked to the door, bumping onto someone and Kibum guiltily said sorry. He found out that he bumped onto the same boy and he smiled to Kibum, saying that he was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy walked away before Kibum could utter any response and when he found something beside his purple sneakers, Kibum found out that the boy’s book fell down. He picked it up, quickly opening the cover to see whether he had written his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lee Taemin-ssi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy—Lee Taemin—stopped and turned around, looking surprised with someone calling him. Kibum got closer to him and handed him his book, “You dropped this. Sorry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin smiled and shook his head, “No, it’s fine. I’m glad you found this before someone else took it. Thank you, umm...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum. Kim Kibum.” He said while holding out his hand for a handshake. Taemin gladly accepted it and grinned. “Is it just me or you are almost in every class that I have?” asked Kibum curiously as he felt like he was seeing this boy too often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin smiled and nodded, “Not almost, but all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum felt his chest got lighten just by seeing the boy’s smile. He was like sunshine. “Really? How come I just realize it now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin giggled and shrugged. “It’s no wonder. I always sit on the back...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum knew he found it. A new friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taemin-ssi, do you want to be friend with me?” asked Kibum bluntly. He didn’t know why but he seemed to not be able to control his blunt remarks. Taemin was taken aback at his question but then after two seconds, he grinned and laughed loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so blunt. But I like it. And call me Taemin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me Kibum then,” said Kibum with a wide smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun watched as Kibum was walking away from him before. He bit down his lip, thinking maybe Kibum despised him now. Was it wrong for him to make a move that fast on Kibum? But Jonghyun felt Kibum was so interesting that he couldn’t hold himself!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat by his small window in his apartment, watching Kibum walked away after locking his door. Where was Kibum going? Should he go out and follow him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun shook his head no. He couldn’t act selfish now. Just wait. Who knows Kibum wouldn’t take that long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stole a glance to his watch; the time was showing it was five in the evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Kibum came back, holding a small grocery back in his hand. Jonghyun jumped from the spot he was sitting, pushing pass his door and stood in front of his place. Kibum was so surprised at the sudden noise beside him and he found Jonghyun staring at him intensely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyunhyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kibum. Can I talk to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, sure. What is it, hyung?” asked Kibum. He couldn’t escape now so why not gave it a shot?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...” fidgeted Jonghyun, “I’m sorry about... yesterday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum figured it out already. He knew Jonghyun might realize his discomfort about it. Kibum took a breath and sent him a quick smile. “It was fine. But I want to ask you something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” said Jonghyun, taking a step forward to get close to him. Kibum tore his gaze away from Jonghyun’s alluring round eyes before clearing his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why... did you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun rubbed the back of his neck nervously, teeth sinking down on his lip. “I... don’t know. My feeling took over me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your feeling...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.Kibum-ah... I think I... like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum felt surprised. He thought he was the bluntest person ever. But then Jonghyun proved that he was wrong about that fact. Jonghyun was more blunt that him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you. I know it’s weird... hell, we just met for a few days but... shit, this sounds so cheesy but I have to tell you that we click so well. I don’t know why or how but I think I like you. I’m about 85% positive about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Jonghyun talked was so confident that Kibum felt like shrink back a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh... I don’t know what to say... But...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?” asked Jonghyun, eyes staring hopefully at Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum shrugged before smiling, “Promise me something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just... take this slowly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun stared at him before his lips crept into a wide grin. He nodded almost enthusiastically and jumped on his spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And for now,” Kibum talked again, making Jonghyun stopped jumping around like a crazy puppy, “let me treat you dinner. Come in, Jonghyun hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded towards the direction of his door before opening it and entered his apartment. Jonghyun stared while his mouth gaped surprised, and he quickly closed the door to Kibum’s apartment after he got in with a wide smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dinner with Jonghyun was nice. So damn nice. That old man knew what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun was such a nice guy that it should be illegal. Kibum smiled while he picked out his outfit for today’s class. Why? He remembered what Jonghyun said at the dinner last night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, Kibum-ah,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, hyung?” asked Kibum, scooping another spoon of the cream soup made by himself into his mouth. Jonghyun fidgeted on his seat, teeth biting down his lip in an adorable manner, Kibum thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you free tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Why?” asked Kibum again after gulping down the small piece of chicken. Jonghyun grinned, playing with his chopsticks nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh... Do you have time tomorrow? After your class maybe?” said Jonghyun carefully, not wanting to make the situation more awkward. Kibum stopped chewing the meat in his mouth, stopping to gulp it down his throat before humming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think... yeah, I have time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Then... do you want to go with me? On a... date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum hid his smile behind the glass he was currently holding. Jonghyun was adorable like this, all flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the way Jonghyun snapped his head up, with his round eye even rounder than they were usually was way too cute to be missed. Kibum bit his lips, trying to hold back a chuckle but in the end he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What? What is so funny, Kibum?” asked Jonghyun curiously, blinking his round eyes. Kibum grinned, putting down the glass and shook his head. “Nothing, hyung. It’s just... your face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? What’s with my face? Something’s there? Oh no!” Jonghyun began to panic and touched all over his face. Kibum held back a playful scoff but he remained silent with a smile on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nothing, hyung!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” said Jonghyun breathlessly. Kibum nodded his head, picking up his chopsticks to continue eating his food. He felt Jonghyun’s gaze on him but he ignored it. He was too nervous to stare into his eyes, to be honest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Jonghyun leaned forward; thumb gently wiped on the corner of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have something...” whispered Jonghyun gently. Kibum lifted his gaze from his plate and their eyes met. He could see Jonghyun’s eyes more clearly now, since they were so close right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum felt his face flushed under Jonghyun’s intense stare. He looked down; cheeks dusted in a baby pink while mumbling the soft ‘thank you’. Jonghyun smiled, grinning to wide that it reached his ears. “You are welcome.” Jonghyun whispered to him before giving his head a light pat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male hummed, nodding his head before breaking into a chuckle. Jonghyun laughed lightly at the awkward atmosphere before they finished their pending dinner. The dinner lasted in a nice atmosphere; the awkward one was left behind. They laughed with some light jokes before finally Jonghyun called the day, walking out from Kibum’s apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will text you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, you don’t have my number, hyung,” said Kibum while trying to hide his amused smile. Jonghyun seemed to realize that before he shyly rubbed at the back of his neck. “Oh, yeah...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your phone, hyung,” whispered Kibum, putting out his opened palm. Jonghyun grinned like a puppy before he did so, and Kibum typed his numbers in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... see you tomorrow?” asked Jonghyun carefully. Kibum nodded his head with a happy smile, “See you tomorrow, Jonghyun hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum hummed a song while grabbing tighter on his bag, walking through the side road towards his university. He greeted Taemin, sitting on his usual place while motioning the boy to sit beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you, Taemin?” asked Kibum with a smile. Taemin replied his smile and Kibum felt warm feeling washed over his chest just by looking at his smile. “Great. How about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing,” answered Kibum simply, before he laughed lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it was amazing. He was going on a date with someone today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin seemed to see his unusual happy smile and nudged him with his elbow. “You seem extremely happy today. Something good happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Why do you think that?” asked Kibum, trying to look poker but failed miserably. Taemin grinned, shaking his head in disagreement. “You can’t lie. Everything is written on your face!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” mumbled Kibum while palming his cheeks. Taemin giggled at his face before finally the lecturer for the class entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin wriggled his eyebrows playfully at Kibum before whispering, “Something good really happened, right? Tell me later!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum pushed him away, smiling at his playfulness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The class ended and Kibum got a message from Jonghyun after a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’ll be waiting at the back gate!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, replying with ‘Okay :)’ before finding that Taemin was peeking over his shoulder. “Wow, a date, Kibum? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taemin, you can’t see my private message,” scolded Kibum playfully. Taemin shrugged before a knowing smile crept onto his lips. “So, who is that Jong hyung? Your boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not yet,” answered Kibum shyly, the pinkish color started to appear on his cheeks. Taemin squealed and patted him on his shoulder. “Good luck on your date! Don’t make your ‘Jong hyung’ wait for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed his back out of the class and Kibum laughed at his excitement. “I’m the one on a date, why are being so excited?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Taemin said with a wide smile. He grinned, moving his shoulder forward and backwards. “Tell me everything about your date tomorrow! See you!” And he ran away. Kibum sighed; a giggle escaped his lips before he readjusted his hair, trying to look good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a bit nervous since this was practically his first date ever. He hadn’t gotten that close with his previous partner to get out on a date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun was waiting on the back gate, playing with his phone while leaning coolly against the wall. Kibum smiled; Jonghyun still hadn’t noticed that he was right behind the wall. He crept slowly to his left, peeking his head a bit and a bit before he mumbled into the older male’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Waiting for someone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun yelped, almost knocking his phone down before he held his chest. “Kibum, you scared me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male laughed, holding over his stomach as Jonghyun still looked at him in horror. “Hyung, your face is so priceless!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun huffed, his chest was still heaving up and down at the impact. He scoffed, rolling his eyes before finally he broke into a laugh. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Kibum was still giggling so adorably and Jonghyun had no heart to get mad at his date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are seriously going to kill me, Kibum!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum grinned, clasping his palms over his chest, “Sorry about that, hyung!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled and shook his head. “Forget it. It is fine,” said he and he pinched onto Kibum’s cheek. The younger male pouted a bit but then he grinned sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” asked Jonghyun, stuffing his phone into his pocket. Kibum nodded, “Where are we going though, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry? Maybe we can have lunch first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” said Kibum while rubbing his tummy, “where do you suggest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed at his act, carefully draping his arm over the younger’s shoulder. Kibum tensed before relaxed under his touch; Jonghyun concluded that it was okay. The younger smiled behind his scarf around his neck at Jonghyun’s touchy act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this nice Italian place. Do you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. I like Italian,” mumbled Kibum, unconsciously walking closer to him as they walked. Jonghyun hummed knowingly, before squeezing Kibum’s shoulder in a friendly manner. “That’s good to hear. The foods are delicious and I’m sure you are going to get addicted to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum laughed at his words and nodded. They walked, body kept on close as Jonghyun started asking him about his class and so on. Kibum loved it when someone acted like this, askign him about his day. It showed him that the person cared for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun pushed the door to the restaurant for him like a gentleman he was and Kibum slightly blushed at the treatment. He was not a girl but he was kind of like to be treated like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ordered and then they ate, still with Jonghyun asking him about various things. Kibum was more than gladly to answer to his entire question. Jonghyun asked him about his hobby, his favorite color, his favorite foods, and so on. Kibum answered to all of his questions with smile on his face, before he asked the same to Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looked like they moved a bit faster than what Kibum thought they would be. He knew he said to move slowly but then who to blame when Jonghyun was so gentle and nice to him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, hyung?” answered Kibum while wiping his lips from the Bolognese sauce. Jonghyun smiled, “Do you want to watch a movie? There a small theater near here and Jinki—you remember my friend, right?—he said the films are currently good right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded with a smile. “Yeah, let’s go. It has been a while since the last time I watched a movie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Let’s go then! The next movie starts in about fifteen minutes!” Jonghyun looked so excited that Kibum giggled at his childish act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun pushed the door open for him again, and Kibum thanked him without blushing now. They walked along the side road. Kibum realized that Jonghyun was debating with his inner mind whether to pull Kibum closer or just let them walked with their arms brushed like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum chuckled silently behind his scarf, before an idea popped in his mind. He scooted closer to the older, gently wrapping his hands around his arm. Jonghyun seemed to be taken aback and he stared at Kibum in disbelief. Kibum ignored his stare and he kept on looking down on his sneakers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Jonghyun sighed contently before he started on talking again. Kibum giggled to himself as they turned on the intersection, with him humming to every word Jonghyun was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun kept on insisting that he paid for their first date. Kibum got no chance to talk as the older male handed his card to the person on the counter, paying their sodas and popcorns. Kibum made him promised that he would pay for their second date, which took Jonghyun’s surprise at the word ‘second’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want a second date?” asked Kibum teasingly, playing like he was annoyed. The look on Jonghyun’s face was so funny, he was shaking his head and then he confused himself with nodding his head, before he shook it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum’s laugh resonated on the hallway to the theater room. “I was just joking, hyung! Don’t take it so seriously,” whispered Kibum while squeezing his arm gently. Jonghyun let out a loud sigh in relief, before he gently nudged Kibum with his elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop doing that. I’m going to get a heart attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, sorry,” murmured Kibum while jutting his lower lip out. He watched as Jonghyun gulped down his saliva before laughing forcefully. “Y-Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum giggled at the thought of Jonghyun couldn’t stand him acting cute. The more he looked like that, the more Kibum wanted to give him more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The movie started in about ten minutes and Kibum enjoyed it. He could see that Jonghyun seemed so restless on his seat, fidgeting in a minute then sighed nervously. Kibum smiled at his obvious nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum took a sip on his soda, before hugging Jonghyun’s arm and leaned his head down on his shoulder. He could feel the older male tensed under his head and he stifled a laugh, before Jonghyun relaxed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are seriously driving me crazy, Kibum,” he heard Jonghyun whispered against his hair before he felt a gentle kiss being landed on the top of his head. He smiled, feeling his chest warmed at the simple yet romantic action and he tightened his hold around his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the movie date was silent between them, but Jonghyun was no longer nervous and Kibum was no longer that doubting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The date was, overall, perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After their first date which went way too well, Kibum decided to invite Jonghyun over to spend the weekend with him. They had no classes for Saturday. Maybe Jonghyun would love the idea of sleeping over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES!” Kibum took a step back after Jonghyun let out a loud answer to his invitation of sleeping over his place. He stilled for a second before bursting out in a loud laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, you don’t have to shout out like that! You will disturb the others!” scolded Kibum while lightly hitting the older male’s upper arm. Jonghyun blushed at his over-excitement and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Sorry. Too excited, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum giggled and played with his fingers. They were still standing right in front of their own door. “Hey, hyung. Want to go with me? To the grocery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” asked Jonghyun in surprise as he pointed to himself. Kibum held himself back from rolling his eyes. “Of course you! Who else is here with me, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun bit his lips before nodding, “Sure! Let me change for a while!” Kibum nodded and got into his own place to put on his coat and grabbed his wallet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was out, Jonghyun was already waiting like an obedient puppy in front of his door. He giggled at his act and turned around to lock his door. “You are so fast, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I? I don’t know, I feel like waiting for an hour already,” joked him. Kibum glared at him playfully, “Are you saying that I’m taking time too long like a girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that. You did,” laughed Jonghyun. Kibum huffed in fake annoyance, before walking away a bit faster. He heard Jonghyun’s reaching steps and he smiled knowingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum! Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just joking around, hyung! When will you get it?” said Kibum with a wide smile. Jonghyun gaped before holding over his chest, “Oh. Your acting is so good that I can’t differentiate which one is real or fake...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum giggled, before his eyes caught the unusual sight on Jonghyun’s coat. He gently pulled Jonghyun forward to him by tugging onto his arm, reaching up to pat his coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You buttoned them wrongly, hyung. Why are you so in rush?” asked Kibum while unbuttoning his coat before putting them into the right hole. Jonghyun gaped in realization before grinning. “I can’t make you wait, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum looked up from under his long eyelashes, smiling before patting Jonghyun lightly on his chest. “Done. You are such a cheesy, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he walked away to the market with flushed face, with Jonghyun trailing happily behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you can carry them, Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the fifth time, yes, hyung. I’m also a man. Just because you have more muscles than me doesn’t mean that I can’t carry them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun had been annoyingly cheesy with asking him about carrying the groceries bags. Kibum was chuckling when he first asked that but when he was asking it for the past five minutes away from the market, he felt the sudden urge to hit Jonghyun on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask me again and I will kick you out from my place,” threatened Kibum teasingly. Jonghyun tensed at his threat and locked his lips together, not saying a thing. Kibum laughed at his act and bumped his hips to Jonghyun’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to be that tense, Jonghyun hyung. I’m just kidding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun shook his head no and kept on silent. Kibum sighed at the helpless sight and decided to make a move. He moved the bags in his left hand to his other, before wrapping his now free arm around Jonghyun’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still tense?” asked Kibum playfully, leaning his head on his shoulder. He heard Jonghyun sighed and he chuckled lowly, “You are seriously going to kill me one day, Kibum-ah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He giggled. “That’s the purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum laughed at his reaction and shrugged. “Be quiet, hyung. This is Saturday and people are resting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Kibum would think why Jonghyun was so obedient with him. He was much older than him and Kibum was only a brat. He also didn’t find any reason as to why Jonghyun could like him. He was just a usual boy; coming to university to study, going back home, and the next day he would repeat the same cycle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun should have a lot of people waiting to be taken by him, right? He was handsome and gentle and nice. Women and men should have taken the interest on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking, Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” He was a bit startled by the call and just realized that they were almost home. “Nothing, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? You were frowning before,” asked Jonghyun in concern. Kibum smiled at his gentle act. “Yeah, I’m sure. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got into Kibum’s place, putting everything in the kitchen counter before Jonghyun got back to his place to take some of his things. Kibum was putting the frozen things into the fridge when the front door was opened again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need help with something, Kibum?” asked Jonghyun’s voice from behind him. Kibum hummed, “You can bring the bag of chips to the living room, hyung. We are going to finish them today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of them? Are you sure you can, Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum grinned, “Yeah. I want to forget my diet for today,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you dieting anyway?” asked Jonghyun from the living room. Kibum took out the big bottle of soda from the fridge. “To keep my weight, of course, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are slim and attractive; you don’t have to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun said it straight out and Kibum blushed. That puppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want soda or juice, hyung?” asked Kibum to stop the conversation. He didn’t want to reveal to Jonghyun that he was a chubby kid before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soda would be good, Kibum. Thanks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum brought out the empty glasses with the big soda bottle, before settling down on the couch. Jonghyun settled down beside him, their shoulder brushing. The younger male sighed tiredly once his body made contact with the fluffy couch and he heard Jonghyun chuckled beside him. Opening his eyes which he didn’t realize closing, he turned his gaze and his eyes locked with Jonghyun’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” asked Kibum almost in whisper. Jonghyun chuckled once again before shaking his head, “Nothing. Oh, what time is it, Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s... almost dinner time. Are you hungry, hyung? What do you want to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are going to cook what I want?” asked Jonghyun with a gentle smile. Kibum couldn’t help but smiled back. “Yeah.Special for today, so think it carefully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” hummed Jonghyun, “can you cook your best dish?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My best dish? Are you sure, hyung?” asked Kibum to confirm. When Jonghyun nodded with a wide grin, Kibum smiled. “Alright. You can watch the TV; I’ll go cook the dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun followed him up when Kibum got up from the couch. “No,” he shook his head, “I want to watch you cook.” Kibum scoffed with a smile, “Why don’t you help me then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to help you?” asked Jonghyun back. Kibum hummed, putting on his baby blue colored apron around his waist before digging into the fridge. “What would be good...” murmured Kibum into the frozen things. Jonghyun watched from behind with an amused smile, holding himself back from chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cooking for dinner went well, with Jonghyun watching from the counter while sometimes helping Kibum with bringing the plates and bowls here and there. Kibum answered to all of Jonghyun’s innocent questions, liking the thought of someone waiting for your cooking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Start digging in, hyung. Don’t be shy,” teased Kibum as he took off the apron and sat across Jonghyun who was already staring the dishes with hungry eyes. Jonghyun looked up at him, staring him with round eyes as if asking ‘you sure?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded his head and picked up his chopsticks, started filling Jonghyun’s rice bowl with various dishes. Jonghyun thanked him with a wide sincere smile and Kibum felt his chest warmed. He watched in anticipation as Jonghyun began trying on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His questioning gaze was greeted with Jonghyun’s wide-amazed round eyes and Kibum let out the relief breath. “Can I take that as good?” questioned Kibum hopefully. Jonghyun eagerly nodded his head, two thumbs quickly peeking out from his curled fists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim Kibum, this is so delicious, I can’t even... Oh God, thank you to let me taste something this delicious...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun had this sad face even while eating the delicious food, making Kibum couldn’t contain his urge to laugh. He covered his mouth from bursting out the rice while laughing, one hand holding onto his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are overreacting, Jonghyun hyung!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun shook his head no, unable to say anything else since he had already stuffed his mouth with the other dishes laid out in front of his eyes. Kibum chuckled, grinning shyly before continuing his food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least their dinner was nice. Jonghyun was such a sweetheart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat on the couch, with blanket covering their legs from freezing. Kibum insisted that they watched his favorite American movie and Jonghyun couldn’t say no. Kibum said he wanted Jonghyun to know his favorite movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had finished two bags of chips and Kibum reached over for the third. Jonghyun was sipping his soda, eyes gazing onto Kibum as the younger male tried to grip the edge of the chip bag between his big toe and forefinger. Jonghyun watched in amusement as he failed on doing so for three times, hearing Kibum huffing annoyed. Jonghyun decided to help him by doing so, lifting the chip bag in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum scrunched up his nose cutely, “Get your foot down, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun pouted, “No ‘thank you’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum rolled his eyes, failing to hide his smile. “Thank you, hyung.” Jonghyun grinned widely, “Better now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was onto the middle of the movie when Kibum felt tired of leaning against the arm of the couch. He stole a glance at Jonghyun, who was currently so immersed in the movie when he was not really fond of watching that movie before. Biting his lower lip nervously, Kibum was debating with his mind whether to do the sudden idea popped into his brain or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum decided to do it. Well, Jonghyun liked him so he wouldn’t mind, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scooted closer to the older male under the blanket, grabbing Jonghyun’s attention before he settled his head on the spot between Jonghyun’s neck and shoulder. “Kibum...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...you wouldn’t mind, right, hyung?” asked Kibum softly, almost in a whisper. He felt movement from under the blanket before Jonghyun’s arm landed on his upper arm, pulling him even deeper into his warm embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I’m happy though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was enough to make the smile on Kibum’s lips went wider. He snuggled more to his neck, getting more comfortable with his new position. Jonghyun let him doing so, not saying a thing. Kibum knew that Jonghyun was smiling, and Kibum knew the light from the TV would be enough to show the redness of his cheeks even though the light on the living room was off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know for how long had he stayed like that, but with Jonghyun’s continuous gentle pat on his upper arm, Kibum felt himself getting more and more comfortable being in the older male’s embrace. Without he realized it, he dozed off into sleep; with Jonghyun’s warmth and fragrance tickling his sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sunday morning was a lot more silent than the usual mornings. Maybe because most people were not out of bed yet since they could rest more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum felt the sleep was starting to leave him and he snuggled comfortably to whatever that soft surface under his cheek. His mind started to work, recalling what he did last night and what he was going to do this morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked his eyes, squinting them as the morning ray blinded them before his gaze focused on the sight of the tanned skin in front of him. Kibum smiled, suddenly remembering the last night event. He slowly settled a bit further to watch the still-sleeping date of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun was still sleeping, leaning his head back onto the couch while both of his arms were holding onto Kibum tightly as if he was afraid Kibum would roll off the couch. Kibum took a deep breath contently, feeling his chest was still that warm even from the chilly morning breeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun had this magic of making him warm in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum thought that Jonghyun was such a nice person, an ideal man for every single being. He was a bit lucky that Jonghyun decided to like him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that it was time to wake up, Kibum poked onto the older male’s cheek playfully, not minding their close proximity as he snuggled closer. Jonghyun hummed, leaning his head away and Kibum stifled a laugh. Jonghyun was cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung... don’t you want to wake up?” whispered Kibum softly; his voice was still hoarse from sleep. Jonghyun frowned in his half-awake state, before finally he blinked his eyes repeatedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was greeted with the sight of smiling Kibum, and it was enough to say that Jonghyun would have one amazing day today. “Hey,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Kibum-ah...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I fell asleep last night?” said Kibum while leaning his head on his shoulder. Jonghyun smiled and hummed, adjusting Kibum’s head on his shoulder to make him comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look, even from the simple act, he managed to make Kibum’s heart beat a bit faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I was awake until the movie ended but then I could only turn off the player before finally my eyes gave up. Sorry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum shook his head, “What are you saying sorry for?” questioned Kibum while snuggling into his neck. “Are you hungry, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want for breakfast, hyung?” asked Kibum, looking up to him. Jonghyun hummed, pulling the blanket up to cover Kibum’s back as he felt the chill breeze blew against them. “Anything’s fine. But I don’t think I want to get up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” giggled Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They remained silent as Kibum played with his own fingers. “Hey, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks a lot... for yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Jonghyun shifted and he felt him placing his chin on top of his head. “I should be the one to thank you, Kibum. You let me held you for the whole night...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum giggled and nodded, “That’s right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell into silence again. Kibum could hear the sounds of the clock ticked tocked before he leaned away a bit from the embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jonghyun hyung,” whispered Kibum before pressing his lips on the older male’s cheek. Jonghyun froze, and before he could react, Kibum was already pulling away with red face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone went off, to save him from the embarrassment. Kibum walked to the hallway to answer the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mom,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, did I wake you up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I already got up though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you, Kibummie? Got any problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum grinned at the question, “No, Mom. I’m alright and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah, where can I find the tea bags?” asked Jonghyun from the kitchen. Kibum bit his lip nervously and covered his phone for a while, “On the second cabinet, hyung!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, who was that?” asked his mother and Kibum sighed. She could catch even the slightest sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is... my friend, Mom...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” He could hear the teasing tone on her question. Kibum rubbed his temple, “Yeah. My neighbor, to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I will believe you... for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, “Go take care of your ‘friend’ now. You wouldn’t like to know someone destroy the kitchen~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!Aish, fine. Bye, Mom. Love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum threw his phone to the couch before making his way to the kitchen, only to find Jonghyun leaning against the counter. “Hey, sorry for breaking into your kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it is fine, hyung. What did you make?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um... tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I remember you said about good in making a cup of tea. Let me try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum sipped onto the tea while leaning against the counter beside Jonghyun. He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t I the sweetest, Kibum?” asked Jonghyun teasingly. Kibum rolled his eyes before laughing. “Yeah, yeah, you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he whispered from behind the cup, “Indeed you are, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their morning went like that; leaning on the counter, two cups of warm tea, and two blushing faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another new week had come and Kibum was back to his class. Taemin greeted him with a happy wave and Kibum took a seat beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you today?” Kibum asked him with a smile and Taemin nodded his head while answering, “Curious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furrowing his eyebrows, Kibum looked at him questioningly. “Curious? About what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin grinned, nudging him with his elbow and sighed dramatically, “Tell me everything about your date with your ‘Jong hyung’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum felt his cheeks flushed and coughed, “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop acting stupid. It will make you stupid for real,” groaned Taemin while holding onto his temple. Kibum bit his lip nervously before he opened his mouth, only to close it again when the lecturer came in. Taemin mouthed to him, ‘You owe me an explanation!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum could only sigh and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first class of the day ended in a while before Kibum was grabbed by Taemin just as he walked out form the restroom. That kid had strong arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does it concern you, anyway?” asked Kibum amusedly, both hands on his hips. Taemin grunted, stomping his foot like a child before sighing, “I’m just curious about my friend’s soon-to-be boyfriend, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum’s eyes lit up when he heard the word ‘friend’. So, Taemin considered him as friend for real. He threw his arms around the other male, crushing him in a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey! What’s that for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Kibum grinned, “Nothing. Stay like this for a while, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin scoffed, “Only if you tell me everything later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum could only nod his head reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got into the second class and took their seat on the back rom, since Taemin said so. He wouldn’t let you do anything he didn’t approve of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped onto Kibum’s arm, shaking it like a little kid and Kibum had to laugh at his act. “Okay, look... It was... nice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The frown on Taemin’s face was priceless. “What kind of date was that? Did you two have sex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taemin!” And now the look on Kibum’s face was more priceless. The other male stuck his tongue playfully, before holding onto his head after Kibum hit it. “You can’t say it so carelessly! People will hear you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, let them hear. It’s our life, not theirs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum sighed and pinched on the bridge of his nose. His head snapped up when the door opened and the lecturer—Jonghyun—came in with a smile. He felt his face flushed when their eyes met and he felt like Jonghyun was sending him a private smile, special for him. He pouted, eyes gazing away and began to pick out his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Mr. Kim?” whispered Taemin’s voice by his ear, sending Kibum jolted on his seat. He turned to look at the other boy and Taemin was smirking so high, until the corner of his lips was reaching to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ‘Jong hyung’. It’s Mr. Kim, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, shit. How could Taemin be so smart?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Why would you say that, Taemin-ah?” joked Kibum, trying to force his voice as normal as possible. Taemin let out a ‘tsk’ before shaking his head no. “You are not good in lieing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taem—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You are going to tell me to shut it since your,” he leaned closer to whisper, “precious ‘Jong hyung’ is sending you weird looks by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum snapped his head forward, eyes meeting with Jonghyun’s for a brief second before he looked down on his lap. Taemin giggled evilly by his side, hands clutching onto his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taemin! Stop it!” Kibum hissed while poking his ribs. Taemin grinned at him and opened his book, “Why don’t you tell me about him directly? Are you afraid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum played with his pencil and nodded, “Yeah, I mean... people don’t really like the idea of a lecturer and a student in a relationship, so... you won’t tell, right?” asked hi nervously. Taemin blinked at him, before the frown on his temple grew more, “What do you think I am for telling on my friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum was left speechless after hearing it. Yeah, how could he doubt Taemin?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sorry. I was just... nervous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. You can tell me everything, I won’t see you any different,” said Taemin sincerely and Kibum felt the sudden urge to hug him tight. Since he couldn’t do that in class, Kibum settled for hugging his arm like a koala. Taemin chuckled and tapped on his arm, “You can also tell me about your sex life and I won’t tell anyone about it. I would only... tease you a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taemin!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s class ended and Kibum felt the burning stare in his head. He was sure Jonghyun was giving him an obvious stare. He heard Taemin snickered beside him and he nudged his ribs, getting a pained hiss form him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, he was staring at you for the whole time,” whispered Taemin teasingly. Kibum hit his head annoyed, face flushed in red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The students were walking out of the class one by one, the girls were saying good bye to Jonghyun and he smiled to them. Kibum was packing his books and pencils slowly. It was not like he wanted to be alone with Jonghyun, no, not that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ssi? Could you help me bring the papers?” called Jonghyun formally from where he was still sitting. Taemin snickered again and Kibum turned to him, pinching his cheeks. Taemin hit his hands away before Kibum mumbled the ‘okay’ for Jonghyun’s request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going first, Kibum. See you tomorrow!” Taemin patted him on his back, smiling to Jonghyun and said thank you to him before closing the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now it was only the both of them in the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah?” He answered, grabbing the strap of his bag while walking towards the lecturer’s desk. Jonghyun smiled to him, leaning forward. “What’s wrong with you today? Did I make you uncomfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum quickly shook his head no with wide eyes, before gripping onto the desk. “It was nothing. Taemin was just... teasing me the whole day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taemin-ssi? Teasing you for what?” asked Jonghyun calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About... uh... us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told Taemin-ssi about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I mean, he was kind of... smartass so he found out by himself...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun hummed. Kibum looked up from under his eyelashes. “You don’t mind, right? About someone knowing about us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I? It was fine, really. You don’t have to worry about it, okay?” said Jonghyun, hand patting his head gently. Kibum smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any class after this, Kibum-ah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum shook his head while gripping onto the strap of his bag, walking together with Jonghyun towards the door. Their arms brushed together and he suddenly felt giddy about that. Jonghyun smiled at his answer, opening the door for him and Kibum stepped out with a light blush dusting his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you?” asked Kibum curiously. It would be good if they could have lunch together. “I don’t have any more classes, but I need to pack my things for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to have lunch with me, hyung?” whispered Kibum, afraid that the people along the hallway could hear them. Jonghyun smiled but then he frowned a bit, “But you have to wait for me then. Don’t you feel tired?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum shook his head with a smile, “I’ll wait, hyung. I’ll sit at the lobby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a certain nod from Kibum, Jonghyun sent him a gentle smile before slightly waving to him, entering the lecturers’ room afterwards. Kibum smiled and gripped onto his jacket, he didn’t know why but he felt so giddy today. Maybe the effect from their last home-theater date still was not wearing off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum remembered the feeling of having Jonghyun holding him, it was weird. Not that kind of bad weird but it was more of like a good weird. It felt like he belonged there, in Jonghyun’s arms. It sounded cheesy, really, Kibum thought while rolling his eyes, but as cheesy as it sounded, he knew he started to like Jonghyun. A lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a soft cough from the end of the hallway and Kibum’s head snapped up, only to find Jonghyun was the one who made that sound. Their eyes met and Kibum replied the smiled that Jonghyun had given him. The older male nudged his chin towards the entrance and motioned him to get up. Kibum smiled and walked behind him, and they walked by them self until they were out from the university ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Jonghyun turned around a bit with a smile, steps faltered as he waited for Kibum to match him. Kibum grinned, taking quick steps to him before enveloping Jonghyun’s arm with his. He didn’t know why but he felt the need to increase the intensity of their skin ship today. He liked it though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going to eat, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun like this side of Kibum very much. He smiled a lot more, he talked a lot more, and he was kind of touchy. Not that he disliked it. It was just new and different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you want to go, Kibum?” He asked the younger male who was currently clinging onto his arm. Kibum was adorable like that, all smiling and acting like a koala on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum tapped his chin with his free hand, smiling when his eyes caught the sight of the familiar family restaurant and he shook his arm. “Let’s go there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled amusedly, “Jinki hyung’s place? Alright, let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They crossed the road, walking for five more minutes to the place before Jonghyun pushed the door opened. “Hey, hyung!” shouted Jonghyun with no shame as soon as he stepped into the place. Kibum playfully pinched the underside of his arm to scold him but Jonghyun paid no attention to his scolding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jonghyun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We come again! This time it’s Kibum’s request to come here so you better give us some discount!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum chuckled at his joke, hearing Jinki’s playful grunt from behind the counter. “You little brat, you don’t know—wait. Is that linked arms that I see?” He blinked his eyes, gaze locked onto their tangled arms. Kibum flushed at the mention of it and he pulled his arm away, only to be held on its place by Jonghyun’s free hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s our third date and it happens to be at your place, hyung. You should be flattered about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki gaped before grinning, “You get yourself one pretty boy, Jonghyun, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum blushed at that words and tore his gaze away, only to widen his eyes when they locked with the other familiar ones. “T-Taemin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the corner of the restaurant, seated one familiar boy and Kibum felt his face redder when he was met with the boy’s knowing smirk. He had the sudden urge to go there and slap the smirk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kibum. Hello there, Mr. Kim,” greeted Taemin with his all knowing smile. Jonghyun smiled at him, stealing a glance to Kibum’s gaped face before laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, you do know that we are still standing in the middle of the restaurant, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male bit his lip as the realization hit him and he mumbled a ‘yeah’. Jonghyun chuckled, patting his head before pulling him to the seat by the window, joining Taemin who was sitting by himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind if we sit here, Taemin-ssi?” asked Jonghyun politely, smiling to one of his students. Taemin shook his head, “No, of course not. I’m a bit lonely though, I think I need some,” then he stopped, staring at Kibum before continuing with a smirk, “entertainment here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum scoffed at him, reaching over to pinch his nose. Taemin whined at his act, swatting his hand away as they heard Jonghyun laughed after he sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are like kids, do you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum rolled his eyes; he didn’t expect their date would end like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki came by their table and threw the menu to Jonghyun’s face, shutting him down from laughing all day and placed the menu with a wide-kindly smile in front of Kibum. Jonghyun groaned at his joke and scooted closer to his date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this? Hitting on my date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum blushed at the words ‘my date’ and he ignored the way Taemin giggled evilly across him. He stared at the menu, not really paying attention to it as he felt Jonghyun’s warmth close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No! Do you really see me like that, Jonghyun?” asked Jinki, faking an offended expression. Jonghyun scoffed and Kibum just realized that he was really close to him; he could feel his breath hitting his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it, hyung. Kibum-ah, do not get too close to this old man, he is kind of creepy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim Jonghyun, how dare you! I’m just a year older than you! I was born only four months before you, just so you know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that sentence, Kibum burst out laughing. He leaned to Jonghyun’s shoulder, one hand holding onto his stomach as he laughed while his other hand was currently on top of Jonghyun’s leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God... This is so funny, I don’t even know why...” murmured Kibum after he came back from his laughing-high. He could see Taemin’s amused glance and he just realized that his head was still leaning on the older male’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright! What do you want to order? I’m sure you come here to eat, not to bully me, right?” mumbled Jinki with a pout. Jonghyun hummed, focusing his eyes on the menu and he brightened up at the special menu of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this, hyung?” He pointed onto the right corner of the menu. Jinki explained that it consisted of two kind of juices, two plates of spaghetti, and two small cups of jelly, with a rather cheap price.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to take this, Kibum-ah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded; the mention of cheap price was pulling his attention. Jinki told them to wait for a while before he walked back into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was just the three of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Mr. Kim,” called Taemin all of sudden. Kibum threw a dirty glance at him, glaring at him which went ignored by Taemin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Taemin-ssi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to be that formal with me. You are dating my friend, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... so, Taemin? What is it?” asked Jonghyun with a smile. Kibum leaned back on his seat, watching the scene with squinted eyes. Taemin glanced at him before continuing, “What do you like about our little Kibum here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum choked on his breath and the both of them watched him struggling to have the air back into his lungs. Jonghyun grinned at his adorable date, leaning more to Kibum to ask whether he was okay or not. Kibum nodded his head, not before glaring at Taemin. The other male shrugged with an innocent smile plastered on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do I like about Kibum? Let’s see...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum buried his face on his arms on the table, not wanting to be treated like this. That little evil—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I first like his eyes. Kibum has these unique eyes, right?” The answer got Kibum stopped breathing and he blinked the said objects. Really?His eyes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha, I know what you mean. And then?” called Taemin, leaning on one of his palms, elbow propping on the table. Jonghyun sent a quick glance at Kibum, before grinning, “I don’t know... I think I like Kibum as Kibum. I don’t think I could spell the points like this...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saying that his heart didn’t beat faster than usual would be a complete lie. His heart did beat so fast, Kibum felt like having a heart attack. Jonghyun was blunt enough to answer a question like that, more over from a ‘stranger’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin smiled, this time it was sincere, Kibum could see it. No more teasing Taemin in this second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope the best for you two then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum felt his chest warmed. He hadn’t known Taemin for a long time, but this kid’s words touched him deeply. He wanted to reach over to him, hugged him close to his chest and said how much he loved him as his frie—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just make sure you use condom later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teasing Taemin was back and Kibum felt the undeniably hatred towards that boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was lucky Jinki came with their orders or Taemin would be strangled by his friend named Kim Kibum by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their lunch date was really nice (the teasing from Taemin didn’t count) and Kibum felt the smile was not leaving his lips for the whole noon. They ate the special foods, with a bit discount from Jinki. Simple to say, the thought of sharing something identical with Jonghyun made Kibum happy, even though it was just the same ordered foods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have fun today?” asked Jonghyun as they were walking back to their apartment. Kibum nodded his head against Jonghyun’s shoulder, tightening his hold around the older male’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, hyung. Thanks for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun grinned, reaching over to ruffle his hair a bit, much to Kibum’s dislike. He whined, patting his a bit messy hair down and heard Jonghyun’s chuckle. Kibum smiled again after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you busy after this, hyung?” questioned Kibum as they stopped in front of his door. Jonghyun nodded, “Yeah, I need to prepare some subjects for tomorrow’s teaching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck, hyung. I’ll be inside if you need help with anything,” grinned Kibum. Jonghyun smiled and thanked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum bit his lip, debating with himself but then he decided to just go with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood on his tiptoes, hugging Jonghyun on his neck and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for today, hyung. I’m happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun was left dumfounded for a while before a happy smile crept onto his lips. Kibum stepped back with flushed face and fiddled with his fingers, “Um, if you want dinner then just knock on the door, okay? I’ll prepare it...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...” answered Jonghyun breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, waving cutely before entering his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God, Kibum liked this man a lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just another fine day. Kibum had his morning class and then the second class was Jonghyun’s. Just the thought of seeing the older male made Kibum happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just walking out from the restroom, wiping his wet hands when suddenly Taemin came up to him. “We have no class today. It was canceled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Kibum was taken aback by the news. “What? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The lobby said Mr. Kim is sick today and he will not be able to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Panic washed over Kibum. So that was why he hadn’t seen Jonghyun for the whole day. And maybe that was why he felt like missing him. A lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t met him today, Kibum?” asked Taemin softly, hand patting his friend’s back as he saw his worried face. Kibum shook his head no, reaching into his bag for his phone. He began to type his message but then he stopped. No time to send a text message, a quick call would do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And call he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” said the nosey-voice from the other line. Kibum cringed at the weird voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun hyung? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah? Oh, yeah. I think I’m fine... I can’t go to the lecture today. Do you know that?” asked Jonghyun, followed by a sneeze. Kibum blinked his eyes, mind imagining the messy hyung holding a phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I heard it already. Do you want me to bring you anything, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I’m alright...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming back, hyung. Open the door when I come, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft ‘bye’, Kibum hung up the call and was met with Taemin’s smiling voice. “What?” questioned Kibum with furrowed eyebrows.  Taemin grinned and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sounded like a worried boyfriend, you know. It’s cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed, palming his heated cheeks. “S-Stop it, you kid. I’m not his boyfriend... yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess you are going to be his boyfriend... soon,” said Taemin, imitating his previous tone. Kibum hissed at his teasing, playfully hit his head before heading over to the entrance. “So, we don’t have any classes again for today, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” answered Taemin, walking by his side. Kibum smiled, sighing as he tried to rememberthe possibility of having any cold medicine in his drug box in the drawer. Taemin smiled knowingly and patted his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he will be alright. Just take care of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum thanked him, waving goodbye as he hurried to the drugstore, buying any cold medicine he could fine. “This will do...” mumbled Kibum while pushing his wallet back into his pocket. He skipped on his steps, a bit faster than his usual pace since Jonghyun was kind of worrying him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked on the door beside his apartment, hearing the soft thuds of steps from inside before the door was opened. He was greeted with the sight of droopy-eyes Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung? Are you okay? You sure? Have you eaten anything yet?” Kibum blabbered, hands flying up to feel his temple and his neck. Jonghyun chuckled weakly at his worried face, pulling him gently inside before closing the door behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Why are you so worried? It’s just a normal cold. And no, I haven’t eaten anything. I got no appetite since all foods won’t have the taste on my tongue...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum tsk-ed at him, dropping his bag to the floor before handing him the small plastic bag containing the medicine. “Make sure to take this but after I make you something. Can I use your kitchen, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun stared at the medicine in his hands and he smiled. “Thanks, but I’m not hungry, Kibum—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No but. I’m cooking you something edible.” Kibum cut him off perfectly, sending Jonghyun in a silent mode and the older male nodded docilely. Kibum walked pass him, entering the kitchen and that was when he realized that this was his first time of being in Jonghyun’s place. They usually spent their time in his own place, or the nearest cafe and restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, go back to your bed. You need sleep,” called Kibum while staring into his fridge. He didn’t find much; no wonder Jonghyun liked eating at his place. He heard Jonghyun whined and he snapped, turning his head around to give him a death glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do as I say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun gulped, nodding with an innocent smile before making his way back to the room which Kibum assumed as his bedroom. The young male sighed, rubbing his temple before grabbing the small cooking pot by the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Porridge will do then...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun felt like treated as a king. He was sleeping lightly under his blanket, shivering a bit when suddenly he felt gentle shakes on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, wake up for a while. Eat this and then you can go back to sleep...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was so gentle that it soothed him to sleep more. But then he remembered the glare Kibum gave him before and Jonghyun quickly opened his eyes. He was greeted by Kibum’s smiling face and the boy was holding a bowl of seemed like porridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you eat this, hyung? Or should I feed you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of Kibum feeding him was kind of tantalizing but Jonghyun shook the thought away. “It is fine, I can eat myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the bowl, blowing on the spoonful of the delicious-looking porridge before eating it slowly. “You cooked like my mother, Kibum-ah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male shushed him, telling him to quickly finish off the porridge and he listened to him. Kibum helped wiping his lips with a sheet of tissue from the water after he gulped down the medicine Kibum bought him before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now sleep, hyung. And I’m sure you would be better at night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled as he watched Kibum pulled the blanket up and tucked it under his chin. He whispered a soft ‘thank you’ and Kibum shook his head. The younger male bent down, placing a soft peck on his temple and Jonghyun felt his lips tugging into a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell asleep with Kibum’s gentle pat on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum watched as Jonghyun fell asleep soon before he made his way out from his bedroom. He sighed, putting the bowl onto the sink before leaning against the counter. Being sick was disturbing, Kibum knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He washed the bowl, cleaned the small kitchen before making his way back to his apartment to change his clothes. After he changed into something comfortable to move around, Kibum got back into Jonghyun’s place and he stared at the slightly messy living room. “How could someone live like this?” murmured Kibum while getting down on his knees, tidying the papers, putting the magazines on one spot on the coffee table, before dusting away the dust from the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found a small basket containing the unwashed clothes and his nose scrunched up at the sight. “So messy...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even realize how many hours he spent tidying up Jonghyun’s apartment but when he looked up at the clock, he realized that it was time for dinner. Kibum sighed as he made his way back to his apartment, taking some ingredients from his fridge, before entering Jonghyun’s place back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum pushed the door to Jonghyun’s bedroom a bit, watching as the older male was still deeply in sleep and decided to let him sleep for a few more minutes. He headed to the kitchen and started making the simple dinner; his body was exhausted from running here and there for the whole day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dinner was ready and Kibum pushed the door open, calling Jonghyun’s name softly while rocking him up. “Hyung, wake up... Are you hungry? It’s dinner time...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun turned to lie on his back, opening his eyes before rubbing them. “Kibum?” called him with hoarse voice. The younger male smiled and helped him to sit up, patting down his messy hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s eat the dinner, hyung and then you can sleep again, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still in daze from his sleep, Jonghyun could only nod as he let Kibum brought him to the kitchen. He blinked his sleepy eyes and tried to breathe through his clogged nose and he grinned when he could breathe properly. Kibum was right, he felt better now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kibum-ah,” called Jonghyun while he watched Kibum scooping the warm steaming soup into the bowl. “Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I feel better now...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum turned his head a bit and looked back at Jonghyun through his shoulder, smiling to him. “Because I said so, hyung. Now, eat and then you can sleep again. I’m sure you will feel way better tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded, licking his dry lips before picking up the spoon to have a taste on the soup. He grinned, scooping the warm rice into his mouth while picking some kimchi with his chopsticks. “My appetite is back,” said Jonghyun between his munches. Kibum scrunched his nose, “Don’t talk with your mouth full, hyung. It’s not polite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male grinned apologetically before scooping another spoonful of rice into his mouth. Everything that Kibum made was so delicious he didn’t even know how that boy made it. He stopped wating when he realized that Kibum was watching him eating with chin propped against his palm, a lazy smile playing on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not eating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum shook his head, “Watching you eating like this is enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun frowned even though his chest felt warm, “You have to eat, Kibum-ah. I don’t want you to be sick after I get better.” Kibum smiled and nodded, picking up his spoon to eat his rice. He sent Jonghyun a quick smile and Jonghyun replied him with his famous lopsided smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum brought over a warm citron tea after their dinner was over, “It helps cooling down the sore throat and relish your clogged nose, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun took the continuous sip of the said drink while staring at Kibum back, watching the younger washed the dishes carefully. “Hey, Kibum,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You act as if you live here for years. I even can’t find my own things but you move gracefully and you know where to put those things...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum chuckled, wiping his hands with the cloth and came over to the older male. “I just pay attention to the simplest thing. Now come, you can go sleep again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of sleeping, Jonghyun shook his head, “I’m bored. I think I slept for the whole day and you want me to sleep again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded his head. Jonghyun sighed and stepped forward, taking the bold acting with pulling Kibum into his arms, nose buried on his shoulder. Kibum was taken aback at the sudden act and his hands were left hanging awkwardly by his side. “H-Hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are warm...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum decided to put his arms around the older male’s body, patting his back softly. Jonghyun snuggles into his shoulder even better, breathing softly. “Kibum-ah, thank you very much...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a chuckle from Kibum. “What is it that you have to thank about, hyung? It is nothing, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled, Kibum could feel it against his shoulder. “Thank you for everything. I don’t think I would get better this fast if it was not for you.” Kibum chuckled again, humming softly before mumbling, “You are welcome, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, can we sit in the living room for a while? I want to hug you like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum felt his cheeks warmed at the spoken urge but he nodded nonetheless. They got to the living room, hearing Jonghyun’s surprised gasp. “What did you do to my house, Kim Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male scratched the back of his neck, biting his lip. “I kind of... tidied up your house? Is it okay, hyung? I don’t mean to be rude but I don’t think it’s healthy if your things were scattered everywhere. Um, I’m sorry, I won’t do that again—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Jonghyun’s light laugh, Kibum was pulled forward into his arms again. Jonghyun pulled them down to sit on the couch, hugging him close. “No, thank you. Really, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum grinned against his shoulder and hugged him back, as tight as Jonghyun did. He settled comfortably on the couch, running his hand nervously on Jonghyun’s messy hair. He was kind of nervous since he hadn’t done this ever with his previous partner. The furthest thing he had done with his previous partner was just sitting close side by side, arms touching softly. Pretty innocent, huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, Kibum... Why do you make me like you more?” He heard Jonghyun mumbled softly and Kibum blushed. His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid Jonghyun could feel it. But, wait. He felt two fast beating... then Jonghyun was too?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your heart is beating so quickly, Kibum-ah. Can you feel mine too? Why are we so silly?” slurred Jonghyun sleepily, a lazy chuckle escaped his lips. Kibum giggled at his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are so silly, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun settled his head better on the younger male’s shoulder, eyes closing more. “This is so comfortable. I can sleep like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, “Then, sleep, hyung. It is okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled and murmured another ‘thank you’. Kibum was about to shake his head no but he stopped when he felt a warm kiss was landed on his cheek. Jonghyun’s lips remained pressed against his cheek and Kibum closed his eyes. He was so nervous, his heart was about to jump out from his chest, and his face was warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Kibummie. My Kibum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum heard Jonghyun’s soft breathing and the older male was deep asleep, even before he removed his lips from Kibum’s cheek. He chuckled gently, carefully let go of the older male before settling Jonghyun’s head on lap. He pulled the small blanket he found on the couch over Jonghyun’s body, whispering ‘sleep well’ against his temple before pecking it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much as well, my Jonghyunnie hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It felt like just yesterday when Jonghyun woke up in Kibum’s lap. He felt extremely happy at that time, staring up at Kibum with sleepy eyes and lips stretched out in a weak smile. He still remembered the way Kibum softly asked him, “Are you feeling better, Jonghyun hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was so soft that it almost sent Jonghyun back into sleep. He nodded, feeling the soft caresses on his hair and he was really thankful towards Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then it was a few weeks later after that, today, when he opened the knocked door, he was not expecting a small blue box and a little cookies jar being shoved into his chest. Jonghyun was left dazed for a few seconds before looking up straight into Kibum’s smiling eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um... Happy Valentine’s day, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Valentine’s Day. No wonder. But, wait—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are giving me these?” asked Jonghyun in disbelief. Kibum nodded shyly, fiddling with his loose blouse and Jonghyun wanted nothing but to scoop him into his arms and spun him in circle. Kibum was so adorable like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh... wow. I-I mean, thanks. I don’t know you would be... doing this. Really, thanks, Kibum-ah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded with a hum, the smile was getting wider on his lips. He took a step back from Jonghyun’s doorstep, reluctantly waving his hand as the sign of him getting back into his own place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait!” called Jonghyun, free hand grabbing Kibum’s wrist gently. The younger male stopped on his track, looking back at Jonghyun questioningly. He blinked cutely, Jonghyun noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Saturday. Do you have any plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm... no? I was going to... roll on my bed?” whispered Kibum embarrassedly. Jonghyun chuckled, hand patting Kibum’s head gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to take you out? On a date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, hyung?A date on Valentine’s Day? So cheesy,” murmured Kibum jokingly, rolling his eyes in the process. Jonghyun got shy all of sudden and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’m trying to act cheesy now. Would you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Are we going now or...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it would be nice. Go change into something warm, don’t want you to catch cold just by wearing this loose blouse,” said Jonghyun while tugging onto Kibum’s blouse. The younger male smiled and swatted his hand away. “Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now here they were, on one fine Saturday, walking along the street. Kibum buried his face onto his scarf, watching as Jonghyun walked a bit fast in front of him. He stared at the older male’s broad back, then to his empty palm, and a thought ran into his mind. His cheeks flushed from the cold and the sudden thought and Kibum quickly shook his head, sniffing from the cold cutely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, why didn’t go for it then. It was Valentine’s Day after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Kibum skipped silently to his side, cold hand carefully slipped into Jonghyun’s big warm palm before intertwining their fingers into a perfect braid. Jonghyun was taken aback at the act, really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male buried his face further into his scarf, face getting redder in a second. “Don’t question it, hyung...” whispered Kibum softly. Jonghyun gaped for a few seconds, before finally a wide grin crept onto his lips. He hummed, tightening their hands gently in a comforting gesture. And Kibum couldn’t even lift his head for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hand is so cold, Kibum-ah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum hummed softly, curling his other hand into a fist to make his fingers warm enough. He didn’t wear anything with pockets today and he couldn’t stuff them anywhere. Jonghyun seemed to catch this and had this idea in his mind but he was so shy to try it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled Kibum into one small cafe, wanting to warm the cute younger male from the coldness. The puff of breath coming out from Kibum’s mouth was so visible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want a cup of hot chocolate, Kibum-ah?” asked Jonghyun, squeezing their hands. Kibum nodded, hearing Jonghyun order on the counter before pulling him to the corner of the cafe. They settled down side by side and Kibum gladly scooted closer to Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, you are so warm... How could you keep that?” asked Kibum cheekily. Jonghyun laughed lightly at his question and rubbed Kibum’s freezing fingers with his other palm. Kibum smiled at the gesture and curled his still free hand into Jonghyun’s arm. “So warm...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even your face is so red, Kibum-ah,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded with a smile, pinching his nose gently. Kibum scrunched up his nose, shaking his head to swat Jonghyun’s hand away. The older male laughed at his cuteness, patting Kibum’s head on the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their order was done and Kibum sighed on the warmth loss when Jonghyun had to get up and grabbed their cups. When he sat back, Kibum snuggled again to him, holding the cup with both hands to transfer the warmth. Jonghyun grinned, draping his arm over Kibum’s arm to carefully pull him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is tasty, hyung!” exclaimed Kibum, smiling from ear to ear at the taste of the hot chocolate. Jonghyun nodded, sipping onto his own cup while rubbing Kibum’s arm up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we stay here for a while, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Drink slowly then,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum laughed cheekily, shivering lightly at the cold before sipping his drink back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do we go next, hyung?” asked Kibum, waiting for Jonghyun to pay for their drinks. Jonghyun rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t really have a plan... Do you want to take a walk on the park? It’s empty on a time like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun pushed the glass door for him like a gentleman and Kibum whispered the soft ‘thank you’ while blushing. The wind blew softly and Kibum shivered on his spot. Uh, he should have brought his gloves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male watched as Kibum shivered cutely. He looked to his right, no people. To his left, only a few unknown people. He stepped forward, unbuttoning his long and thick coat, spreading it wide before enveloping Kibum into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum felt the sudden warmth around him and his back softly collided with warm... chest?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hyung?” stuttered Kibum in surprise, head looking back up to see the three-centimeters-taller male. He yelped at how close their faces were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um... you are cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yes...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I thought of this idea... and I want to get closer to you,” admitted Jonghyun honestly. Kibum blushed, chuckling at the honest words before turning his head forward again. “Should we go to the park, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” answered Jonghyun breathlessly when Kibum snuggled on his chest. He could feel the younger male’s hair tickling his skin but it was nice. He had Kibum in his arms, all warm and cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked around the park and true to Jonghyun’s words; it was quite empty except for some old couples. They smiled at the all cuddled boys, saying some things about ‘youngsters nowadays’ with smile on their face. Kibum stared down at his boots shyly while Jonghyun lightly laughed against his ear. He could feel Jonghyun’s chest vibrated when he laughed and the feeling was quite pleasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun maneuvered him to the empty bench by the corner of the park and they sat down. “Uh, hyung, how do we sit now?” asked Kibum, wanting to sit but not wanting to get out from Jonghyun’s embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I don’t know about that,” admitted Jonghyun. Kibum scoffed at his answer, but when Jonghyun released him out from his embrace, he whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyu—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit here, Kibum-ah,” said Jonghyun from the spot he was just sitting down, patting the spot between his opened thighs. Kibum’s eyes popped out from their socket, face getting so red that it could beat a ripe tomato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hyung?Seriously?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” whispered Jonghyun softly; his own face getting red as well. Kibum fidgeted on his foot before deciding to go with it. He, ever so slowly, sat down between his thighs in embarrassment. The feeling of their proximity was so pleasing yet kind of scaring him. He had never gotten this close with someone before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Are you sure this is okay, hyung?” asked Kibum shakily, from the nervousness and from the cold. Jonghyun hummed behind his neck, enveloping him back into his coat. Kibum bent his head in shyness before smiling. It felt nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at Jonghyun’s sneakers on each side of his boots, comparing their feet size. Jonghyun tightened his hold, arms holding Kibum’s body close to his chest. The younger male blushed; feeling his back met Jonghyun’s chest everytime the older male took a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you... usually treat your date like this?” asked Kibum. He couldn’t help but felt insecure with this. Jonghyun acted as if he had known what he had been doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. This is the first time.” Jonghyun answered with honest voice. Kibum smiled, feeling himself some kind of special. He hummed as the response, unconsciously snuggling closer to his warm chest. He could feel Jonghyun’s breath hitting the back of his neck, before the older male whispered in his ear, calling his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” hummed Kibum, slightly tilting his head. Jonghyun’s face was so close to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know... it has been a while. And we have gone to lots of dates, don’t you think so?” asked Jonghyun gently, husky voice vibrating against his ear. Kibum nodded his head, waiting for Jonghyun to continue his words. “And I think it’s time... to end this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart dropped down and Kibum felt the bile stuck in his throat. He couldn’t believe that Jonghyun could say it that bluntly, and he felt like running away. “I-I see...” murmured Kibum hoarsely, trying to pry Jonghyun’s arms from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing that the younger male was trying to break free from him, Jonghyun tightened his hold around him. “No, no. Not like that, Kibum-ah. Listen to me,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stopped moving, eyes staring down on his boots again. Jonghyun sighed behind him, putting his chin on top of his shoulder. “I... I didn’t mean it like that. What I’m trying to say is... I want to be your boyfriend. Officially.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Kibum was not expecting that was kind of right. He thought Jonghyun got bored with his plain self, not wanting to see him again after this. But then he was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What?” whispered Kibum breathlessly, eyes wide in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me right. I want to be your boyfriend, Kim Kibum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Jonghyun said it was so touching, so gentle yet so certain. Kibum felt like crying in happiness since he had felt too attached to the older male and he didn’t know how to express his feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled, staring at Kibum’s surprised face from his shoulder. “What about you? Do you want to be mine as well? I think I like you so much, Kibum, and I don’t think I can wait any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum gripped onto Jonghyun’s coat, heart thumping so fast. He tilted his head, trying to see into Jonghyun’s eyes to find any lie but he didn’t find any of it. His feeling was sincere and Kibum could only gulp, nodding his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? My boyfriend?” asked Jonghyun with a wide happy smile, and Kibum couldn’t help but smiling as well. He hummed, “Mm,” before grinning with his red face. Jonghyun was so happy with his answer, snuggling onto his shoulder while tightening his hold around his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally.Oh gosh, finally!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You scared me, hyung... I thought you want to stop for real,” whispered Kibum softly, the puff of breathe coming out from his mouth hitting the side of Jonghyun’s cheek. The older male chuckled, murmuring the soft ‘sorry’ before pressing his lips onto Kibum’s freezing cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The contact made Kibum went red and he bent his head down, lip caught between his teeth. Jonghyun laughed at his red face, one hand gently grabbing his chin and guided Kibum’s face to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never want to stop anything that happens between us. I’m serious,” murmured Jonghyun, eyes staring deeply into Kibum’s. The younger male hummed, slightly nodding his head, before he gasped when their lips were slightly brushed against each other. He backed away, wide eyes blinking in surprise. Jonghyun was taken aback at the sudden incident, feeling his lips tingling in a pleasing feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so naughty, Kibum-ah,” teased Jonghyun playfully. Kibum shook his head to defend himself, eyes going wider than before. Jonghyun grinned shyly, leaning forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now I want to kiss you for real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum watched as Jonghyun leaned closer to him, not that their gap was that far, eyes fluttering. He could only wait, trying to find any courage to stop Jonghyun from doing so, but the voices in his head were telling him to stay silent and just close his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And close he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the lightest brush of Jonghyun’s lips against his, testing the new thing for them, before they pressed gently. He sighed contently, thinking that finally he got his first kiss. From Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male’s arms around him got tighter, pulling him as close as possible, lips not breaking away the innocent-frozen kiss. Kibum squeezed his closed eyes, hands fisting onto the older male’s shirt and he didn’t even know how and when he turned around. The collar of Jonghyun’s shirt was trapped by Kibum’s shaky fingers, as the both of them pressed their lips together in quite a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun was the first one to break the kiss, pulling back softly with wide smile. Kibum blushed, eyes fluttered open only to find such a handsome man in front of him. He replied his smile, staring down in embarrassment. Jonghyun chuckled and hugged him, burying his face on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you cold?” asked Jonghyun softly. Kibum hummed, watching the cold puffs from his mouth. Jonghyun patted his back, “Let’s get back to your place and we can cuddle on your warm couch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, liking the idea of cuddling close to his boyfriend. His boyfriend. It sounded nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got back, fingers intertwined tightly, still with Kibum pressed against Jonghyun’s chest, snuggling into his warm coat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Spill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know something happened. I’m not stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taemin, what are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin glared, sighing in annoyance. He rolled his eyes as he propped his cheek with his palm. Kibum fidgeted on his seat, staring at the page of his opened book. He heard Taemin’s sigh again before the other male grabbed him by his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so, I have been watching for the whole week and I tried to act innocent, I tried to act like I knew nothing, but you have to test my patience of waiting for you to tell me the details. So here I am, not being able to hold back my curiosity and you better tell me every detail of anything that happened a week ago. I swear to break your neck if you leave a single thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum blinked at the long sentences, trying to digest the information into his brain. He opened his mouth, trying to form a word or two but failed miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. You win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, something did... happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” said Taemin impatiently, tapping his fingers on the table. Kibum stole a glance at him and grinned guiltily, “We... We got together...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really?!” exclaimed Taemin, hands flying to grab him by his arm. Kibum smiled at him, nodding slowly. “So, you are like... his boyfriend now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, don’t say it too loud, Taemin-ah! But, yeah, I am...” smiled Kibum happily. Taemin grinned, giggling at nothing in particular before enveloping Kibum in a tight embrace. “I’m so happy for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” mumbled Kibum against his shoulder. The murmurs in the classroom died down as the door opened and the lecturer for the class went in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum caught the glance of Jonghyun staring at them tangled in a hug, and he held back a chuckle by seeing them acted like kids. Kibum slowly leaned back from the hug, getting a nudge on his ribs from Taemin who caught onto the gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tease you more now,” whispered Taemin playfully. Kibum nudged him back on his stomach and Taemin faked a groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you tell Taemin before?” asked Jonghyun when they walked together into their apartment building. Kibum nodded, watching as the older male chuckled in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was almost jealous of seeing you with Taemin,” joked Jonghyun playfully. Kibum stared at him, eyebrows furrowed. They stopped in front of his door, watching as Jonghyun grinned at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go inside, your fingers are getting cold,” said Jonghyun gently while rubbing the freezing fingers in his palms. Kibum smiled at his act, nodding his head. “I’ll call you when dinner is ready later, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Thanks about that, Kibum.” Jonghyun grinned at him. He stepped forward, leaning his head down and pressed a single kiss on Kibum’s heart-shaped lips. “See you,” whispered Jonghyun softly and Kibum felt his face flushed. He smiled, wrapping his arms around the older male’s shoulder before Jonghyun could step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be jealous, hyung. You already have my heart,” murmured Kibum with face in red before he pecked his lips once again and quickly disappeared into his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled, ruffling his hair, “It’s nice to know that, Kibum-ah!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had dinner together like always and Jonghyun helped him washed the dishes after that. Kibum was thankful for that, giving him a quick hug on his waist as a gift. The smile on Jonghyun’s face remained for the whole night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum offered to cuddle on the couch, and Jonghyun offered making them cups of warm tea. They got on the couch, with Jonghyun’s left arm holding onto him around his waist while his other free hand was wrapped around his cup of tea. Kibum gripped onto his cup with both hands, leaning close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exams are coming, Kibum-ah,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. When is it, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s in two weeks. Are you ready?” asked Jonghyun, holding him even closer. Kibum hummed, sipping on the tea before shaking his head no. “Not really. I mean, I still don’t really get some things...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, can I say it?” Kibum mumbled. Jonghyun smiled reassuringly, nodding for him to continue. Kibum grinned, “Accounting...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun felt his nose was growing in cocky way. “Just ask me. I’m your lecturer, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male laughed, putting down his cup on the coffee table in front of them. “Can I? Isn’t it unfair to your other students?” asked Kibum carefully. Jonghyun hummed, putting down his cup as well before tapping his chin. “Well, it is a bit unfair... but, you are my boyfriend, so you will be an exception.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum rolled his eyes at the remark but he felt happy inside. Hearing the words ‘my boyfriend’ coming out from Jonghyun’s mouth was sending warm flutters in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I will ask you some things later, Mr. Kim,” said Kibum in a mocking tone. Jonghyun laughed loudly, squeezing the slender waist in his hold. Kibum giggled at his laugh, leaning his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder while the older male was drawing some circles on his upper arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum bit his lip, glancing at the hidden thing in his drawer by the corner of the room. He had something for Jonghyun that he hadn’t been able to give due to his nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?” called Kibum softly after a calm silence. Jonghyun hummed, running his hand through the younger male’s soft hair. Kibum bit his lip again, looking up from his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... have something to give you...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? What is it?” asked Jonghyun curiously. Kibum sent him a nervous smile, untangling his body from Jonghyun’s arm before standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute,” said he before walking towards the said drawer. Jonghyun watched as he pulled on the drawer, grabbing something rather small into his palm before Kibum turned around and hid his hand behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, hyung,” said Kibum again after he sat down on the couch, lifting both of his legs up onto the couch. Jonghyun twisted his waist to his side, watching Kibum debating in his mind. “What is it, Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, never mind... Just forget that I want to give you something,” said Kibum quickly before moving to stand up. Jonghyun caught his wrist before he could do so and stared into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s wrong? What happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum sighed in distress, before staring into his eyes. “Hyung, open your hand,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun did as he was told so, watching Kibum putting his curled fist on top of his before he felt something cold was placed on top of his palm. Kibum took a deep breath, before backing away to the armrest of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male looked down and found—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A key?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. “It’s a spare key to... my place. Um, I know that maybe it’s too fast but I think since you are practically coming over here everyday, why don’t you have your own key...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun gaped at the thing in his hand. Did Kibum seriously give him this precious thing? Did Kibum take their relationship into a more serious stage?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hyung? Is it fine? Or should we slow—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun lunged forward and pressed their lips together. Kibum was taken aback at the sudden kiss and he could only blink. The older male had leaned back; a grateful smile was visible on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kibum. I never thought you would trust me for something this serious...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum fiddled with his fingers, looking down on his lap and nodding his head. “I... I do trust you, hyung. I just hope I don’t force you to do anything that you don’t like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, this is more that I could hope for. Do you know that my heart is beating so fast right now?” asked Jonghyun breathlessly, grabbing Kibum’s palm and pressed it against the left side of his chest. Yeah, Kibum could feel it. It was so fast; his heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile, Kibum nodded his head. Jonghyun carefully put the key down on the table before scooting closer to him, trapping him between his body and the armrest of the couch. “Now, let me spoil you as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he locked their lips. A soft content sigh escaped Kibum’s lips as he closed his eyes. Jonghyun tilted his head to left, still not believing that the beauty he was kissing right now was the one who entrusted the spare key to his apartment to him. He felt so incredibly happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” whispered Jonghyun when he leaned back, watching as Kibum smiled a bit before he dove down to kiss him again. The younger male kissed him back, fingers gripping onto his brown shirt as Jonghyun scooted even closer to him, pressing his body to Kibum’s folded legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips locked for a while; the only sound echoing in the room was the soft sounds of their lips moving together. Jonghyun bravely part his lips, tongue softly licking onto Kibum’s bottom lip. The younger male trembled at the act, before parting his lips for the entrance way for Jonghyun’s tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tip of their tongue met and Kibum felt the electricity sparked on his whole body. He clung on Jonghyun’s shoulder now, folded legs opened for Jonghyun to scoot even more closer to him. Jonghyun hummed into his mouth, hands holding onto Kibum’s waist gently. The younger male dared himself to drag his fingers across the tanned neck, slowly tipping upwards into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun sighed, pressing their lips more and Kibum felt his head was pushed backwards. He gently pulled onto the brunette hair, breathing into Jonghyun’s mouth. His fingertips were rubbing onto his scalp and Jonghyun moved his head to the different angle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After seemed like forever, Jonghyun leaned back, the string of saliva connecting their swollen wet lips. Kibum was left breathless, eyes still closed and fingers still tangled in his hair. Jonghyun breathed the air into his lungs, watching as Kibum breathed rapidly as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You... okay?” asked Jonghyun breathlessly, face still unbelievably close to Kibum’s. The younger male nodded, slowly fluttering his eyes open and they met a pair of gorgeous brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like the best kiss ever for Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s thumb went up to wipe the saliva from Kibum’s bottom lip and he grinned happily. “You are so pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum blushed, smiling softly at the compliment. He watched as Jonghyun leaned to peck his lips again, brushing them together in the softest touch and Kibum was about to melt. The older male seemed like to never get enough of the innocent pecks and he kept on pressing for more and more and more. Kibum laughed at his act, pressing his puckered lips against Jonghyun’s plump ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, stop it,” whined Kibum between his giggles as Jonghyun was now pecking his cheeks continuously. The older male grinned like a happy puppy, pulling Kibum forward into his arms for a hug. He hummed against the crook between Kibum’s neck and shoulder, tightening his hold on his waist. Kibum smiled happily, arms also tightening around his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart was fluttering in the unhealthiest way and he was really sure he would melt into a puddle of goo if Jonghyun kept on continuing this—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Kibummie,” whispered Jonghyun on his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, Kibum was sure he melted in Jonghyun’s arm at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The exams were coming in two more days. Kibum and Jonghyun agreed to not meet each other for unnecessary things to avoid them losing the concentration. The exams would happen for a week straight and Jonghyun was thinking about spending the whole two days with Kibum before he couldn’t hold the younger male in his arms for the whole week, but then much to his disappointment, Kibum apologized to him because he locked himself in his apartment to study.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun could only sigh about that. He smiled bitterly at the text message from Kibum, sending the word ‘okay’ with disappointed heart. But then Kibum’s reply came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry <span>♥</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was enough to brighten Jonghyun’s whole day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The papers were everywhere in Kibum’s place. His bangs were pinned up to his head with the small pink hairpin he could find in his drawer, his black rimmed glasses were placed comfortably atop his nose. Kibum snuggled under his thick blanket; liking the warm it warmed his body as he read the lessons on top of his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at his phone, mind thinking about his boyfriend just the next door but he quickly shook his head from the distraction. They couldn’t waste much time, exams were coming and Kibum had to study for real. He had started to study since a week ago; the number of their dates was decreasing slowly since Kibum would often skip the date offer. He would jut out his bottom lip (he knew it was Jonghyun’s weakness now) in guilt and said that he needed to study. Jonghyun would only gap for a few seconds before blinked his eyes and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum was kind of nervous of the last message that he sent just now. Was it too fast for them to use the ‘love’ sticker? He pouted, closing his book before grabbing the other one on the floor beside his bed. He needed to concentrate for God’s sake! They could get a lot of dates later after the exams were over!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Kibum missed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun was in the middle of marking his students’ assignments when the door was knocked softly. With confused stare, he got up from the fluffy carpeted floor and walked towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, it was Kibum. And he was only wearing a big blouse with the sleeves covering down to his knuckles and a pair of really, really short jeans. Really short.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, hi, hyung,” greeted Kibum shyly, gripping onto the books he was holding which Jonghyun just realized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? Don’t you have to study?” asked Jonghyun gently, opening the door wider for him to enter. Kibum grinned sheepishly, getting out from his sandals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... There are some things that I don’t really understand about accounting...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s eyes lit up. “Oh? You want to study with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Jonghyun grinned, grabbing the younger male by his wrist and pulled him in. “Where’s the key I gave you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun gave him the key to his apartment the next day after Kbum decided to give his. He wanted to treat Kibum fairly and he wanted them to trust each other fully now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, “I can use it already?” asked he. Jonghyun chuckled, patting his pinned hair softly. “Of course! Why do you think I gave you that then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male grinned, watching as Jonghyun put his papers aside to the floor and emptied the coffee table. Jonghyun sat down on the carpeted floor, waiting for Kibum to ask him the lesson. Kibum bit his lip, oh, how much he missed cuddling with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Sit down, Kibum-ah,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, about that,” called Kibum hesitantly. Jonghyun looked up at the younger male, watching him fidgeted on one foot to another one before finally he spoke, “Can I sit... on your lap?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he was so adorable, thought Jonghyun. Requesting such a thing hesitantly when he had already known what Jonghyun’s answer would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I-I mean, not that eager, but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum giggled with his flushed face, setting his book down on the table before getting in between Jonghyun’s thighs. The older male took the familiar scent into his sense, the soft scent from Kibum’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think you are naughty, Kibum-ah?” asked Jonghyun teasingly, arms slowly wrapping around his slender waist. Kibum squirmed under his touch, sighing contently while leaning back to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just miss you, hyung,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing that Jonghyun was still amazed was that Kibum had been blunter than he already was. He didn’t seem to hesitate to show his feeling now and Jonghyun loved this new side of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you, too. You study too much, you know,” murmured Jonghyun while pressing his face on the younger male’s shoulder. Kibum chuckled, dragging his books from the other side of the table and opened one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t understand some things and I decided to just come to understand and to cure my need to see you...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun grinned, leaning forward to peck his cheek. “Alright, I got you now. What do you want to ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, this one, hyung,” said Kibum while pointing onto the counting on the paper. Jonghyun leaned forward to read, his chest pressed more to Kibum’s lean back and he loved their proximity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, this. Students always mess up in this part...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s kind of hard, hyung,” murmured Kibum, running his fingers on the page. Jonghyun grinned, slowly putting his hands on top of Kibum’s, slipping his fingers in between Kibum’s long ones. The younger male smiled, his heart fluttered in happiness as he closed his fingers around Jonghyun’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how do I do it, hyung? I mean, I always got stuck in this one. How do I get the numbers in that one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun put his chin down on his shoulder, explaining the things and Kibum listened carefully. He couldn’t disappoint Jonghyun since he was the one who taught him about this lesson. He should get the best result in this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get it? Now try doing the next problem. Here, do that on this paper,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum took the pencil and began doing the problem, not aware of Jonghyun’s gaze landed on him. He was concentrating and Jonghyun loved to see him all serious like that. Their fingers might get untangled already, but Jonghyun still could feel the warmth from Kibum. He smiled, leaning his cheek flat on his shoulder. He could hear Kibum’s soft breathing and it soothed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?” called Kibum softly, his voice was just above a whisper. Jonghyun hummed, just realizing that he closed his eyes. He felt a soft touch of lips against his head and Jonghyun smiled happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fall asleep on me again, hyung,” mumbled Kibum against his head. Jonghyun gently shook his head no, before lifting it up to see Kibum. The younger male glanced back at him and gave him a quick smile, before patting his arm gently. “I did it, hyung. Can you check it for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it to me then,” and Kibum handed him the paper. Jonghyun scanned his eyes up and down; a proud smile quickly crept onto his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great job. You learn so fast, Kibum-ah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there any mistake, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It’s good already. You will be fine. You just need to try some more problems and then I think you are ready for the exam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The happy smile on Kibum’s face was so priceless that Jonghyun had the sudden urge to capture it so he could see it anytime he wanted to. “Should I try more then?” asked Kibum softly. Jonghyun quickly shook his head, “No. Do it later. Don’t you think you should stop and rest for a while, Kibummie? I can see the bags under your eyes already. Did you sleep last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum sighed tiredly, blinking his tired eyes. “A bit. I was up all night trying to find out how to solve this problem, hyung. If I hadn’t gotten here then I would have stayed up again and still couldn’t find it out,” giggled Kibum softly. Jonghyun hummed, leaning his back to the bottom of the couch while pulling Kibum back with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should rest. I bet you have studied all of the subjects for the whole week. Am I right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you are right, hyung. Maybe I should rest for a day...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get sick before the exam starts,” said Jonghyun softly, pressing his lips on Kibum’s cheek. The younger male’s cheek rose up in a smile and leaned his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder. The older male hummed, burying his face on Kibum’s neck then. They stayed like that in quite a long time without speaking. It looked like they were sleeping but no one was since the feeling was so comfortable and they didn’t want to let it pass even a single second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, I want to turn around,” murmured Kibum softly and Jonghyun lifted his head up. Kibum slowly leaned forward, turning around before hugging Jonghyun around his neck. He pressed his face to his broad shoulder, eyes closed as a content sigh left his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should cuddle more often, hyung,” whispered Kibum softly, not wanting to disturb the silence. Jonghyun chuckled, arms hugging the slender waist close to him. He hummed, pecking the younger male’s head before snuggling like a puppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I miss you so much, hyung. I don’t think I would be able to not see you even if it is in exam...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled, nodding in agreement. “You don’t know how desperate I am to see you. You keep on locking yourself in your apartment, studying like crazy. I want to see you so much that it gets unhealthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A melodic chuckle escaped Kibum’s lips and he snuggled closer. “Mm. I’m sorry about that. I just don’t want to disappoint everyone. My parents would be so happy later if I call them and tell that I get high result in my exam... and I don’t want to disappoint you as well, hyung. I mean, you are so important to me as well, you are specially teaching me...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about anything, Kibum. You work so hard already, and I can’t be more proud of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Believe me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum backed away from the hug with a smile, “Can you kiss me, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun leaned in to lock their lips, moving them in a gentle dance and Kibum hummed softly. He tilted his head aside; letting Jonghyun took care of the kiss as he lazily responded to it. He was too comfortable to move right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the last time I kissed you,” whispered Jonghyun against his heart-shaped lips after he leaned away. Kibum smiled, eyes still closed as he leaned forward to brush their lips together, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun grinned at the sight of lazy kitten, getting a sudden thought in his mind. “Kibum, do you also act like this with your previous boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled even wider and shook his head. “I didn’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend. You are my first, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Jonghyun questioned in joy. The nod from Kibum sent a big wave of happiness to him. “You are my first boyfriend, and you are also my first kiss...” whispered Kibum lazily. The smile on Jonghyun’s face was so wide that he was hurting his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cupped the face in front of him and Kibum leaned into his touch. “Hyung, you are so comfortable,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” whispered Jonghyun. He didn’t know why they whispered so much today even though it was just the two of them. Kibum hugged his waist and pressed his face on his throat. “Do you feel a bit cold, hyung? Or is it just me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, a bit. Wait, I have a blanket around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun grabbed the blanket from the corner of the other couch and draped it around their hips. Kibum hummed, eyes closing again. “Why do you wear such a short pants anyway?” asked Jonghyun, trying to avoid into staring at his flawless legs too long. He could feel Kibum smiled against his throat, “I found this short in the closet. I just put it on and it fits so much on me. I can’t even remember when I bought this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male smiled, patting Kibum’s back gently in a steady pace. “Are you going to sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...yeah,” slurred Kibum sleepily. Jonghyun just tightened his hold around him and pressed their body even closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep then. I will wake you up when it’s dinner time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum hummed, snuggling like the little kitten he was. “...thank you, Jonghyunie hyung,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest well, Bummie,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he pressed a soft kiss on the crown of his head before he heard the soft snores leaving Kibum’s slightly parted lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The exam week had been over and Jonghyun was way too happy about that. They hadn’t seen each other in less than a meter for the whole week. They glanced at each other in university, sending small smiles all the time. Kibum wanted to concentrate fully on the exams and Jonghyun respected his decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the vacation week after the exam result would be out. Jonghyun wanted to ask Kibum on a date outside since the temperature was getting warmer. He would miss hugging Kibum close since it was warmer now, but he also didn’t want to see the younger male with flushed nose and freezing lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun just got back from the university after taking the exams papers and he threw the bag of it quickly into his apartment before stopping in front of Kibum’s. “Oh, the key...” Jonghyun wanted to scold himself for being so forgetful. He threw the bag inside but the key was inside that bag. Ah, whatever. He would just knock then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked on the door, waiting for it to be opened and hugged his little boyfriend tight. The sound of feet thumping closer was heard and Jonghyun grew impatient. He wanted to pull him close and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? Can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh? Who was this fine man? What was he doing in Kibum’s apartment? Moreover, why was he not putting any shirt over his torso?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh... Who... I-I mean, is Kibum’s inside?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to see Kibum? Wait—Oi, Ki!” He called inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar sound of legs running brought Jonghyun back from his curiosity. Kibum appeared from the back of the stranger male, full smiles when he saw Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung! Come in! Why don’t you just get in by yourself?” asked Kibum cheerfully, pulling onto his arm to get inside. The stranger male closed the door and silently followed them behind. Kibum pushed Jonghyun to sit on the couch before he went back to the kitchen to continue making whatever he was currently making.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun felt gaze on him and he lifted his head, eyes locked with the man’s. The man was about to say something, maybe wanted to introduce himself, but Kibum’s voice was resonating from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Min! Help me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sent Jonghyun a quick smile before walking into the kitchen. Jonghyun watched him cautiously from the corner of his eye, standing up to follow him slowly. There was no way he let a half-naked man alone in the kitchen with his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun watched from the doorway as the tall man opened the cabinet above his head, pulling out the bowl Kibum asked him to. He put the bowl down on the counter, leaning against the fridge when Kibum jokingly hissed at him, “Put on a shirt, Min! Stop thinking like this is your house!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so troubled with that? You have seen me like this for countless times,” argued the man and Jonghyun choked on his spit. The soft sound took both the younger males’ attention and Kibum’s eyes lit up at the sight of Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, come here,” called Kibum while turning off the stove and poured the food into the previous bowl. Jonghyun slowly walked to where they were standing, glancing a few times towards the stranger male. Kibum wiped his hands on his apron, before grabbing onto Jonghyun’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, this is my childhood friend, Minho. Min, this is Jonghyun hyung, my—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boyfriend, I know.” Minho spoke softly, smiling towards the older male. Jonghyun breathed in relief as he heard the word ‘friend’. Oh, he was worrying over nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, nice to meet you,” said Jonghyun with a more sincere smile now, offering a handshake. Minho bowed politely to him before taking his hand in a gentle shake. Kibum patted both of their arms, telling them to sit down on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a nice timing, hyung. I just made cream pasta, since this young man wants it. You haven’t tasted my cream paste, right, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! Now take a seat, you two,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho walked out from the kitchen for a minute, before finally came back with a shirt now. Jonghyun sat down, watching as Kibum brought up the big heavy bowl of pasta, before he got up from his seat to take it over. “Let me do it, Kibum-ah,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, you have more muscles, I know,” huffed Kibum while rolling his eyes. He grabbed the forks and sat down beside where Jonghyun chose to sit, glaring at the silent man across them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say something, Min. Stop being the silent freak here,” joked Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho shrugged, taking the fork from Kibum’s hand before twirling the pasta into his plate. Kibum rolled his eyes before turned to Jonghyun with a smile. “Should I serve the pasta on your plate, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, if you don’t mind,” grinned Jonghyun. Kibum smiled, putting some amount of creamy pasta and told Jonghyun to start digging in. He heard a soft chuckle from across the table. “You don’t serve me like that, Ki,” said Minho jokingly. Kibum threw a sheet of crumpled tissue to him, “You took it by yourself already. Not my fault,” said Kibum, sticking his tongue out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun watched the interaction between the two while eating the tasty meal. “You two seem really close,” commented Jonghyun softly. Minho grinned at his remark and Kibum nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. We practically stayed together for our entire life,” explained Kibum. Jonghyun hummed in understanding as he watched Minho nodding his head in agreement. “I know everything about Bumbum,” said Minho with a wide grin. Kibum blushed, “Stop calling me that already, Minmin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed at the childish nicknames; the two bickered like kids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minho, right?” called Jonghyun after the two of them got silent for a while. The young male nodded his head, wiping his lips from the cream. “I think you need to tell me some things about kid Kibum later,” grinned Jonghyun evilly. Minho grinned back, “Yeah, I should. You could use it to blackmail him someday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Min! How could you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed at Kibum’s horrified face and got a high-five from Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum was washing the dished. Minho was laying down on the couch while watching the TV. Jonghyun was sitting down on the floor, watching the TV as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun hyung,” called Minho from behind. Jonghyun hummed, turning his head to see him. Minho was staring at him seriously that Jonghyun could see fire in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you two been together?” asked Minho. Jonghyun gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost two months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Minho’s eyes gazed back to the TV. When Jonghyun thought he was only asking that, Minho spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I trust you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbfounded, Jonghyun blinked his eyes. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I trust you? Will you take care of him well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun gaped at the question, staring at the young male’s small face. Minho glanced at the older male before staring up at the ceiling. “Kibum and I have been practically together in everything. We grew up together, I know him well and he knows me way too well. He is kind of naive sometimes...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up, and Jonghyun only watched him for the entire time. Minho looked down to his foot and Jonghyun’s gaze followed his, only to find him staring at the brown anklet around his ankle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We bought this together when we were twelve. Kibum was kind of insecure of me finding new friends and I had to ‘bribe’ him with this,” laughed Minho, eyes dulled at the memory. He sighed and stared continuously on his anklet, “Ever since then he believed on me like a naive boy he is. He could be lonely at some times. He is smart, but he could be quite stupid when he is insecure about some things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this, Minho?” asked Jonghyun. He couldn’t help but curious. Minho sent him a smile and sighed again. “Kibum told me everything. He always sends me messages about how he was so happy that you asked him to be his boyfriend, along with the fact that he got his first kiss finally. And he said you are so handsome and so shining that he couldn’t help but ogling on you for the whole time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled at that. Kibum indeed told Minho everything then. He shook his head as a playful smile played on his lips, unaware of the gaze Minho was giving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to know whether you are serious with him or something. Kibum might be an adult now but he is my brother and I would never forgive you if you try to hurt him.” Minho’s voice was so low that Jonghyun felt his body slightly trembled from the threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nervous but sincere chuckle, Jonghyun bravely stared into Minho’s eyes. “You have my words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The strong look in Minho’s eyes slowly faded. “I can trust you then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to trust me. I would never want to hurt Kibum,” said Jonghyun in a certain tone, pulling Minho’s lips into a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded his head, patting the younger male’s knee in reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum came into the living room in the next ten minutes and he sat down on the floor, joining Jonghyun. “What did you two talk just now? You are not hitting on my boyfriend, right, Min?” joked Kibum with a playful smile. Minho rolled his eyes, “I prefer younger one, Ki. Do you see me that low?” asked Minho while faking a hurt expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum hit his shin and laughed. Minho swatted his hand away and grabbed something from behind his back on the couch. “It rang two times before. You got messages from your friend, Taemin, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Min, why are you looking into my phone? How did you even unlock it?” exclaimed Kibum and Jonghyun laughed at his high-pitched voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho shrugged, “You still have the same password.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum huffed but then he taped the messages from Taemin. “Hey, Min,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your password?” asked Kibum quietly while pretending to not care. Minho sent a quick look to Jonghyun as if saying ‘see?’ before humming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.Still the same. You don’t have to worry about something so small, silly,” said Minho gently while leaning forward to ruffle his hair. Kibum groaned at his messy hair, bending his head down to fix it but Jonghyun could see the smile on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male couldn’t help but pulled Kibum closer, palm rubbing Kibum’s arm up and down in a comforting manner. Kibum smiled at his gentle act and cuddled close to him. Minho watched the entire scene from behind, eyes locked on Kibum’s head leaning against Jonghyun’s shoulder. A relief smile crept onto his lips before he stood up from the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Min? Where are you going? I thought you want to watch the movie?” called Kibum as he stared at Minho who was stretching his body with a grunt. “I change my mind. I want to take a walk for a while,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum hummed and nodded his head, “Make sure to be back before dinner and don’t go too far! Oh, and bring your jacket!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho chuckled from the bedroom, murmuring a bored ‘yeah, yeah’ and Jonghyun chuckled. The younger male looked at Jonghyun questioningly and Jonghyun shrugged, “You act like a mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He could be like a kid sometimes,” said Kibum with a smile, hand unconsciously moving down to touch his ankle. Jonghyun’s eyes followed his hand and he smiled when he found the same anklet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you lay down? On my lap?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled and did so, staring up at Jonghyun’s face and sighed contently. “What do you want to do today, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun hummed and playfully tapped his chin, a hand running through Kibum’s soft hair lovingly. “I thought of taking you out for a date. But then I was so surprised to find another man opening the door, moreover without any shirt on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum giggled. “Min could be a dork sometimes. He just finished his exam as well, hyung, and he called me in the middle of the night, telling me that he would be sleeping over for a few days here. He is attending Seoul Univ.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Why don’t you go there as well? I thought you two are close?” asked Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Min’s family is kind of well off. He was planning to go with me when I decided it here but I forbade him from doing so. I mean, I can’t just pull him down with me just because my family is not that rich, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmh,” hummed Jonghyun softly, hearing the soft thuds of Minho’s steps getting further from the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, but, hyung. I don’t think we can have a date today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Why?” asked Jonghyun, clearly surprised at the date refusal. Kibum sent him a small smile, “Taemin is coming over. He told me he is around here so I just told him to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see. Don’t worry about it,” whispered Jonghyun while leaning down, pressing a kiss on Kibum’s cheek. The younger male giggled at his sweet move, turning his head to press their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The knock on the door stopped Minho from getting into his shoes. He opened the door, finding a young boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? Can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Kim Kibum live here?” asked the boy. Minho nodded his head, “Ki! You have another guest!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he heard no sound of someone walking and he sighed. “Please come in. He should be here or somewhere.” Minho walked in again, followed by the new comer and they got into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho chuckled in disbelief but then a smile crept onto his lips. He saw his best friend was currently sharing kisses with his boyfriend, with Kibum laying down on his boyfriend’s lap and Jonghyun bent down to press their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy beside Minho cleared his throat before smirking, “I never thought you are a cheesy type, Mr. Kim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both the kissing boys jolted up in surprise and Kibum’s face flushed as he found his best friend and his new friend stood there watching them. He grinned nervously, beckoning him over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Min, you should tell me when he is coming!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. You were just sucking his face off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t! I-It was just a peck!” defended Kibum with red face. Jonghyun laughed at his troubled face, standing up to bow at Taemin as the boy did the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Kibum, I can’t stay for too long. I need to go somewhere so I would just come and say hi. I need to go now, my mom told me to pick her up on the station,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Be careful then, Taemin! Oh, Taemin-ah! This is my friend, Minho. Min, he is Lee Taemin, my—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Classmate and new friend, I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum rolled his eyes, “Go now. You said you want to take a walk, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so. Taemin-ssi, let’s just walk together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. See you then, Kibum, Mr. Kim,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum squinted his eyes as he stared at Minho and Taemin’s retreating back. Jonghyun pulled him close and called, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minho is planning something. He is not that kind of person who would be nice to someone new...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed at Kibum’s curious face and pulled him down to sit on the couch. “Stay out of his things for a while. Who knows he wants to be Taemin’s friend as well,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Minho is hitting on Taemin! I know it!” grinned Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled and patted his head. “Let’s stop talking about them. I’m here, you know?” Kibum grinned and turned to see the older male. “Want to watch a movie, hyung? Min brought a lot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds nice,” answered Jonghyun as he watched Kibum got up from the couch, running to the corner of the room to grab the carton bag containing dvds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pick one quickly and then come back here, Kibum-ah. I want to cuddle,” said Jonghyun with a wide grin and Kibum nodded; the word ‘cuddle’ would never fail to grab his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a busy morning for Kibum. He had woken up at the early morning, finding something good to wear later and then hurried to the kitchen to prepare the delicious and special dishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was Jonghyun’s birthday and Kibum wanted nothing but the best for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found out about it a week ago, when he was doing nothing and got into the library while waiting for his next class. Kibum read some books and he happened to walk pass the lecturers’ board on the wall. He smiled when he caught Jonghyun’s smiling picture, along with his personal information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April, 8th.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum put the dough into the oven, hoping that the cake would turn out well. Kibum then proceeded on making other dishes which he found to be Jonghyun’s favorites in their three months relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he would glance at the clock, hissing softly at the time. His eyes would then stop on the sight of the wrapped gift box on top of the coffee table. His face flushed in embarrassment, hoping that he would not embarrass himself later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was luckily Sunday and a perfect day for a surprise thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum wrapped every plate with the wrapping plastic, not wanting them to get cold before picking up the key to Jonghyun’s place. He had already put the key into the same key chains of his, marking Jonghyun’s key with the small blue sticker and his with red sticker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He softly unlocked the door, hearing no sound coming from the inside of Jonghyun’s place and he sighed in relief. Kibum walked on his tiptoes to avoid making any sound and peeked into Jonghyun’s bedroom, finding the older male was still in deep sleep. Jonghyun must be tired after marking their tests the whole night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum opened Jonghyun’s apartment door wide open, and he got back into his place to bring the plates of dishes one by one. He could not risk of having Jonghyun awake before the surprise preparation was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table on the kitchen was full with various dishes, along with the simple chocolate sponge cake in the middle. Kibum found out that Jonghyun loved chocolate and they had the same taste for foods. Once he was done moving all of the plates into Jonghyun’s apartment, he locked his own since he wouldn’t be coming back for the day. He decided to sleep over at Jonghyun’s for today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The medium sized gift box was placed nicely, hidden under the couch. Wouldn’t want Jonghyun to find the main present so easily, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum brought his bag to the bathroom, checking his appearance and applied a bit cherry-lip balm on his lips. He felt like a girl sometimes, wanting to impress Jonghyun like this, but he couldn’t help it. Jonghyun was so handsome and so perfect and Kibum felt like he was out of place when he was on a date with Jonghyun. People had turned their head for the second stare when Jonghyun walked pass them and Kibum wanted to be on the same place with Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clock on the wall showed that it was seven a.m. already and it was time for Jonghyun to wake up. He walked to the bedroom, pushing the door and opened the small curtain to let the blinding sunshine entered the dark room. Jonghyun groaned and rolled on his stomach, weakly pulling his blanket over his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, wake up,” called Kibum while slowly sitting down on the spot beside Jonghyun. The older male grunted softly, burying his face deeper into the pillow and Kibum stifled a laugh. He crawled under the blanket and watched Jonghyun’s sleeping face from aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun hyung, wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun sighed, groaning once again before finally he fluttered his eyes open, widening them at the sight of smiling Kibum on his bed. “Kibum!?” croaked Jonghyun hoarsely, pulling a chuckle from the younger male. “Hey, hyung. Good morning,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, what are you doing here? I-In my bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum giggled at his face, scooting closer to him and lightly tapped Jonghyun’s cheek, “Waking you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure I’m not dreaming right now?” whispered Jonghyun, still a bit sleepy. Kibum laughed at his words and shook his head. “Do you need a proof then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think I need a kiss,” grinned Jonghyun dumbly. Kibum shook his head and Jonghyun frowned. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a bath first, hyung. You are smelly,” said Kibum with scrunched up nose. Jonghyun grinned again, watching as Kibum sat up and began to pull him up as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have to take a bath? It’s so comfortable here,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, because I have a surprise for you, hyung. You like surrpise, right?” teased Kibum. Jonghyun smiled and finally got up by himself, yawning and stretching his limbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What surprise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t be a surprise anymore if I told you, hyung,” answered Kibum nonchalantly while rolling his eyes. Jonghyun laughed and leaned over to him, pecking his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then.Good morning, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, skipping out of the bedroom when he heard the sound of water running.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun rubbed the towel all over his head, putting on a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of sweatpants. “Kibum?” called Jonghyun while drying the remaining water from his hair. He heard the answer, “I’m here, hyung,” from the kitchen and he put down the towel before heading to where his little boyfriend was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is my surp—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum sat there on the chair, grinning widely as he watched Jonghyun stopped on the doorway to the kitchen. The older male’s eyes locked onto the various dishes on the table and he gaped questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on, Kibum-ah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung... happy birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun felt his blood was leaving him. Oh yeah, it was his birthday today. How could he forget it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my surprise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded eagerly and stood up, walking towards him to pull him by his arm. “Sit down, hyung. I won’t let you eat standing,” joked Kibum. Jonghyun chuckled, eyes still running around the foods and he grinned widely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You prepared all of these?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the conformation nod from Kibum, Jonghyun picked up his chopsticks. “Where should I start?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anywhere. It’s all yours, hyung!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Jonghyun digged in. Kibum watched from across the table, seeing Jonghyun ate happily on everything that he cooked warmed his heart. He grinned, propping his chin on his palms as he continued to watch the older male eating to his heart content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun stopped eating however, after sensing that Kibum didn’t move even a bit. “Don’t you eat as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum chuckled, a lazy smile playing on his lips. “It’s fine. Just eat, hyung, don’t mind me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun frowned with his bottom lip jutted out. “That won’t do. You have to eat as well.” And he picked up some food into the plate, before offering it in front of Kibum’s mouth. He was taken aback, seeing Jonghyun smiled gently at him. “Come on, Kibum-ah,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth, letting Jonghyun fed him before the older male happily went back to eat. He was happy to know that Jonghyun liked his cooking and he was proud about the delicious taste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for you cake, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s eyes lit up in happiness, Kibum was sure he could see the shining stars in those eyes. At the eager nod from Jonghyun, Kibum picked up the knife and began cutting it, hearing Jonghyun went like ‘woah’ behind him. Jonghyun’s eyes followed the cake until the plate was served in front of his hungry eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum watched as Jonghyun feasted the cake eagerly, hearing him humming to the taste of melting chocolate icing on his tongue. He reached over to wipe the icing away from the corner of his lips, earning a soft ‘thank you’ from Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you done, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so. I can eat more but I’m so full now! Thank you so much, Kibum!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum grinned and shook his head, “It’s not over, hyung,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s grin dropped down and he stared questioningly, “There’s more!?” At Kibum’s nod, he was pulled out from his seat and Kibum pushed him to the living room. “Sit down, hyung,” said Kibum while gently pushing Jonghyun down to sit at the fluffy-carpeted floor. He watched as Kibum reached for something under the couch, pulling a pretty green wrapped box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” whispered Kibum while pushing the box to Jonghyun, joining him on the floor, “your birthday present.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled at his boyfriend, taking the box with mixed feeling, “You don’t have to do all this, Kibum...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning over, Jonghyun pressed a quick kiss on Kibum’s cheek. “Thank you. Can I open it?” Kibum nodded and watched as Jonghyun carefully pulled the ribbon off. He lifted the lid and gaped amazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, this,” said Kibum while pulling out a nicely wrapped shirt, “I think you look so... handsome when you are wearing black so I bought you this black shirt, hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun watched as Kibum explained his gift in slight panic in his voice. Then the younger male continued, “And this is,” Jonghyun looked down to find a brown knitted thick coat, “to keep you warm, hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s kind of, umm,” murmured Kibum while taking out a small box, “I don’t know, I just hope it fits your style, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun found an expensive wrist watch and he felt his eyes popped out. He and Kibum went out on a date at that time, and when they walked pass the watch shop, this was the one that stole Jonghyun’s attention. He didn’t know Kibum would know that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum fiddled with his fingers before murmuring, “I... don’t know. I hope you like it, hyung. I had never given present to anyone beside my family and Min, so I don’t really know whether this would fit you or, umm, well, hyung... I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun leaned forward; pressing their lips together in a sudden kiss that made Kibum widened his eyes in surprise. He fell down and Kibum quickly propped himself with his palm against the carpet before he would really fall flat on his back. Jonghyun leaned back, eyes fluttered open as Kibum watched him silently. “...h-hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know how happy I am, Kibum-ah. You don’t have to worry about it. I love your present, Kibum. Thank you so much,” whispered Jonghyun against his lips. Kibum’s lips lifted up into a relief smile before he hummed, “Um, there’s one more, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he rummaged into the present box, pulling out a plain blue-colored phone case. “I want to have something coupled with you, so... I bought this. It’s kind of silly, I know, but, uh... I... Do you mind if you use this phone case, hyung...? It’s a bit childish but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum found himself fell flat on his back, with Jonghyun locking their lips once again. He quickly closed his eyes, putting the phone case down before trailing his fingers on the older male’s shoulder. Jonghyun trapped him down on the carpeted floor, both palms holding onto his cheeks as he propped himself up with his knees on each side of Kibum’s hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun poked his bottom lips with his tongue, licking the soft lip before he nudged on Kibum’s slightly parted mouth for an entrance. Kibum sighed softly, opening up and felt the same electricity ran down his body when their tongue met. He trailed his fingers up to massage the hair on his neck and Jonghyun grunted into his mouth. He leaned down more, tilting his head aside as to deepen the kiss. Kibum let out a soft sound as Jonghyun suddenly trapped his tongue and sucked on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum felt his head spun and he squeezed on the older male’s shoulder. The kiss lasted for a long time until Kibum could no longer find the fresh air in his lungs, breathing the same air from Jonghyun’s mouth. Jonghyun finally slowed the surprise kiss and he stopped altogether, leaned back with harsh breathing his Kibum’ swollen lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...hyung,” whispered Kibum softly as he fluttered his eyes open. He watched as Jonghyun smiled down at him, rubbing his thumbs over his flushed cheeks. “Kibum-ah... you don’t have to worry about anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum took a deep breath, filling back his empty lungs as he listened to Jonghyun’s words. “You never had a relationship before, but you do really well. I mean, you give me the best birthday gift ever, Kibum-ah. I don’t find them silly, or childish. They are amazing. Perfect. I... I don’t even know what to say... I don’t think ‘thank you’ is enough for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down, pressing their forehead and smiled. “You are everything that I could ask for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum watched through his half-lidded eyes, smiling so wide in relief. “I’m glad...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kibum. Really. Thank you very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips tangled in another kiss, molded together in a slow dance and soft nibbles. Kibum let out a soft whine when the electricity hit his body again as Jonghyun wrapped their tongue together. “You taste really good, Kibum. Do you put on something?” asked Jonghyun breathlessly when he pulled back, now tracing his lips on Kibum’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male chuckled and hummed, “Lip balm, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed against his neck, “So naughty, my Kibummie.” He pecked his neck, continuing his journey to his throat before playfully biting on it. Kibum laughed at the puppy biting and wriggled under Jonghyun’s squishing body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah,” called Jonghyun when he settled his head down on his neck. Kibum hummed, running his fingers through his brown hair. Jonghyun pecked his neck again and spoke, “Do you want to cuddle with me on my bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled and laughed. “Gladly, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun lifted himself up, pecking his lips once again before helping him up. His eyes caught the sight of a paper bag on the coffee table and he questioned, “Is that a present, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum shrugged, “I found it in front of your door, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male picked it up and looked inside, finding a box of expensive chocolates and a card. He read it before quickly shoving it back into the paper bag. “From who, hyung?” asked Kibum curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. It’s from... my old friend,” answered Jonghyun quickly before putting the paper bag aside to the corner of the room. Kibum hummed, watching as Jonghyun slowly and carefully putting all of his presents into the box and brought it with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum clutched on his arm as Jonghyun led him to his room, putting the gift box on the table before getting under the blanket. Kibum chuckled at his act, getting under the blanket as well when Jonghyun lifted it up for his arrival. Strong arms automatically wrapped around him and Kibum buried his face against Jonghyun’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kibum-ah. God, I’m so happy today,” whispered Jonghyun as he kissed the crown of Kibum’s head. The younger male smiled, fisting the fabric of Jonghyun’s tank top and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun lifted his chin and once again locked their lips together, tongue meeting in another special way. Kibum nibbled on Jonghyun’s plump lip, smiling into the kiss when he felt his heart warmed. Jonghyun felt his smile before grinning as well, laughing in their kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could eat you up, really. You are so adorable,” murmured Jonghyun softly, not wanting to stop the now lazy kiss. Kibum hummed, keeping their lips brushing together as he cuddled closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have nothing to do today. Let’s stay like this, Kibum-ah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, hyung,” mumbled Kibum back, as he hugged the older male’s muscular body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for hours, until Jonghyun fell back asleep with their lips still pressed together. Kibum smiled, caressing his cheeks before deciding to find some sleep as well. But then before he slept, the thought of red paper bag on the corner of the room was haunting his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first semester was about to end. Holidays were coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time he realized that something was off was when he walked into the building. It might be his feeling, but Kibum felt like a few people were staring at him. Kibum was no popular kid, he was just the usual kid who came to study and when the classes were over, he would walk back home. He didn’t expect that people would start recognizing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of them were the girls. They were staring at him as if he had the third eye on his forehead and Kibum felt kind of uncomfortable to be stared like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up from his sneakers, wanting to stare into one of the girls’ eyes but then they looked away before he could lock eyes with them. It was surely weird. Maybe he wore a weird combination clothes today? Or maybe he put on the different sneakers? Or maybe his glasses were broken and he didn’t realize it? Or maybe he forgot to unzip his pants?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah?” called Taemin and he broke his speculations in his mind. “Hey, Taemin,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about? You were frowning just now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... It’s nothing, don’t worry,” answered Kibum with a light pat on the other male’s arm. Taemin furrowed his eyebrows like asking ‘are you sure’ and Kibum nodded his head reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. The class is about to start,” murmured Kibum while pulling onto his friend’s arm. Taemin shrugged before walking along with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was really, really weird, thought Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just realized that most of the girls who were staring at him with frown on their face were his classmate. Once they got into the classroom, another group of girls was whispering some things behind their hands, ignoring the way they seemed so mean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum wanted to ignore them. He wouldn’t see them after the first semester was done and thankfully, the exams were about to start. It was only two weeks left until Kibum would not see them for about a few weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun entered the class with a smile, sending a special one to where Kibum was sitting. He looked up, planning to reply the smile when then he heard the whispers clearly for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile dropped, and Kibum stared down at his curled fingers resting on top of his lap. He heard Taemin asking him about what was wrong but Kibum decided to ignore him for this time. He took a deep breath and clutched on his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So this was what would happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun stopped smiling when Kibum didn’t reply to his smile just now. For the whole class going, Kibum didn’t even lift his head to stare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the class was ended, he watched as the younger male sprinted out from the class without even saying goodbye or even waiting for his friend. Taemin was just as surprised as he was. He looked at Taemin, asking with his eyes and Taemin could only shake his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum was acting weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped his things into his bag before walking out from the building, dialing the younger male’s numbers. Kibum ignored his call and it was the first time. Maybe he was sick?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun stopped in front of Kibum’s apartment, debating whether he should knock or just unlock the door with his key. He decided to just knock since Kibum was really weird just now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he knocked on the door, waiting for it to be opened but he heard no sound from the inside. Maybe Kibum hadn’t come back yet?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried calling him again but then it was connected to the voicemail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah? You there?” called Jonghyun while knocking on the door. He got no answer and Jonghyun was worried now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the next day when finally Taemin could grab onto Kibum’s arm and dragged him to the corner. “What is going on with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” murmured Kibum while staring down on the tiles of the floor. Taemin sighed, “Stop hiding things and look at me when you talk!” He barked. Kibum sighed and stared up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Taemin? I’m tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening? Did something happen? Mr. Kim is seriously worried with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum opened his mouth but then Taemin stopped him, “Don’t you dare to answer me with your ‘nothing’ bullshit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin glared at him, tapping his foot impatiently before he heard Kibum murmured, “What should I do...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s... People... They know...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People? Who? They know what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They know... Someone saw me and Jonghyun hyung. And those girls are talking about it all the time. What should I do? What if Jonghyun hyung lost his job because of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin frowned. No wonder those girls were staring at them like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mind them. They wouldn’t dare. Just glare at them if they are staring at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I can’t...” mumbled Kibum. Taemin sighed and pulled him towards the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum was the type that didn’t want to pull people’s attention on him. He felt safe when people were not looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah! Stop staring!” groaned Taemin at two girls who were blatantly staring at them in the class. Kibum nudged his ribs, telling him to stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do that, Taemin-ah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just ignore them. Oh, have you told Mr. Kim?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum shook his head. “He should never know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? He has the right to know!” exclaimed Taemin. Kibum ignored him and opened his book. He still could hear the loud whispers of people and he was sure Taemin was hearing them as well. He watched as the other male was murmuring curses under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him. Don’t take the entire burden on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be stupid if I let him know what was troubling me and then he would have the burden as well!” argued Kibum, clutching his pencil tightly. Taemin scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be an idiot. Do you think he would just stay still after hearing that? He would finish everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to add more burdens on him. It will be over soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop acting so fucking stupid, Kibum! Argh, whatever!” Taemin grunted before picking his things and moved away to other seat. Kibum bit down his lip and bent his head lower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun watched as Kibum was sitting on the back seat in the class and Taemin sat on the middle. What happened? Did they fight?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to grab Kibum’s attention but the younger male was just locking his eyes on his book for the whole time. Jonghyun stared at Taemin and the other boy was clearly annoyed. He could see it from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum was sprinting out again after the class and Jonghyun stared at his back in confusion. He stared at Taemin and made a small gesture to tell him to wait for a while. They needed to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The students were walking out and he could see Taemin’s annoyed face. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taemin, what is going on? Did you two fight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! Ask him yourself! Geez!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taemin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop asking me! You are his boyfriend, not me!” hissed the younger male before walking out annoyed from the class. Jonghyun was worried as hell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah? Can I come in?” called Jonghyun softly after unlocking the door with his key. He found no one on the living room and then there was also no sound from the kitchen. He walked to the bedroom and carefully knocked on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey,” murmured the sound from inside. Jonghyun turned the knob but it was locked form the inside. “Kibum-ah, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, hyung. I... I want to sleep. Can we talk later?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun sighed, humming softly before saying a goodbye. He made his way out and walked into his apartment, not knowing the state of Kibum’s tired face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the next day when Jonghyun realized that Kibum was still acting like that and Taemin was still ignoring him. It was depressing and he didn’t like to see the frown on Kibum’s face. It just didn’t suit him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lessons were over and he watched as Kibum was walking out from the building. Jonghyun hurriedly packed up his things and followed where Kibum was going. It had been a while since the last time he had been in less than a few meters with Kibum. He had been missing the younger male for a while; remembering the feeling of having him in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had to be something that made Kibum acted like this and Jonghyun was determined to find it out. Kibum couldn’t be like this for the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum climbed up the stairs, taking slow steps while bending his head down. His shoulders were slumped down in a depressed state and Jonghyun felt the stinging pinch in his chest. He wanted nothing but rushed over there and took him in his embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to his apartment closed right after Kibum entered. Jonghyun took put his own key and slowly unlocked the door, entering Kibum’s place silently. He found the younger male sitting down on the couch; head leaned back with his eyes closed. A tired sigh escaped his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male was startled at the sudden voice and opened his eyes, only to find Jonghyun standing in front of him. He darted his eyes in panic, avoiding Jonghyun’s stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hyung,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, please stop acting like this. Please tell what I did and what it is that makes you acted like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum scooted away from the couch before forcing a smile, planning on running away into his room. “I-It’s nothing, hyung. What are you talking about? I-I have some assignments to do so—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim Kibum, stop avoiding me and tell me what it is! I’m your boyfriend if you don’t remember and it hurts me to see you act like this!” Jonghyun raised his voice and Kibum flinched, stopping on his steps. The older male stared at his back, eyes begging for any explanation. When he watched that Kibum’s body trembled along with the deep sigh he was taking, he stepped forward and enveloped the younger male into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing his chest tight against Kibum’s back, he took the scent he was missing for a while already. He felt Kibum trembled in his arms and he opened his mouth to talk, but Kibum beat him to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...what should I do, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? Please tell me, Kibum-ah. Stop acting like this and making me worry...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum clutched onto his arms which were holding his waist. His fingers gripped onto his coat so tightly that Jonghyun began to worry more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They know, hyung. T-They find out about us... They talk about it everyday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” asked Jonghyun silently, arms tightening around him. Kibum let out a soft sob and that was when Jonghyun realized that Kibum was crying. “S-Some girls in my class...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun sighed and slowly turned him around, hugging him. Kibum clutched around his neck, burying his face on his shoulder. “What else? Did they say something else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded, “Someone saw us before. They talk about it everyday. They whisper about it behind me and they... they said,” he stopped, gulping down the stuck words in his throat. Jonghyun rubbed his back, humming, “What did they say...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-They said... they said I... I...” His fingers gripped onto the back of Jonghyun’s coat and the older male pressed his lips against his head. Kibum hiccupped; tightening his hold around him as if he was scared Jonghyun would suddenly disappear from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said that I... slept with you for good grades. Hyung, it hurts so much.” Kibum whispered weakly, not believing his voice to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun closed his eyes, murmuring the soft ‘it will be okay’ repeatedly into his ear. Kibum cried into his shoulder, “I’m sorry, hyung. What if you lose your job because of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male leaned back from the hug, palms cradling his crying face. “What are you talking about? It’s not your fault, Kibum. Why are you saying sorry? Listen to me... Nothing of this is your fault, okay? People love to talk nonsense and you can’t believe them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum’s lips trembled as if he wanted to say something but he could only shake his head. Jonghyun sighed and pressed his lips against Kibum’s temple. “Don’t worry. Don’t worry about anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you saying sorry for?” whispered Jonghyun softly, patting his back for comfort. Kibum murmured, “For making you worry. And Taemin, too...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled and rubbed their nose together. “Yeah, Taemin is so worried with you. He becomes more snappy than usual and he is so annoying nowadays.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum let out a soft breathless laugh before looking up to Jonghyun from under his wet eyelashes. “I’m sorry I keep this for so long to myself, hyung. You are so busy already and I don’t want to add more things to your mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun shook his head, wiping the remaining tears from Kibum’s eyes before planting kisses on each of them. “You should have told me about this from the beginning. I don’t want you to hide things from me again, okay? It’s not only your problem. It’s ours. Don’t put all the blame on you and don’t forget that I’m your boyfriend. I don’t want you to face every problem by yourself. Promise me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male nodded slowly before breaking into a small smile. Jonghyun grinned at the sight and brushed their lips gently, “I haven’t seen you smile for a while. You are the prettiest when you smile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pink tints on Kibum’s cheeks made Jonghyun chuckled before he tilted his head and pressed their lips together. Jonghyun held himself from deepening the kiss and let the kiss remained innocent for now. He pulled back, pushing Kibum’s bangs from his eyes and hugging him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t sleep. Your eyes are swollen and the bags under them are really showing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. I can’t sleep well...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should sleep now. Get a proper rest. You don’t have to come tomorrow. It’s just the last meeting before the exam. I will tell you some important things later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No but, Kibum-ah. You don’t have to worry about it. Last meeting is not really important. Oh. And you better apologize to Taemin soon. That kid is really worried. He may not show it but the frown on his face is getting deeper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum chuckled and hummed. “I will call him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now sleep, Kibum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you stay with me, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m not planning on going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun entered the morning class, changing knowing glance with Taemin. The younger male sent him a quick smile before Jonghyun greeted the class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the last meeting before your exam so I just need to tell you some things. Be prepared for the exam and study nicely. Don’t waste your time in unimportant things and use it to study.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The students nodded at his words, preparing to get out from the classroom. Jonghyun smiled at them and walked closer to the center of the class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And about the gossips that I’m hearing for a few days. You are talking about me, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls stopped breathing and their eyes widened. Jonghyun sent them a smile, but everyone knew it was fake. There was a meaning behind that smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are talking about my relationship with Kim Kibum. Am I right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one answered his question and Taemin snickered behind his hand. He quickly took out his phone, sending a video message to someone who was not there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum opened his heavy eyes when his phone beeped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taemin? What—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard about those bad things you were talking about him and I don’t like it. You are educated students, not some people with big, useless mouth. I don’t like hearing you saying that he did things only to have good grades or whatever. If you have any question about it then you can ask about it now. I will answer everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The class went on silent, before finally one brave girl whispered: “Then what is your relationship with Kibum-ssi, Mr. Kim?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile, Jonghyun replied nonchalantly, “He is my boyfriend. I confessed to him first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The students, mostly the girls, held their breath. “There is no rule saying that a lecturer can’t have a romance relationship with the student. You are not a high school student anymore. You are an adult now so you can decide which is right and which is wrong. I’m so proud with this class since most of you are having high grades compared with other classes. I just didn’t think that some of you are narrow-minded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid if you want to inform me to the school. I’m not backing away like a coward and I’m going to defend my boyfriend like this. Is this understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, Mr. Kim.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, I’m back—ooff!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun was taken aback at the sudden strong embrace and he fell on his butt. He stared at his boyfriend who was hugging him tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, why did you do that...?” asked Kibum softly. Jonghyun blinked his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taemin sent me a video of your speech... What if they report you for real? You will lose your job because of me and I don’t want that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun let out a soft ‘ah’ as the realization hit him and he wrapped his arms around the younger male. “You saw it? It was kind of embarrassing now that I think about it...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung! I’m serious here! What if—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh. Don’t worry about it. No one will dare to do that. Believe me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure, hyung?” whispered Kibum into his coat. Jonghyun chuckled at his cute boyfriend, patting his back while readjusting Kibum’s position on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just sure about it. The head of the university is my uncle, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum snapped his head up with eyes wide opened. “F-For real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. You don’t have to worry about anything. I will take care of it, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stared into his eyes for a while before breaking into a laugh. “God, Jonghyun hyung. I don’t know what to do about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun blinked before laughing lightly. “Am I good, Kibum-ah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gosh, you were so cool, hyung. I mean... I don’t know. So great!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed loudly, rethinking of the way he blabbered his speech in front of the students. Then the strong tug on his coat made him stop laughing, only to find Kibum staring at him with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male chuckled; one hand guiding Kibum’s nape and his other hand propped himself up on the floor. “Yeah, sure. Kiss me good and nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum complied with the request.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum laughed at the silly request, before rolling to his back and grabbed onto the older male’s shoulder. He pressed his lips to Jonghyun’s for a brief second, before rolling back onto his stomach to continue playing the paused game on his phone. He felt Jonghyun moved beside him, until finally he felt his warmth on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you give me any attention, Kibum?” murmured Jonghyun by his ear. Kibum chuckled, keeping his eyes on the shooting game and he felt Jonghyun settled comfortably on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t squish me, hyung,” he reminded Jonghyun. The older male just hummed and pressed his face on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a short holiday after the exams before they would start the second semester. Jonghyun said that they needed healing time because they hadn’t cuddled together for about three weeks since the incident with his classmates and the exams. He suggested that they needed a-two-weeks-sleepover and Kibum agreed without much word, only laughing as the response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was why they were currently lying down on Jonghyun’s bed, lazing around without doing anything important. Not that Jonghyun minded though; he had Kibum’s scent all over his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that? Why are you playing it like crazy?” asked Jonghyun, lifting his face from the soft texture of his boyfriend’s shirt. Kibum hummed, tapping the screen as he was shooting the enemy’s planes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Min is currently playing this. We always play the same game to see whose better,” answered Kibum simply, groaning afterwards when his plane was shot and it exploded. Kibum sighed before putting his phone down, burying his face into the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Argh, Min should be a few levels ahead now...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled and slipped his hands under the younger male’s stomach, hugging him. “Why am I jealous? You talk about Minho all the time,” murmured Jonghyun teasingly. He felt Kibum moved under him, hearing the words, “Hyung, get up a bit...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Kibum was settled on his back, he grabbed Jonghyun by his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “Are you really jealous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun jutted out his lower lip and nodded. Kibum rolled his eyes and pulled Jonghyun down to fully lay comfortably on top of him. “Hyung, you act like a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it. My boyfriend is talking about another man,” mumbled Jonghyun against his collarbone and Kibum chuckled. He softly patted him on the back of his head, grabbing Jonghyun’s attention to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Min is my brother. Why is my boyfriend getting jealous over my brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled, leaning down to rub their nose together. “I’m just kidding, silly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is my cool boyfriend who said that he wanted to defend me?” pouted Kibum with puckered lips. Jonghyun laughed at his face, pressing his lips to Kibum’s puckered ones for a squishy kiss. Kibum smiled, laughing afterwards before putting his hands on the older male’s shoulder. Jonghyun leaned for a proper kiss and nibbled on the heart-shaped lips, hearing a soft sigh from Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s make out, Kibum-ah,” whispered Jonghyun lazily against his lips and Kibum only smiled as the answer. He opened up when he felt Jonghyun’s tongue was poking on the gap between his lips, and once again, he felt that electricity ran down his body when their tongues met. He didn’t know until when he would feel this way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun propped himself up with his knees, feeling Kibum’s long fingers rubbing the hair on the back of his neck and he shivered slightly. He tilted his head, stealing the younger male’s breathe away as he sucked on Kibum’s tongue. The younger male whined softly, sometimes pulling on his hair before massaging his scalp in apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When was the last time they had a hot kiss like this? Oh, Kibum forgot already. He liked being this close with Jonghyun; he could feel his body heat. Jonghyun was so warm and Kibum loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung...” whispered Kibum when Jonghyun pulled back slightly, ignoring his whisper before plunging back into his mouth. Kibum squeezed his eyes shut, breathing into the older male’s mouth as he felt his lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen. He hummed, following Jonghyun’s lead in their tongues dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmh...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun leaned back, licking Kibum’s lower lip from their mixed saliva before making his way to his jaw. Kibum trailed his hands down from his shoulder, feeling the abs and muscles on Jonghyun’s chest under his palms. Oh, his hyung sure worked out a lot. He stopped one of his hands on Jonghyun’s chest, feeling the fast heartbeats and he smiled a bit. His other hand was currently stopping on the older male’s waist, feeling his warm skin from the slightly lifted t-shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum breathed through his mouth, feeling Jonghyun’s lips peppering wet kisses on his neck down to his collarbone. He felt Jonghyun’s fingers dancing along his sides, before they slipped under his shirt. The first contact of Jonghyun’s fingers with his skin made him flinched in surprise. Jonghyun was still busying himself in licking all over his neck, until suddenly Kibum yelped noiselessly when Jonghyun bit down on the spot above his collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huffff...” Kibum let out soft breathes from his mouth, feeling his body heating up from Jonghyun’s doing. He arched his back, hearing the soft sounds of Jonghyun sucking on that spot before he felt Jonghyun’s thumbs rubbing on his exposed hipbones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it happening? Them doing it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum felt his head spun dizzily, fingers clutching on Jonghyun’s broad shoulder as the older male was soothing the stinging bite on his skin with his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hyung, s-stop...” whispered Kibum softly and Jonghyun snapped his head up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah? Did I hurt you?” His voice sounded so worried that it pulled a smile on Kibum’s lips. He shook his head no, hesitating on voicing his thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um... You don’t want to do it with me?” asked Jonghyun carefully, fully knowing where their action just now was heading. Kibum widened his eyes and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I-I mean... I want to do... it... with you, hyung... but,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gazed to somewhere else, feeling his heart was about to jump out from his ribcage. Jonghyun whispered ‘it’s okay, tell me’ and Kibum nodded slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I don’t think I’m ready, hyung... It’s just... this is a big step and... I don’t know...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled, leaning down to brush their lips together, “It’s okay. I won’t force you, Kibum-ah. I’m sorry, I got carried away just now,” admitted Jonghyun with a bashful smile, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum reached up to hold onto his cheeks, pulling Jonghyun down for a soft kiss. “It’s fine, hyung. I’m thankful that you stop when I ask you... and I’m sorry because I’m not ready yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, why are you saying sorry? It’s okay, don’t worry about it, hm? It is kind of my fault, by the way,” murmured Jonghyun softly. Kibum smiled and pecked his lips once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun got up, sitting down on the bed and helped the younger boy up. He patted down Kibum’s messy hair, pulling down the lifted shirt and grinned bashfully when he put back the shirt which was fallen down the younger male’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I made a mark,” whispered Jonghyun, thumb rubbing on the reddish mark on Kibum’s skin. “I can’t see it, hyung,” Kibum tried to look down but it was out from his sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed, telling him to see it later on the mirror, before they got silent all of sudden. “Uh, it gets awkward now. Sorry about that,” said Jonghyun. Kibum blushed and palmed his cheeks, bending his head down and he caught the sight of Jonghyun’s tented pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hyung, you are...” Kibum gulped down his saliva. Jonghyun looked at the direction of Kibum’s gaze before he grabbed a pillow and covered his crotch. “It will disappear...” murmured Jonghyun embarrassedly. Kibum silently hummed, keeping his gaze down on the wrinkled sheet under them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum cleared his throat, chuckling softly before letting out his laugh. “Why is it so awkward, hyung?” He asked between his laughs. Jonghyun grinned and shrugged, putting the pillow away as he felt the heat on his body was going away. He leaned forward, putting his palms flat against the bed on each spot beside Kibum’s exposed thighs from the shorts he was wearing. He pressed a sweet kiss on the younger male’s lips and Kibum giggled from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s stop being so awkward, okay?” whispered Jonghyun. Kibum nodded, lifting his hands up to tenderly touch Jonghyun’s cheeks and kissed his lips again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the time when they shared the third sweet kiss when suddenly they heard voice from living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both were startled. Kibum stared in Jonghyun’s eyes questioningly as the older male was widening his eyes in surprise. “Oh no...” murmured Jonghyun softly. Kibum was about to ask what and who when suddenly the door to the bedroom was opened from outside and Jonghyun instantly jumped forward to hide Kibum behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun! There you are! I called you but you don’t answer me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...” whined Jonghyun in a troubled voice. Kibum grasped on the back of Jonghyun’s shirt, looking at the middle-aged woman on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer me, young man. Why are you—Oh, who is that behind you, Jonghyun-ah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What are you talking about?” Jonghyun mumbled, moving a bit to hide Kibum more behind his back. Kibum blinked repeatedly as to why Jonghyun seemed like to hide him from this woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim Jonghyun, move away or I will force you,” threatened the woman and Jonghyun sighed desperately. His tensed shoulder slumped down and he whispered a soft ‘sorry’ to Kibum who could only blink questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman stepped closer and stared at Jonghyun with furrowed eyebrows. “You are in trouble if you don’t move away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun lifted his hands up in a surrender move before Kibum was out in the sight. The woman stared at him and Kibum gulped down his saliva nervously. Who was this woman and why did she—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, please.” Jonghyun whispered in begging tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum’s eyes widened in surprise. This woman was Jonghyun’s mother?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is this fine young man?” asked her, slowly stepping more closely to the bed. Kibum crawled out from the bed, standing before bowing down politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m so sorry for not greeting you sooner, ma’am! My name is Kim Kibum and I... Uh, I...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is my boyfriend, Mom,” said Jonghyun from beside him, a hand draped on the younger male’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum bent his body down, squeezing his eyes close as he felt Jonghyun’s tight grip on his waist. He was kind of scared, he didn’t know why. Jonghyun’s mother stepped closer and he heard the older male sighed, before Kibum felt hands grabbing his shoulder and he was brought into a tight embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun-ah, how come you get such a fine boy? I never know you have a nice taste in cute boy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum was blinking his eyes continuously. Did she just... call him cute?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Kibum, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, ma’am...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so polite? How old are you, dear?” She asked, palms cradling Kibum’s cheeks. The younger male whispered, “I’m eighteen, ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun! You got yourself a young lover! Why haven’t I heard about this before?” asked the mother with a glare. Jonghyun rubbed his face with his palms tiredly before groaning, “Because of this! You are going to scare him away, Mom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? I’m not scaring him away! Right, Kibummie?” asked she softly, palms rubbing onto Kibum’s cheeks. The younger male sent her a smile and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? Even Kibummie agrees with me! Oh, you have such soft skin, dear...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And stop calling him ‘Kibummie’ like you have known him for so long, Mom!” grunted Jonghyun under his breath. Kibum laughed softly at his boyfriend’s antics, before hearing a soft squeal from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so pretty, Kibummie! Come with me—” She stopped when suddenly she caught the sight of something on the young male’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry... Did I disturb something...?” She whispered carefully, eyes locked on the mark. Jonghyun groaned, quickly pulling the collar of Kibum’s shirt up to cover the mark. “Mom, stop it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, “I won’t say anything in your private life, Jonghyun, but make sure to use safety, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MOM!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, come with me, Kibummie! We have another person to greet in the living room~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s head snapped up, “What do you mean with another—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling, look at what I found! Our Jonghyunnie is having a boyfriend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Jonghyun, you get yourself a pretty boy!” said the low voice, followed by a loud laugh. Jonghyun hissed under his breath, “Dad, stop that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder... I thought I got into the wrong apartment before... Jonghyun usually left his things carelessly on everywhere. Kibummie must be the one who puts things to their right place, right?” She asked softly, a happy smile on her lips. Kibum nodded, scratching the back of his head shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The middle-aged man laughed loudly. “I can’t believe this! My son has a nice taste!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun was having his head down in his hands, depressed with the fact that his healing time with Kibum was disturbed by his parents. Kibum was answering every question that his parents giving him; from like how they met, how they got together, and so on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you mean that you two are practically like... living together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... if you think it like that, then... yes, Sir,” answered Kibum with a smile. Jonghyun was recovering from his depressed state, draping his arm on Kibum’s shoulder and pulled him close to his chest. He heard his mother squealed and he held himself back from rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, why are you here?” asked Jonghyun irritated, getting a hit on his thigh from Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the way you welcomed your parents, Kim Jonghyun? I was thinking about coming over since you haven’t called in like three months and I was so surprised to see that the reason that you are not calling is because of a lover. I can’t get mad anymore now that I know Kibum is here taking care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother was talking dreamily and Jonghyun chuckled. “Do you bring anything to eat, Mom? I’m hungry,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Should I take the foods out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, let me do that, ma’am! You can talk with hyung and I will prepare the food! Hyung must be missing his parents, so I will do that,” offered Kibum. His mother was delighted with his offer and Kibum sent him a smile before skipping away to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s eyes followed his boyfriend’s figure until he was out of his sight. “He will come back, Jonghyun. Stop staring at Kibummie like that,” joked his father. His mother hugged him close, murmuring how much she missed him, and how happy she was that her son now had a boyfriend. Not to mention the great one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun grinned and hugged her back, murmuring: “I miss you, too, Mom, but please don’t scare him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got a hit on the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum?” Jonghyun called while entering the kitchen. The younger male smiled, stirring the soup on the stove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hyung. Why are you here? How about your parents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop thinking about them. Think about me,” whined Jonghyun, an arm wrapped around his slender waist. Kibum laughed, leaning his head on the older male’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, your parents are so nice. They are so friendly. No wonder you are like this, hyung,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are over-friendly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t talk like that, Jonghyun hyung.” Kibum said with a playful pinch to his arm. Jonghyun jutted out his lower lip and Kibum laughed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, there are so many foods your mother brought. Which one that you want to eat, hyung? I will re-heat it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there any meat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. There. You want me to re-heat it, hyung?” offered Kibum. Jonghyun nodded eagerly and Kibum took the box, putting the stir-fry meats onto the pan. The older male was half-hugging him on his hips, watching as Kibum’s delicate long fingers were moving gracefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like the guest and you are the house owner,” joked Jonghyun. Kibum chuckled and hummed in agreement, flipping the meats for a few minutes before pouring it into the plate. “Want to try, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I?” asked Jonghyun, eyes shining at the sight of the meat in the brownie sauce. Kibum laughed, nodding before picking a slice of meat with the chopsticks, bringing it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful, it’s hot,” whispered Kibum while blowing onto the meat. Jonghyun grinned, opening his mouth and bit the meat happily. Kibum laughed at his happy face, thumb wiping the sauce away from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tasty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. The meat that Mom cooked is always the best.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun stopped munching, rolling his eyes when he heard the hushed whisper from the doorway of the kitchen. “Mom, your way of hiding is a fail and stop doing that. It’s creepy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother came out with an innocent smile, followed by the father. “You should feed Kibummie as well, Jonghyun! Where is your manner? You said you are a romanticist yet you do nothing!” scolded his mother. Kibum laughed at her words, turning around to turn off the stove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to eat as well, ma’am, Sir?” asked Kibum, standing on his toes to open the cabinet above his head. Jonghyun reached over behind him and helped him, ignoring the way his mother whispered excitedly at the way Kibum smiled thankfully to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be nice, Kibummie. And you don’t have to be that polite!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfectly fine, ma’am. Please sit down and enjoy yourself,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun watched his mother staring dreamily at Kibum’s back. “Stop watching, Mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t! It feels like Kibummie is my son-in-law!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stopped putting the steaming rice into the bowl, face red from the sentence. Being a son-in-law for Jonghyun’s mother, meant he got married to Jonghyun, right? Just by thinking about it made him shy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Mom!” groaned Jonghyun, flustered. His mother rolled her eyes, poking Jonghyun on his ribs to go and help Kibum out. Jonghyun sighed, standing up and took the tray from Kibum’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about my mom. She is a bit weird,” murmured Jonghyun. Kibum shook his head while pouring the soup into bowls. “It’s perfectly fine, hyung. She is very nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun watched as Kibum delicately did everything and he felt his chest warmed. He glanced backward, seeing that the wall behind the kitchen counter was at the perfect angle and he was sure his parents wouldn’t be able to see him from the dining table. He put down the tray with various bowls, before hugging Kibum from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male stopped putting the lid on the soup pot, smiling. “What is it, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for my mom’s act... but I’m not sorry for what she said that last time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum felt his heart skipped a beat, before it beat so fast. He felt Jonghyun tightened his hold on his waist, before whispering, “It feels like a dream to have you in my arms like this and... you really look like a great son-in-law.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed a soft kiss on the corner of Kibum’s lips, before grabbing the abandoned tray and left the kitchen with red face. Kibum held his chest, cheeks heating up as a smile formed on his heart-shaped lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time passed a bit faster than Kibum could think. They got busy ever since the classes started again. Jonghyun didn’t have the class with Kibum in it and that made him a bit disappointed. Kibum reassured him that it was perfectly fine and that it would be good so they both could concentrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the girls from Kibum’s previous class were still stealing glances at him but it was not that bad like before. Most of the times when they were caught staring, Kibum would find Jonghyun glaring from a certain corner of the building and it made him laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum chose every class with Taemin to make sure that they wouldn’t be separated. He enjoyed being around that kid and he considered him as one of the most important people in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His relationship with Jonghyun got a bit more progress than before. They had a good making out time every night before they got into their own apartment. Jonghyun had gotten a bit touchier than before but then Kibum was fine with that. They still hadn’t done anything more than touching innocently and Jonghyun had made it sure that he wouldn’t force Kibum into something he didn’t like. Kibum was forever thankful to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rarely went on dates now since they were both busy enough. Jonghyun sometimes apologized to him for not taking him out for a date and Kibum easily leaned over to shut him up with a kiss, whispering the gentle: It is okay, really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun would stop blabbering for two seconds, before the grateful smile crept onto his lips. They would end up making out on the couch, with Kibum trapped under the older male.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was this small problem, however.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t said ‘I love you’ up until now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum was still a bit unsure about that. He liked Jonghyun a lot, he swore. But then when he thought about saying the word ‘love’, it was kind of a heavy word and Kibum was afraid that if he said it too carelessly, it would lose its meaning. Jonghyun hadn’t said it as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he caught the older male staring at him with love in his eyes, gentle fingers caressing his hair. His plump lips would part, as if he was about to say something but then he stopped before the words could come out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Kibum thought Jonghyun was too considerate with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he was still a bit immature, still a bit inexperienced, and sometimes even whining like a kid. Jonghyun would only laugh at his act, warm arms enveloping him into a tight embrace and Kibum would end up snuggling to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered; was he too childish and didn’t think about Jonghyun?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who knew that maybe the older male wanted to be treated, to be taken care of. But, hey, Kibum cooked his meals everyday. No, no, Kibum shook his head. That was not the problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem was, Jonghyun was too kind and way too considerate with him. And Kibum didn’t want that now. He didn’t want Jonghyun to hold back and waited for him. Sometimes he wanted Jonghyun to force him on doing something and stop being the gentleman. He felt bad for Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Kibum was thinking whenever Jonghyun would hold back from saying something. Was he about to say ‘I love you’ to him? Jonghyun’s look was too intense and it shouted the word love, love, love to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Should he ask him? Or just wait again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was on one fine day at the beginning of September. Kibum was hanging out with Taemin and a few of his classmates on the nearest coffee shop across the university building. Their class got canceled and the both of them were invited by some guys. Taemin pulled his arm and they got into the coffee shop along with these new friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were nice, Kibum noted. They didn’t talk like girls from his previous class and it felt better hanging around boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Kibum was currently staring out the window while sipping from the straw of his drink when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around; finding one of the guys was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I sit here?” asked him. Kibum sent him a quick smile and shook his head no. Taemin, who was sitting across him, stared at the guy up and down for a few seconds before smiling as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum knew the stare from Taemin now. It meant: good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always did that to new people, Kibum didn’t know why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you are Kibum and Taemin, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. And you are... Woohyun,” said Taemin. The guy smiled and nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are a bit noisy. Talking about inappropriate things,” Woohyun said while grimacing, slightly glaring at the other guys. Taemin laughed loudly, not caring about other customers in the coffee shop, and Kibum lightly kicked his shin. Taemin grunted and glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lower your voice, Taemin-ah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aish...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” called Woohyun and they both looked at him, “you seem like good friends. Did you two know each other for so long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin shook his head, “No. This brat came to me and asked me to be his friend. I’m such a good person so I couldn’t decline him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum leaned over to pinch his cheek, hearing Taemin’s repetition of ‘sorry, sorry, sorry’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, the story is kind of like that, but with some weird addition. I’m sure you could find which one is real and not,” said Kibum, ignoring the way Taemin glared at him while holding onto his abused cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woohyun laughed, “You two are so fun. Those pervert guys over there are talking about girls’ boobs again. I can’t stand it...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, chuckling before sipping his drink again. Woohyun scooted closer to him, “So,” he whispered and it took Kibum and Taemin’s full curiosity, “do you two have a lover?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin cleared his throat loudly, wriggling his eyebrows teasingly towards Kibum. The other male hissed at Taemin and hesitantly nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is she? Is she pretty? Older or younger than you?” asked Woohyun curiously. Kibum backed away a bit at his questions, throwing some glances at Taemin and when the other boy was nodding his head as if saying ‘he seems like a good guy’, Kibum cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, it’s a ‘he’ actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woohyun blinked before smiling, “I see! So, is your boyfriend younger or older than you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is older...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really? I thought you—wait. I think I know you...” Woohyun murmured thoughtfully. Kibum blinked his eyes questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! You are the one who is dating... Mr. Kim, am I right?” asked Woohyun carefully. Kibum sucked in his breath and Taemin stopped sipping his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What... How—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I’m not judging you, really!” said Woohyun while holding his palms up, “I’m perfectly okay with that! So you don’t have to be worried, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...alright. Um, but where did you hear that from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have this friend, and he has a girlfriend, and she hears this from her friend, and that friend of her is one of your classmates, if I don’t get it wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin laughed, covering his mouth from bursting out his drink. Kibum winced at the sound of his laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind... with that?” asked Kibum carefully. Woohyun grinned at him and shook his head, “It’s fine!” He leaned forward, draping his arm over Kibum’s shoulder and whispered, “I’m not planning anything, but believe me when I say Mr. Kim is kind of hot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum blushed; Taemin clutched his hand over his stomach as he laughed his ass off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal! I had a mere crush on my high school teacher a few years ago! Turned out he was married...” said Woohyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin laughed again. Kibum joined him this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum shrieked when a pair of strong arms was hugging him tight as soon as he entered his living room. “H-Hyung...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun didn’t answer him. He buried his face on his neck and Kibum stared down at the back of Jonghyun’s head questioningly. Why was Jonghyun acting this clingy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you,” murmured Jonghyun finally. Kibum smiled and patted his back. He made an attempt to push him away to see his face but Jonghyun refused to let him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you... Do you think I’m old...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum’s smile dropped and he blinked questioningly, “What are you talking about, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I’m old, too old for you and... And I saw you with your friend in the coffee shop. You seem close and... and I don’t know...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum gaped for a second. Ah, Woohyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, it’s noth—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so jealous. Hell, I don’t think I could see you with someone else rather than Taemin or Minho. I almost went over there and break his arm. He was way too close to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun was having an insecure attack. Kibum knew this too well. He was insecure as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, listen to me. He is a new friend. We didn’t flirt or anything else that come into your mind, so you don’t have to be jealous, okay?” whispered Kibum, feeling Jonghyun’s arms tightening around his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was so close to you. I thought he was going to kiss you. Fuck, I’m so mad...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum blinked when Jonghyun cursed. It was rare to hear him curse. Then it meant he was really, really mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun hyung, if you are thinking about him flirting with me, or the possibility of me cheating on you... then you are wrong. He is Nam Woohyun, my classmate. We just talked and Taemin was also there with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun remained silent and Kibum sighed. He hugged Jonghyun tight, pressing a kiss on the older male’s neck. “You don’t have to worry about it, hyung. You know my feeling, you have my heart, and... and,” Kibum gulped down his saliva. It was now or never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...and I love you, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Jonghyun stiffened before a loud sigh escaped the older male’s lips. “You beat me. I could never win from you,” mumbled Jonghyun against his neck. He yelped when Jonghyun circled his arms around his waist so tight. “I want to say it first, but then you said it just now. You win, Kibum,” said Jonghyun softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum chuckled and hugged him back, as tight as Jonghyun did. “You worry about trivial thing, hyung. Do you want to know what we were talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun gave a hesitant nod. Kibum giggled. “Woohyun said you are hot. I should be the one who is jealous; hearing someone else saying that my boyfriend is hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male leaned back from the hug, staring into Kibum’s eyes in surprise, “He knows?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. He said he has a friend who has a girlfriend who has a friend who was my classmate. He said he is perfectly fine with this and he dared to whisper into my ear, telling me how hot Mr. Kim is. I was thinking on choking him,” joked Kibum. Jonghyun blinked before laughing out loud. Seeing his laughing face, Kibum sighed in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the most handsome when you are laughing, hyung. Oh God, I thought we were going to have a fight... I don’t want that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled, “I’m sorry. I miss you so much that when I saw you with someone I became like a mad bull.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum laughed, whispering ‘let’s sit down’ and they settled down on the couch. Jonghyun was staring at him silently, a wide smile on his lips and Kibum decided to ask him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you staring at me like that, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled, “Say that again, Kibum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum blushed, perfectly knowing what he meant. He huffed and buried his face on the small cushion, “I-I love you, hyung,” said Kibum with muffled voice. Jonghyun grinned widely, once again enveloping him in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too. God knows how many times I have been trying to say this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, leaning back and cradled Jonghyun’s face into his hands. He kissed his lips, quickly surrendering under Jonghyun’s control. He shivered when the older male dragged his tongue across his lower lip, opening up his mouth for it to enter. Jonghyun hummed, hands settled on his hips and Kibum put his hands on his shoulder, lying down on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hyung,” whispered Kibum between their kiss. Jonghyun opened his eyes and waited for his words. Kibum bit down his lip shyly, before smiling up at him. “If you are so jealous... you can mark me,” murmured Kibum while bringing Jonghyun’s head down to his neck. He felt Jonghyun’s lips formed into a smile against his skin, before he felt wet kisses were planted along his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He arched his back, feeling Jonghyun’s tongue lapping around his skin before his teeth sank down. Kibum breathed through his mouth, fingers weakly scratching his muscled back. Jonghyun gently bit his skin, enjoying the way Kibum trembled under him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands slipped under his shirt, massaging his sides and Kibum opened his eyes. He gave Jonghyun a quick look before whispering, “You can take it off, it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun watched him and Kibum gave him a nod. With a quick swift, Kibum was having his torso bare in front of his boyfriend. Jonghyun breathed, leaning down to brush their lips. “Are you sure it’s fine? We don’t have to rush anything,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah... Let’s just, just make it slow,” murmured Kibum against his lips. Jonghyun smiled and Kibum swore he was way so handsome at that time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think couch is comfortable,” said Jonghyun against his collarbone, before Kibum felt strong arms lifting him up. He yelped, hands grabbing onto the strong shoulder as Jonghyun brought him into his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I want to spoil you,” mumbled Jonghyun before locking their lips again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum kissed his back, hugging him close down to his chest, whispering another: I love you, Jonghyun hyung. The older male smiled, nodding his head: I know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Huffff,” breathed Kibum softly as he felt Jonghyun’s tongue across the center of his chest. He slipped his fingers in between the dark brown hair, fisting it before loosening his grip in each second. Jonghyun lifted himself up, round eyes staring down at Kibum’s teary ones as he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled back, one hand tugging onto the older male’s t-shirt. “Hyung, yours,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled, reaching down onto the hem of the fabric before taking it off; the yellow t-shirt landed on the cold wooden floor. Kibum stared, swollen lips gaped at the sight of the well-built body and he ran a few testing caresses on the tanned skin. Jonghyun chuckled at his face as he leaned down, brushing their lips for a tender kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this still fine?” whispered Jonghyun softly. Kibum nodded, lifting his arms to wrap around the older male’s neck. Jonghyun hummed, pressing their bare chest together while he trailed gentle kisses down his neck. Kibum bit his lip, throwing his head back as Jonghyun stopped on the sensitive nub on his chest. The hot breath was blown onto it, and Kibum shivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun pressed a kiss on his nipple, before enclosing his lips over it. Kibum sighed, feeling the wetness of Jonghyun’s tongue swirling around his now-erected nipple. He massaged the older male’s nape, letting some soft whines while Jonghyun was still kissing his chest with so much love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum trembled when he thought about that. He said it. They said it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt so heavy; love. But along with that, he felt fuller. His heart felt so warm, it felt like they should have said it sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun loved him. It felt so right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah, you are over thinking again,” whispered Jonghyun, pulling him out from his thought. Kibum opened his eyes, finding Jonghyun’s face was right in front of his. Jonghyun smiled softly to him, gentle fingers caressing his head before he pecked his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s stop here,” murmured Jonghyun against his cheek. Kibum stared at him questioningly and the older male lifted himself up to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you are ready, Kibum-ah. You want it but you are not ready yet. It’s a good progress that we have come to here and I could still wait. Don’t make this a burden for you,” whispered Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Kibum felt his chest warmed. Jonghyun was so kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, hyung,” Kibum sat up when Jonghyun leaned back from him. They both were sitting on the bed and Kibum found the tented part on their pants. He blushed and he heard Jonghyun lightly laughed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you control it then, Kibum? You don’t have to force yourself but you could try and know where your limit is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laid back on the bed, Kibum’s eyes following him. He opened his arms, signaling Kibum to crawl up on him. The younger male did so, awkwardly looking down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? N-Now what, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled, “You can do anything. If you want to touch then go on. If you want to stop then it will be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum hesitated for a second, before leaning down and pressed their lips for another kiss. Jonghyun held him by his head, returning the kiss lovingly. Kibum shakily trailed his hands down from the older male’s shoulder, careful fingers brushing over the other’s perky nipples, earning a quiet grunt from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male smiled, before having a bit more confidence in him. He brought his hands down, feeling the hard abs under his fingertips and they stopped on the older male’s pants. Jonghyun parted his eyes, staring into Kibum’s hesitating ones and he nodded his head. Kibum carefully unbuttoned the jeans, pulling down the zipper and he felt the hard tent under his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine, hyung,” whispered Kibum against his plump lips, silently telling the older male to do the exact same with everything that he did. Jonghyun obliged with his request, popping the button out from the hole and let the jeans hung loosely on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum darted his gaze down, staring at Jonghyun’s gray boxers and he tried to rub him through his boxers. Jonghyun groaned, earning the unspoken permission to do the same. He carefully grabbed onto Kibum’s, hearing the soft sigh from the younger male.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum whined into his mouth, body heating up. He felt Jonghyun’s careful hands ran along his waist, before they stopped right above his butt. He stared down into Jonghyun’s eyes which were asking for permission and Kibum nodded his head. Kibum felt his knees grew weak and he laid down on the older male’s chest. His hands dropped down, weakly scratching Jonghyun’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt those warm hands slipped under his underwear, carefully touching his ass and he breathed against Jonghyun’s chest. The older male pressed a kiss on the crown of his head and whispered, “Stop me if you don’t want it.” Kibum nodded his head and reached to lock their lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s hands made a testing massage and Kibum let out a silent moan into his mouth. He wriggled under the touch, rubbing their covered crotch and it made Jonghyun groaned. Kibum lifted himself up, keeping the kiss still while he brought his hips down to make another friction. Jonghyun grunted again and Kibum felt his body trembled from the good feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did it again, hearing the older male’s low grunts while the hold on his ass was tightening. Kibum noiselessly moaned into his mouth, their tongues tied together in a messy kiss. He bucked his hips down continuously, rubbing their hard-on to reach their release. Jonghyun’s hands under his underwear were still roughly massaging his plump ass and Kibum enjoyed the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum trembled, weak fingers grabbing onto Jonghyun’s biceps for a hold and he felt his stomach tightened, before he reached his peak. His boxers felt warm and damp, as his body shook from the feeling. Jonghyun latched his lips on his neck for a moment as he rode out his orgasm. Kibum sighed at the feeling of Jonghyun marking him with another one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” called Jonghyun’s hoarse voice and Kibum parted his eyes. The older male was smiling amusedly before continuing, “We came in our boxers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum laughed softly, lifting his trembled body and helping Jonghyun to sit up. Both of them stared silently before Jonghyun laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did it feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum giggled, nodding his head. “Yeah. How do you know that I was still not ready, hyung? I mean, you said I want it yet...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun shrugged, “Just my feeling. You were trembling and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stared at him, before blushing slightly, “Um, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we... make out again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun blinked, before laughing loudly. He pulled him flushed to his chest and whispered, “Anytime you want,” before locking their lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you are having a rough night, eh?” teased Taemin as Kibum made his way into the building. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, as if asking ‘what are you talking about’. Taemin rolled his eyes, reaching forward to poke his neck. Kibum yelped silently, before tugging up the collar of his shirt to cover the marks. He was sure he covered them very well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin laughed at his fail attempt, before draping his arm over his shoulder. “So, you had sex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lee Taemin! Oh, God,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the big deal? No one hears me. So tell me, hurry up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum palmed his face in embarrassment, before pushing the other’s arm from him. Taemin scoffed, draping his arm back on his shoulder and pulled Kibum closer to him. Kibum sighed; agreeing the defeat before letting Taemin pulled him into the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun hyung saw us yesterday. You know, when we were going out with those guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhu. And then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Woohyun was kind of close to me yesterday and it made Jonghyun hyung... lost his mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Wah, I don’t know Mr. Kim enjoys hardcore sex, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lee Taemin, I swear I want to hit you...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin laughed loudly, sitting down on the seat. Kibum huffed at his laugh, ignoring the other by pulling out his books from his bag. It was when Taemin finally stopped laughing Kibum felt the sudden presence beside him. He looked up and found his new friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you two. Can I sit here?” said Woohyun, all smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” said Kibum while scooting away a bit to give the other male more space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woohyun-ah, I don’t think I want to do that if I were you,” said Taemin from behind Kibum’s head. Kibum widened his eyes and glared at him, silently telling him to shut up. Woohyun crooked his head questioningly. “Why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin reached from behind, fingers pulling Kibum’s collar down. “His boyfriend did this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woohyun had his eyes wide opened. “Wow! I mean, how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum swatted Taemin’s hand away, readjusting his collar back, “Ignore him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, seriously. I want to know,” said Woohyun, practically begging. Kibum rolled his eyes while Taemin was laughing maniacally. He then continued between his laughter, “His boyfriend was jealous with you! You are passing the line of his territory yesterday, Wooh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woohyun opened his mouth in a wide ‘O’ and Kibum bent his head down in embarrassment. “Really, Kibum?Because of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin had the tendency to explain everything. “Yeah, of course! His boyfriend was so cutie, lovely, sweetie, but when you got too close with Kibum yesterday, he exploded!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!!” hissed Kibum with red face, both elbows nudged each of his friends beside him. He heard two pained groaning before finally Woohyun chuckled, “Wow. I don’t think he would be that jealous. I was not even hitting on you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum faked a snort but he was smiling, “Yeah. It’s not a big deal though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Woohyun’s gaze changed playful, “I would rather hit on him than you, Kibum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Kibum glared at him and Taemin was a laughing maniac.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung? You want to eat now?” called Kibum while pushing the door to Jonghyun’s bedroom. The older male hummed distractedly, eyes locked on the papers in his hands. Kibum got in silently, standing behind the chair Jonghyun was sitting and pecked his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a rest, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. I need to turn them to the office tomorrow. Just a bit more,” murmured Jonghyun, moving his pen in marking the papers. Kibum hummed, fingers rubbing the broad shoulder. Jonghyun was concentrating that he didn’t really realize it. It was about ten minutes before finally Jonghyun sighed deeply, throwing his pen and papers to the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, arms hugging his shoulder from behind while bending down. Jonghyun took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose before burying his face on Kibum’s arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hungry...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, let’s go eat and after that I will give you a massage. How does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun turned around with a smile, “Amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got up and went to the kitchen, finishing the dinner in no time. Kibum was folding his clothes when finally Jonghyun went out from the bathroom with only his boxers on. The younger male tried to ignore the sight but when Jonghyun settled down on the bed, sprawled out tiredly, Kibum playfully hit his bare stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least wear your pajama, hyung,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? It’s kind of hot tonight,” whined Jonghyun. Kibum shook his head sternly and Jonghyun got up in defeat. He grabbed his shorts and put it on, before crawling back on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn on your stomach, hyung,” said Kibum, taking the massaging oil from the drawer. Jonghyun groaned tiredly; he had been working for a few hours straight without taking a break. Kibum settled on his back, pouring the oil before massaging his bare back. At Jonghyun’s groan, he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Keep going on,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male buried his face against the sheet, feeling his boyfriend’s skillful fingers working on his taut muscles. It was so silent and Kibum thought his boyfriend was asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung? Are you sleeping?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun murmured the weak ‘no’, before finally Kibum climbed down from his back. “It’s done, hyung. You can go sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat on the bed, Jonghyun crawling to rest his head on his lap. Kibum smiled, running his fingers on his hair. “What is it, hyung? Whiny cuddly mood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male nodded his head, pressing his face on Kibum’s thighs. The younger male hummed, caressing his head before finally he found that Jonghyun was staring at him without really saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are staring, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun gave his lopsided smile, hugging his slender waist. “Kibum-ah, why are you so pretty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male chuckled, cheeks tinted up with rosy pink. “What are you talking about,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just... you become prettier on each day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum playfully pinched on his arm, hearing Jonghyun’s fake pained grunt before they both giggled. “You are so pretty, and I love you more and more now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their confession, Jonghyun was more often of saying his feeling now. Kibum liked to know his feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You only love me because I’m pretty?” joked Kibum teasingly, pouting his lips. Jonghyun chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to tickle you?” teased Jonghyun back, fingers getting ready on his waist. Kibum wriggled out from him before settling down beside him, snuggling close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was so silence; with Jonghyun staring at his boyfriend’s face and Kibum staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, stop staring at me,” whined the younger male. “I can’t. You are blooming now,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed, “Alright, alright. I’ll stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male laughed with him. Jonghyun pulled him close before suddenly, “Oh, do you have any plan for next week?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, no. Why?” asked Kibum softly, pressing his face on the bare chest. Jonghyun tightened his hold around him and smiled, “I want to take you out on a date. It has been a while, right? I’m a bit free next week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, hyung. I’ll be waiting!” whispered Kibum, reaching up to peck his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun pulled the blanket over them and he smiled to himself, thinking about his plan for their date on next week. It had to be a super surprise because next week was Kibum’s birthday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Friday and when the classes ended, Jonghyun was waiting for Kibum at the back gate. The younger male appeared, all smiles on his pretty face and Jonghyun felt his heart warmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hyung. Do you wait long?” asked Kibum. Jonghyun shook his head and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together. “Let’s go home and we can pack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun told him that they were going somewhere and would be having a sleep over. Kibum hugged his arm, telling him about his lessons just now and Jonghyun hummed at his story. They got into their apartment to pack their things a bit. Since it was Friday, Jonghyun told them they were going to be back on Sunday noon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He locked his door, one hand holding onto his small bag before he made his way into Kibum’s place. “Kibum? Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male responded from his bedroom. “Hyung, how many clothes do I have to bring?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About two or three pairs. It’s up to you, Kibum. Oh, and don’t forget your pajama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male hummed, before coming out in a few more minutes. Jonghyun smiled at him, grabbing his bag. “You sure you don’t bring your whole wardrobe? It’s kind of big,” teased Jonghyun. Kibum glared at him, grabbing his backpack and put it on his shoulder. “Where are we going, hyung? You really won’t tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun shook his head with a playful smile on his lips. The younger male had been nagging at him to know where they were going. “Just wait and see. I’m sure you will like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took the train to the place and Kibum was begging him to tell him. Jonghyun simply smooched his lips to silent him and it worked well. Kibum was a blushing mess for the whole time and Jonghyun held back a chuckle, only tightening their holding hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were out from the train station, Jonghyun said they would have to ride a taxi first. Kibum tilted his head in confusion but he decided to just follow him silently. He looked out the window as the taxi moved; completely unaware of Jonghyun’s gaze on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Jonghyun said they were about to arrive, Kibum looked around curiously. He still didn’t get what Jonghyun was thinking. The taxi stopped and Jonghyun dragged the dumfounded Kibum out from the taxi after paying, entering the big tall building and went to the reservation desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun got the key and he dragged the still surprised Kibum to the lift, up until he unlocked the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung... I don’t get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male chuckled, putting his bag down and pushed the younger male to sit on the neat bed. He knelt down on his knees in front of the younger male. “People said... sometimes you have to spend your holiday in a high-class hotel for a while. I made a reservation here and we will be staying here for the next hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum blinked his eyes. “But this is an expensive hotel, hyung!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, you can’ be serious. This is... This is like one of the most expensive hotels!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, Kibum. Calm down. I made this reservation for two weeks already and we are staying here. Get it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-But,” Kibum jutted out his bottom lip, “why? I mean, this is too expensive...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled hearing Kibum kept on repeating the word ‘expensive’. “Are you seriously that slow, Kibum? I’m spoiling you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, why? What’s for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male smiled, pressing their lips in the brief touch before murmuring, “If you haven’t remembered yet, tomorrow is your birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum gasped, hands holding on the muscled arms. “Hyung!For real!? This is too much! This—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I paid it already and I planned everything. All you have to do is just following my lead and be happy. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stared into his eyes for a few minutes before sighing. “You are driving me crazy, hyung. Wasting so much money just for this...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled, “I would do anything for you. It’s for your birthday, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, hands holding onto Jonghyun’s cheeks softly. “Thank you, hyung. I don’t think words are enough for this...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about a kiss?” whispered Jonghyun softly. Kibum giggled, nodding his head before leaning forward to press their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum walked through the huge room they were staying, inspecting every corner of the room with the amazed twinkles in his eyes. Jonghyun silently watched him with a smile, sitting on the couch lazily. He loved watching his boyfriend looking so excited like this. Kibum was so adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, woah, the view is so pretty!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun locked his eyes on Kibum’s figure on the balcony. The reason why Jonghyun was busy before was because he was collecting more money. He was well-off but Jonghyun wanted to use his own money. He wanted the best for his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wah, hyung! It’s so amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed at the excited remarks from Kibum. The younger male was running here and there and Jonghyun couldn’t help but watching with a wide smile on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Kibum dropped his body beside him on the couch, head on his lap. Jonghyun looked down to find Kibum closing his eyes. “Hyung, thank you so much. I don’t know you would be doing this... I don’t know you would know my birthday,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun pinched his nose, “What are you talking about? I would always know about you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled but then he fiddled with his fingers, “Do you treat your other partners like this, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male chuckled at his obvious jealousy. “No. You are the first. You made me do things that I never imagined I would be doing,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Kibum’s pretty smile, Jonghyun knew he did the right thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finished their late lunch and then cuddled close on the king sized bed. “Hyung, the bed is so fluffy. I don’t think I want to get up,” whined the younger male. Jonghyun chuckled, burying his face on the younger male’s soft hair. “Then don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum hummed against the soft bed sheet, curling his fingers adorably before he giggled. “Oh, God... This is so comfortable~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed at that. “Who said it was expensive and I shouldn’t have done it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum jutted out his bottom lip, “Alright, I take it back. It’s nice, hyung. Thanks a lot!” The older male shook his head, “It’s for you. You don’t have to thank me,” said Jonghyun while shrugging nonchalantly. Kibum watched his face with a gentle smile playing on his lips before he scooted closer. “Hyung, why do you make me love you more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s eyes lit up at the sentence and he leaned closer as well, “I should ask the same to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum could see the sincerity in Jonghyun’s eyes and he softly pecked his lips. “I love you, hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male loved hearing those words. “I like it when you say that. I really, really like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled and leaned more for a deeper kiss, but then his phone notified that he got a new message. “Um?Min?‘Ki, where are you?’ Why is he asking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to video call him since he hadn’t seen his friend for a while. The call was answered and Minho’s face appeared on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Min!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Ki. Where are you? I’m in front of your place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum’s smile dropped, “Um, Min, I’m not there. I’m... uh, where is this again, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s xxxxxxxxxx,” Jonghyun’s voice piped in. “Yeah, here we are, Min. What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was planning to come here since tomorrow is your birthday... but I guess your boyfriend is planning something more bigger, eh?” teased Minho. Kibum pouted at him and he was about to retort back when suddenly another face appeared on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha! I bet you have sex!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum’s eyes popped out, “T-T-Taemin, what are you doing there!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy rolled his eyes. “What? Hey, I can see you are on bed! What did you do, huh? Something naughty? Oi, Mr. Kim! Don’t forget the condom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum palmed his face in embarrassment and Jonghyun decided to pop out on the camera as well. “Taemin, you can’t say that out loud. Think about the neighbor,” scolded Jonghyun playfully. Kibum called for Minho again and the other boy stepped away from the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Min, why are you with him!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I met him when I was walking here, turned out he was going here as well. So, we came here for nothing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minnnnnn~! I’m sorry! I don’t know you will be coming!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s laughing voice echoed silently, “It’s fine, Ki. Enjoy your time. Just call me when you need anything and tell me when you are back later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, thanks, Min! I’ll see you soon!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No ‘see you soon’ for me?” piped Taemin from the other side. Kibum grunted, “No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’m going back now, Ki. See you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful, Min! And don’t get to close to get kid! He will infect you with his perverseness!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean with that? I’m not—” “I’m planning on taking him out on a date,” cut Minho before he said another ‘bye’, and the call was ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum blinked his eyes continuously. “Hyung... Did Min say he wanted to take Taemin out for a date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid so,” answered Jonghyun, enjoying the horror expression on Kibum’s face. Then he shrieked. “I can’t let this! I won’t let my Min get corrupted by that pervert kid! No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah,” called Jonghyun between his laugh, “you are overreacting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is disaster, hyung! My Min! Oh no! He is going to get—” Jonghyun pressed their lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop talking about him with the word ‘my’. I don’t like it,” pouted the older male. Kibum blinked before blushing shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...okay...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled, before getting up from the bed. “Let’s get up. I have a plan for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled happily at the water surrounding him. “Hyung, this is amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun watched from the edge of the pool, playing his legs under the water while he kept his upper body dry. “I know you will like it. At times like this, people don’t really hogging the pool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male swam happily before turning to him, “Hyung, you don’t get in?” Jonghyun shook his head, “No, I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum pouted slightly, “Why? I want to try hugging you under the water,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was less than a second when he found Jonghyun was already in the pool. “Okay, I’m in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed at his eagerness before swimming close to him. “Hyung, you are my personal heater,” mumbled Kibum, arms hugging onto Jonghyun’s waist. The older male chuckled, enveloping him for a big hug. “Yeah, your only heater.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get in, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in already, Kibum,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I mean get down. Under the water fully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun stared at him. “You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I want to try kissing under the wat—” He was pulled down and his lips were pressed in a kiss. Kibum smiled at Jonghyun’s obvious act and he moved his lips with him. It was kind of different but harder than usual. Their lungs were protesting for air after Jonghyun kissed him like that and when they went up again, the both of them were panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum laughed breathlessly, wiping the water from his eyes. He clutched onto Jonghyun’s shoulder for a while to calm himself, but then he gasped silently when Jonghyun held onto his waist in a tight grip. He stared into the older male’s eyes and found his serious gaze on him. Jonghyun leaned down, brushing their nose together as Kibum fluttered his eyes close. Their lips met again and the feeling was indescribable. Kibum hugged him close as he let Jonghyun led the kiss like usual, a smile forming on their lips between the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They headed for their late dinner after swimming. They had the late lunch and now they finished the day with the late dinner at eleven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will get fat, hyung,” said Kibum as he sat down on the chair in the restaurant. Jonghyun chuckled and shook his head. “You will always be pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The restaurant was kind of empty but no wonder, it was almost midnight. Jonghyun called for the waiter and the foods were coming. Kibum gaped at the dishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, you ordered this before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.A special dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” whimpered Kibum, “I don’t know what to say...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled, “Try them. They were made special for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum happily complied. It was about an hour when the clock rang; telling them it was midnight and Jonghyun flicked his fingers all of sudden. The lights died out for a while before Kibum could see the slight light from the candles on top of the cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Kibummie,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum gaped, feeling his chest warmed. “H-Hyung,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on! Make a wish and blow the candles!” urged Jonghyun with a smile. Kibum nodded, closing his eyes to make his wish before finally he blew the candles off. The lights on the restaurant turned on again and Kibum was faced with a small box of present. “For you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakily took it from Jonghyun’s hand, opening the box carefully before he found a very pretty bracelet in it. “Hyung... this is too much...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want the best for you. The perfect one. Oh, it was designed special for you, just for you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum took it, inspecting the expensive accessory with sparkling eyes and he found the engraving of his name on the hidden side of the bracelet. He felt his eyes warmed and the unshed tears were collecting in his lids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung... thank you so much. I... I don’t know... it’s just... Oh, God. I love you so much, Jonghyun hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum could never forget the shimmer in Jonghyun’s eyes right after he said that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walk to their room was silent as Kibum kept on staring down at his feet. Their intertwined hands were hanging between them and he enjoyed this silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” whispered Jonghyun. Kibum lifted his head and found Jonghyun staring right at him. He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like my surprise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum sighed contently, nodding his head, “I love it, hyung. Thank you, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad. I was afraid you won’t like it or something would go out of the plan...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum tightened their fingers. “You don’t have to worry about anything. It was perfect, just as you wanted it to be, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun grinned at him and pecked his lips. He stopped to unlock their door and he gently pushed Kibum forward, “Go take a quick bath and sleep. It’s kind of late now,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded, watching Jonghyun walking towards the balcony from the corner of his eye. He stepped into the bathroom with a smile before hurrying himself to bath. Jonghyun was waiting for him and they took turn to bath after that. Kibum sat down on the bed, fiddling with the bracelet around his left wrist. He found it endearing. He loved it a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun came out after a while and sat down in front of him. The older male pecked his lips and smiled. “Go sleep,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded hesitantly. He didn’t want this day to be over. It was just too perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, when Jonghyun turned around to turn off the bedside lamp, Kibum hugged him and buried his face on his still bare back. “Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, I don’t want to sleep yet...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you feel sleepy?” asked Jonghyun gently while patting his arm. Kibum shook his head against his back and murmured, “It’s just too perfect to sleep...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun turned around and gently unwrapped Kibum’s arms from him, leaning down to kiss his lips gently. Kibum closed his eyes, palms pressing on his warm chest as he parted his lips for Jonghyun’s tongue to enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let himself fell back on the bed, with Jonghyun hovered above him. “Hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for today... for everything. I don’t know how I could pay you back and I don’t think words are enough to tell you how thankful I am... It’s just really hard to believe.” Kibum whispered against the older male’s lips. Jonghyun brushed their lips together, sending tingling sensation through Kibum’s whole body before murmuring, “You just have to love me. It’s enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck and brought him down for a deeper kiss. Jonghyun moved his lips gently and lazily against his, pulling a loud content sigh from Kibum. The younger male fluttered his eyes open, locking his gaze on Jonghyun’s closed eyes and he gently whispered, “Jonghyun hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun stopped kissing his lips and saw Kibum’s gaze on him. The younger male whispered, “I’m ready...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what Kibum meant with that and he stared into his eyes for a while, trying to find his sincerity before he smiled. He nodded his head while leaning down to kiss his lips. Kibum hugged him close and whispered, “I love you so much.” Jonghyun whispered the same and Kibum just knew he really loved this man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Feeling the warm lips on his skin, Kibum whimpered noiselessly and tightened his hold on the broad shoulder. Jonghyun hummed against his skin, gentle hands caressing his sides as he felt the younger male leaned into his touch. “H-Hyung,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum squeezed his eyes shut, parting his legs wider to pull Jonghyun closer to him. They hadn’t taken any clothes but they were currently wearing no decent clothes to start off and it was kind of made everything easier. The younger male had his bath robe falling down to his hips and Jonghyun peppered his chest with wet kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He automatically arched his back up, pressing his skin more into Jonghyun’s mouth as he clutched onto his tanned shoulder. Jonghyun had such a nice body and Kibum would forever ogle on it. He ran one of his palms down his chest, feeling Jonghyun’s fast heartbeat while his other hand was rubbing the back of Jonghyun’s neck sensually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...stop turning me on,” whispered Jonghyun against his jaw and Kibum tilted his head back. He sighed when there were teeth sinking on his shoulder and he continued massaged his nape. Jonghyun stopped whatever he was doing for a while, staring into Kibum’s eyes for a while to try finding any discomfort. He could feel Kibum’s body shook, but this time he knew it was not from anything bad but from excitement. Kibum was just as excited as he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, hyung,” chanted Kibum like a mantra, not caring if he sounded desperate just now. Jonghyun took a deep breath before removing Kibum’s bath robe fully, leaving the younger male only in his underwear. He leaned down to whisper: “Tell me if you are uncomfortable,” which was answered with a soft nod from Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then trailed his lips down to his chest, giving his already-harden nipple some testing licks before biting on it playfully. Kibum arched his back, breathing in puffs and he held onto Jonghyun’s muscled back. He felt hands running down to his hips, before fingers slipping under the hem of his underwear. He flipped his eyes open, feeling his blood rushing in excitement and he let Jonghyun pulled it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first time he got naked in front of another person aside from Min. Well, they got into bath together countless times when they were kids, so could it count? Kibum shook the thought away and lifted his hips a bit, feeling Jonghyun removed his underwear completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...hufff,” breathed Kibum softly as he became aware that Jonghyun was staring at him. The older male smiled, “You are pretty.” He rubbed on the soft skin of Kibum’s thighs before moving up to his groins. Kibum whimpered when finally Jonghyun’s fingers wrapped around his member. He looked down, finding Jonghyun rubbing his fingers up and down and to his surprise; the older male moved his face closer to his crotch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hyung...!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun pressed a kiss to the side of his member, before licking the tip. Kibum clamped his hand down his mouth, throwing his head back when Jonghyun enveloped it with his mouth. He breathed, eyes stinging from the tears as he felt pleasure rippling around his body. Kibum trashed around, before Jonghyun held him down with his hands on his hips. He tried to open his eyes and watched at how Jonghyun was blowing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...hyung, oh,” whimpered the younger male and his breath hitched on each suck Jonghyun was giving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was when he felt he was about to explode when Jonghyun stopped altogether and lifted himself up. Kibum opened his teary eyes, giving him a questioning look. Jonghyun chuckled at his face, standing up to take off his sleeping pants. Kibum blushed at the sight of Jonghyun’s member sprang out from his boxers, before he joined him back in the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Jonghyun asked once again, staring down on his younger boyfriend under him. Kibum gave him an assured nod, and Jonghyun smiled at him. “I’m going to prepare you. It might be hurt and... I’m sure you haven’t done it, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded his head. Of course, Jonghyun was his first official boyfriend and it was the first time he had ever gone this far with someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun took the nearest hand cream and coated his fingers with it. “Here it comes,” murmured Jonghyun, one hand lifting Kibum’s right leg up and the younger male squirmed in embarrassment. Jonghyun rubbed his palm up and down his thigh to calm him down and when Kibum felt the fingers rubbing onto his entrance, he breathed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum clawed at the bed sheet, chest moving rapidly up and down as Jonghyun prepared him with his fingers. It was not that bad but it was a bit hurting as well. But Kibum could no longer care about it. He was desperate to do anything more with Jonghyun and with the state of their hard erections like this, there was no way they were going to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched the wrinkles on Jonghyun’s forehead and how he concentrated on preparing him to avoid giving him pain. Kibum felt his chest swelled in warm and he wriggled his hips. Jonghyun looked up at him and sent him a questioning look. “Kibum, you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I think I’m ready, hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun frowned, “Are you sure?” Kibum nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male pulled his fingers out and Kibum bit down his lip at the loss feeling. He watched Jonghyun stopped for a while, as if he was thinking and he questioned, “What is it, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... don’t know we are going to do this so I don’t bring any condom. Do you mind if we don’t use one...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, nodding his head. “It’s... fine, hyung. I don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun scooted closer, rubbing the hand cream over his erected member as he suppressed his voice. Kibum waited silently, before he gasped when Jonghyun pushed apart his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so... Uh, this is so awkward,” murmured Jonghyun shyly. Kibum managed a soft laugh as he felt Jonghyun getting in between his wide opened legs. Jonghyun straddles him and propped himself up with both hands on each sides of Kibum’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um... I’m going in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...yeah, yeah,” croaked Kibum, forgetting the way to talk. He felt Jonghyun shifted, one of his hands guiding his coated cock closer to his prepared entrance. Kibum closed his eyes, feeling his heart was beating erratically before he felt the soft push. He hissed softly, fingers curling around the bed sheet. Jonghyun sure was big.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...h-hyung, oh, God...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum could feel every inch of Jonghyun’s member entering him from the slow penetration and he held back a moan. Jonghyun gritted his teeth at the tightness surrounding him, bracing himself up as he settled into him. He watched through his half-lidded eyes as Kibum arched his back, huffing heavily and he stopped altogether when he was sure he had settled fully in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male opened his teary eyes and Jonghyun felt his heart was bursting in various feelings he couldn’t explain. Kibum was his, oh God.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bummie... You okay?” whispered Jonghyun with his hoarse voice. Kibum nodded, hands reaching up to hug him around his neck. “Hyung... Oh God...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He murmured against his neck, nails scraping his upper back with weak scratches and Jonghyun shifted his hips for a better position. Kibum tightened his hold around him and opened his mouth in a silent moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I... move?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum could only nod his head, not believing his voice. He felt Jonghyun pulled back, before entering him again and the feeling was... Kibum couldn’t explain it really well; his mind was not functioning any longer. He whimpered, pulling Jonghyun down to pressed his face deeper into his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung... Jonghyun hyung... Jonghyun hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded like a symphony in Jonghyun’s ears. He could feel Kibum was starting to relax and he sighed, increasing his pace a bit. Kibum breathed against his ear and Jonghyun felt like losing his mind in each second. He was sure his boyfriend was adorable enough in usual life, but having him clinging adorably like this when they were making love was kind of testing Jonghyun’s endurance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, shit...” He couldn’t help but cursed when the younger male was tightening around him. He held onto the slender hips, fastening his pace and adding more power. Kibum arched his back, the tip of his fingers crushing Jonghyun’s shoulder as he let out a silent moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung...! I-It feels—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun could only let out a small chuckle. He made sure to hit the same spot on each of his thrust and he had Kibum practically begging for more with his eyes. He hissed, not being able to say no to his little kitten and he slammed in mercilessly, getting a reward with Kibum’s loud whimper for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum bounced from Jonghyun’s continuous thrust, letting the soft whimpers going out from his lips. He had never thought he would be the silent partner in bed; he thought he was the loud one, but when they were on it, he had never really let out any particular loud sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung...!!!” He pulled him down, crashing their parted mouth for a kiss and their tongues tangled messily. Kibum let out a soft whine into Jonghyun’s mouth when the older male groped onto his butt cheeks. “...I-I’m close, hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded, taking Kibum’s bottom lip between his teeth as he thrust harder. He felt himself sliding deeper and he groaned in his throat. Kibum’s body was shaking in excitement and he felt proud as the one who made him like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was after a few more thrusts; Jonghyun lost count, not that he had counted from the beginning, when Kibum moaned into his mouth, fingers searching for his hands and he intertwined their fingers together. Jonghyun squeezed his eyes closed when Kibum shot out his come against his stomach, panting heavily into the kiss. The older male grunted at the tightness, wanting to make a few more hit but then he stilled, emptying himself into Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them were breathing difficultly and Jonghyun opened his eyes, watching as Kibum’s button-like nose was scrunching up cutely. He couldn’t help but laughed and it took Kibum’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even after like this, you are still so adorable. I want to eat you up,” murmured Jonghyun, parting his mouth wide and took the skin of Kibum’s arm into his mouth. The younger male laughed softly, before hugging Jonghyun close. “Thank you, hyung... for everything. And I love you...” He mumbled with red cheeks. Jonghyun cooed at his face and nodded, pressing their lips for a brief second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s tiring, hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed, “It does. Okay, so, let me... pull out first,” he blushed while saying that. Kibum giggled, gasping right away when Jonghyun was out from him. He crinkled his nose, “It feels weird... and empty...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male chuckled, bringing him to his arms, “Go sleep. It’s already dawn,” he said with a light laugh. “No wonder,” murmured Kibum while rubbing his tired eyes. He yawned, mumbling some more incoherent words before settling into a deep sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squirmed, feeling the comfortable feeling of the warm-thick bed sheet on his bare skin. Wait. Bare?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum opened his sleepy eyes, turning his body over as his nose bumped onto his arm. He whined softly, before his eyes caught the sight of the pretty bracelet around his wrist. Ah, he was still in his short vacation... And they made love last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talking about it, where was Jonghyun?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly sat up, blinking his eyes sleepily while bringing the sheet to cover his nakedness. Jonghyun got into the bed room just in time and he smiled. “Good afternoon, sleeping beauty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s noon, hyung? For real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I don’t have the heart to wake you up, seeing you slept peacefully and not to mention, cutely...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum blushed, jutting his lip out and hummed. “Hyung, can I have something to put on? I’m still... naked, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun grinned, grabbing his nearest shirt that he didn’t really know why he put it on the chair. Kibum took Jonghyun’s shirt, putting it on him and smiled at the scent. “It smells like you, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, duh! It’s my shirt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum laughed, eyes crinkling in happiness. “Where’s my underwear, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun got down; taking the said fabric and Kibum accepted it embarrassedly. He wore it under the blanket, before stepping out from the bed. Jonghyun watched him took careful steps and he frowned, “You are hurt?” Kibum sent him a small smile, “A bit, but I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male stepped behind him, gentle arms carefully hugging his waist and Kibum instantly leaned back to him. “I ordered some foods so do you want to wash up or eat first?” murmured Jonghyun, pecking his cheek. Kibum smiled, “I want to wash up but I’m so hungry~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eating first then~” sang Jonghyun, carefully walking with Kibum to the living room. Kibum was still amazed at how huge this hotel was. This must be very expensive; the room had bedroom, living room, bathroom, dining room. Kibum could believe if someone told him this was an apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, you ordered so much,” said Kibum while staring at the various dishes on the living room table. Jonghyun chuckled, sitting down on the couch before pulling Kibum down to sit in between his thighs, “I don’t know what you would like to eat so I ended up ordering everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to finish them, hyung! Can’t let them go waste!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Jonghyun agreed, one arm automatically wrapped around his waist. Kibum cuddled close to him, feeling Jonghyun’s warm skin since he was not wearing any shirt and just had his jeans on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate calmly, chatting about some things with laughter before finally Kibum sighed in content. “I’m full, hyung!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You don’t have to eat more then. It’s only left a bit, it’s fine,” murmured Jonghyun against his shoulder. Kibum hummed, closing his eyes before he heard Jonghyun whispered, “I have wanted to see you in my clothes for a long time...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum’s lips broke into a grin, “Why don’t you just say so? I could do it for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just thinking to myself ‘ah, how cute Kibum would be in my shirt’ and I got the chance today. Damn, Kibum, you are so adorable~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male laughed, patting Jonghyun’s arms around his waist. “Yeah, I got your wish granted!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed loudly, running his palms down Kibum’s exposed thighs and he sighed. “Your skin is so soft~ I want to touch it all the time~” Kibum giggled, playfully hitting the back of Jonghyun’s hands. “Don’t be a pervert, hyung!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are indeed really soft! Look~! Soft and warm...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum giggled, before gasping when Jonghyun’s fingers accidentally brushed over his groin. He squirmed, calling out ‘hyuuung!’ and Jonghyun laughed at him. “Alright. Can’t get you excited here, right? Let’s move to the bathroom now~ We need to wash up~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We?” croaked Kibum in surprise. Jonghyun grinned suggestively before throwing Kibum up on his shoulder, as if lifting a sack of rice. Kibum shrieked, hitting his back in surprise. The older male ignored his plea, entering the spacious bathroom before putting Kibum down to his feet. The younger male pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed, before remembering, “Oh, I forgot the towels. Wait here, okay,” and he turned around, making his way out. Kibum caught the sight of his bare back and he bit his lip. When Jonghyun came back, he gripped onto his arm to turn him around, “Show me your back, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My back? What is it?” questioned Jonghyun while giving Kibum his back. The younger male winced, running his fingers over some scratches on his upper back. “I did it, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are scrapes?” asked Jonghyun while trying to see his own back but failed. Kibum leaned forward, kissing the small scratches and it made Jonghyun smiled. “It feels better now after you did that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, cheeks going up and his dimple was showing off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had their moment in the shower room. It started with washing each other to clean, rubbing soap here and there before finally clumsy mouths found each other in a wet kiss. Kibum parted his mouth, stepping backwards until his back hit the wall. He let Jonghyun’s tongue dominated his mouth, whimpering into Jonghyun’s mouth as he felt his knees grew weak. Jonghyun was quick to wrap one of his arms around his waist from preventing him sliding down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got a new problem with erections now. Kibum huffed, swollen lips parting to breath as Jonghyun’s palm massaged his right butt cheek. He looked down, staring at their equally standing erections and he shakily reached forward to grab Jonghyun’s into his hand. The older male grunted, pressing their forehead together and breathing heavily against Kibum’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled, having this effect on Jonghyun and he rubbed his hand up and down on his member. He yelped silently when Jonghyun’s palm roughly grabbed his ass, and his other hand grabbed onto Kibum’s forgotten erection. His breath hitched, trying to compose himself as Jonghyun’s hand was starting to jack him off in a fast manner. He tried to follow Jonghyun’s pace and they both were whimpering softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun latched his mouth to Kibum’s ear, nibbling on the shell and Kibum whined softly. It was so hot; with them still locked in the shower room and the warm water was still running down their body. Kibum had to admit that wet Jonghyun was really a sexy sight. Not to mention when he would groan into his ear whenever he tightened his hand around Jonghyun’s member or when he pushed his butt back into his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was after a few more strokes when finally Kibum exploded into Jonghyun’s hand, the older male following after about three seconds later. They breathed heavily, eyes opened to find each other before Jonghyun leaned down to lock their lips into another passionate kiss. Kibum let out a silent moan into his mouth, hands reaching up to tug onto his hair sensually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We...” whispered Jonghyun after they had exchanged their saliva in their kiss, “can’t get into bath... together again... or I won’t be able... to hold back myself...” panted Jonghyun into his mouth. Kibum smiled, nodding in agreement and they pecked a few more times before deciding to wash up for real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun took him out to shop after their bath, having some snacks from roadside shops, buying some things and so on. Kibum was practically wearing himself off; he was tired but this was really nice, going sight-seeing with Jonghyun. He hadn’t gone to this side of town before so everything was still new to him. Also today was still his birthday, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got a call from his parents, saying their birthday messages to him, also from Minho and that pervert kid Taemin. He even got one from Jonghyun’s friend—Jinki, right?—after Jonghyun messaged him in an urgent saying, Hyung, it’s my boyfriend’s birthday today! Give him some words!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had another romantic dinner that night and collapsed on the bed without doing anything else since they both were tired to death. It was finally Sunday and Kibum whined, refusing to go out from the bed since it was so comfortable and he didn’t want to go back. He had Jonghyun laughing at him loudly, holding his stomach as he doubled over the couch. Kibum giggled, burying himself under the blanket before he gasped when Jonghyun trapped him down to the bed with a loud groaning like a monster. They always ended up with kissing breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum had reluctantly gone out from the hotel building after Jonghyun checked out, and they held hands along the way, going back to their apartments. Kibum was blabbering about how nice their short vacation was and Jonghyun couldn’t help but nodding to every word he was saying since Kibum was so adorable like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got back in no time, feeling their mouths finding each other at the fact to separate even though they were just side by side. Kibum leaned back from the messy kiss; even after they had made love, they got more passionate on their kissing and their feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled, thumb wiping the saliva away from Kibum’s bottom lip and he patted his head. “Get in and take some rest. You have classes tomorrow, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum reluctantly nodded, pouting his lips before his eyes caught the sight of an envelope on top of Jonghyun’s green mat. “Hyung, what is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? A letter?” He picked it up, reading the words written on it and he frowned. “What’s wrong, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just... an invitation for a small reunion party. I don’t really like attending this kind of things...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum could only hum, not really knowing what to say. Jonghyun folded the paper, shoving it into his pocket before palms cradling Kibum’s cheeks. “See you soon, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male blushed; it was the first time Jonghyun had called him like that. He nodded his head shyly before pecking his lips one more time. He waved at him before entering his place and collapsed on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chest was really warm and he felt so happy, but there was still a small part of worry in the back of his mind. His worry contained of that small brown envelope of an invitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kibum squeezed his palms together, praying for the last exam for the day. It was December, 17th and after that he would have a quite long vacation for Christmas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun asked him about his vacation plan a few days ago and Kibum couldn’t help but felt guilty. He had planned to go back to Daegu to spend his Christmas with his parents. The older male smiled and kissed him softly; telling him it was okay and he didn’t have to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However they made a plan. Kibum would go back to his parents’ house tomorrow, while Jonghyun would be back to his own parents’ a few more days later. Being a lecturer was hard because he had to finish marking the final exams before he could go on his own vacation. Kibum offered to stay behind with him but Jonghyun just chuckled gently, shaking his head in disagreement. Kibum ended up bought the train ticket to Daegu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they had their own plan. They would be back here before Christmas was over and they would spend the 25th together. Kibum couldn’t wait anymore. It was their first Christmas together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum waved to Jonghyun as the older male sent him away at the train station. He smiled, making the gesture with his thumb and pinky finger while mouthing ‘call me!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The train moved and soon the sight of Jonghyun standing by the train station was getting blurred away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His parents greeted him happily, asking whether living alone was hard and so on. Kibum hugged his dad as they got to sit on the living room to chat. He missed his house. And his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom cooked his favorite meals and soon, they asked him about everything with his life in Seoul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your study, Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was great, Dad. I managed to keep up with it. Seoul was such a big town, I was kind of afraid to get lose,” laughed Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have friends there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Min also came to visit me a few times before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His parents’ face was so happy to hear his story. They chatted and joked for a little while before finally his mom said, “Kibummie... what about lover?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum choked onto the tea he was drinking and his dad laughed at that. He glared at them and wiped his chin from the dripping tea before fidgeting on his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom sent him a knowing smile and chuckled. “You have someone, right? You usually would call me once in a while but I haven’t heard from you. you were distracted by something... or rather... someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Mom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t you tell us, Kibum?” asked his dad softly and Kibum gulped down his saliva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...fine. Just, don’t be surprised, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of his parents nodded and Kbum took a deep breathe. “I... yeah, I have... someone. And...it’s a... man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winced at the silence and held back his breathe. His mom smiled at him and his dad crossed his arms in front of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Tell me more about that man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since when did his dad become this demanding?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He... uh, his name is Jonghyun and... he is my neighbor? And also... my lecturer?” Kibum didn’t know why his words turned into questioning tones but he was kind of nervous. His dad firstly nodded his head but then he furrowed his eyebrows when he heard the word ‘lecturer’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um... twenty two?No, twenty three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is so young. And you said he is your lecturer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. He is smart, Dad. And he helped me a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. So is he kind? Have he ever forced you to do something? Did he hit you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What—! No! Oh God, Dad! Why are you talking that way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom laughed at the questions and Kibum sent her a pleading look for help. She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? I just want to know my only son’s lover. He is taking you away from us and I don’t want you to choose the wrong person,” said his dad calmly. Kibum gaped at his response and he jumped forward to the couch where his dad was currently sitting. He hugged him and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad... you don’t have to worry about anything. He is very kind and gentle and... he takes care of me a lot. Jonghyun hyung... he finished every problem calmly and he... he loves me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was embarrassing to say it himself but he wanted to make his dad believe him. His dad took a deep breath and patted his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. You don’t have to be that detail. I don’t need to hear young people’s cheesy words. Stop defending him, kid,” murmured his dad jokingly and Kibum smiled. “I’m not defending him...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay! Get up, son. I’m old already!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum laughed loudly and hugged him even tighter. “I want you two to meet him someday. You will like him, I’m sure of it! Even Min blessed us! Even Min, Dad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? It was rare to know Minho blessed a stranger,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I mean. He is kind and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, you have been saying that he is kind for about three or four times,” cut his dad. Kibum rolled his eyes and got up. “Whatever, Dad! Mom, I’m hungry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For God’s sake! You just ate an hour ago, Kibum!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hyung,” whispered Kibum softly into the phone. He heard shuffling sounds from the other line before he was greeted with that calm voice. “Hey, baby,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still embarrassing to hear the new nickname. Kibum gripped onto the blanket around his body and felt his body tingled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you, hyung? I think I miss you even though it was just two days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed. “Me too. I’m dying without you here. Do you have fun there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” hummed Kibum softly, “I... hyung, I told my parents about you...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” said Jonghyun’s surprised voice. “What did they say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum fiddled with his fingers before snuggling close to his pillow. “They were a bit surprised, I guess. But it was not a bad one. They were open-minded so you don’t have to worry...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you talk good about me?” asked Jonghyun cheekily. Kibum laughed and hummed as the answer. “I defended you, hyung. You better thank me later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I will spoil you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their laughter died down and Kibum could hear the deafening silence hanging between them. He shifted into a better position before he heard Jonghyun’s soft voice: “I miss you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, hyung... We still have about six days to go. It feels like a year...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s laugh rang beside his ear. Kibum felt his heart warmed at that. “Do you love me that much that you can’t be away from me for too long?” He joked. Kibum blushed but then he nodded his head even though Jonghyun couldn’t see him. “Yeah, I am...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Is that a confession that I heard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum laughed at Jonghyun’s surprised tone. With a soft sigh, he murmured lowly, “I love you, hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled nervously before clearing his throat, “You make me nervous, do you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was 24th. Kibum was helping his mom with the meals in the kitchen. His dad was putting on the Christmas songs in the player. They were going to celebrate Christmas Eve that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun hadn’t replied on his text messages that day. Kibum thought maybe he was busy so he didn’t have time to look at his phone. He didn’t want to disturb his private time so he would just call him later. It was his last day here anyway. He would be going back tomorrow morning. His parents didn’t really understand with his rushing back to Seoul but when he explained to them that he kind of had a plan with Jonghyun, his mom grinned and Kibum was sure his dad was glaring at him suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum put the baked chicken and bread on top of the counter. He grinned at the delicious smell and he couldn’t wait to eat them. Homemade foods were always the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone in his jeans pocket rang. Kibum jolted up in surprise and he heard his mom’s giggling voice. He whined at her teasing act before scurrying away from the kitchen. Oh it was a call from Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kibum-ah. Did I disturb you with something?” Jonghyun’s sweet voice sang into his ear, together with the soft sounds of honking cars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, hyung. What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind to send me your address? I will call you again after that.” And then he cut the call. Kibum was left with the flat tone of the ended call ringing into his ear and he blinked his eyes questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum tried to think any possible reason as to why would Jonghyun asked about that. Maybe he wanted to come here? Ah, no way. Seoul to Daegu would take time. Moreover it was Christmas Eve; the roads had to be very crowded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He typed down his address and sent it to Jonghyun. About a minute later, he got another call from Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung? Why do you need my address?” He asked curiously. Jonghyun just chuckled softly and hummed, and Kibum heard the sound of car moving. He was sure about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming there soon, so open the door for me, okay? Bye, love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call was ended again and Kibum shrieked in disbelief. Jonghyun was coming here!? No way!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum ran to the kitchen, getting confused looks from both of his parents and he cleared his throat. “Kibum, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fidgeted on his spot. “Um, you know... Jonghyun hyung?My... boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dad’s eyes twitched dangerously and he hummed, “What is it with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He... He just called me and... he said... he said that he... he is coming—” The doorbell rang loudly, interrupting his words, “—here...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum scurried away to the door and opened it carefully, praying to God to make it just a cruel joke but then...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, baby,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no. Kibum winced at the fact that Jonghyun was indeed standing here in front of him. And not only Jonghyun, but also his—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, Kibummie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God. His parents were also here. Great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, w-what are you doing here?” Stuttered Kibum surprised. Jonghyun stepped close to him and quickly stole a short kiss on his lips. Kibum shrugged the need to blush and kept his eyes on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents suddenly suggested visiting. They think it’s the right time to formally introduce myself to your parents. Do you mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um... no, but... you didn’t give me time to think or to say something to them and...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, they are your parents, right?” Cut Jonghyun and Kibum twisted his head quickly to behind. His parents were standing still on the hallway, waiting without saying anything. He gaped, and without any warning Jonghyun stepped closer and bowed lowly to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening, Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim. My name is Kim Jonghyun and I’m Kibum’s boyfriend. I’m sorry for my sudden arrival but my parents and I think that this will be a good opportunity to meet you and introduce myself properly. I hope you don’t mind of having us over in this special day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow, Kibum gaped at his perfectly speech. He was amazed with his boyfriend. Kibum gulped and looked at his parents’ reaction. How...?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, welcome then. Please get in and we will have the dinner together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum gaped at his dad’s response and watched as the old man walked back in. He felt a small smile tugged his lips just by watching his dad’s silly act. His dad might be hard on the outside but he was worrying him a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bummie?” whispered Jonghyun, pinky finger curling into Kibum’s. The younger male stopped staring at his dad and he smiled back at him. “Hyung, and ma’am, sir, please get in. I hope you don’t mind our small house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you say that? Please forgive us with the sudden arrival, Kibum-ah,” said Jonghyun’s mom while embracing him lightly. Kibum caught the sight of his mom bowing at Jonghyun’s and both the women talked almost instantly. Kibum bowed down to greet Jonghyun’s dad and the old man chuckled while patting his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. Dinner will be served soon,” whispered Kibum softly, fingers slowly finding into the gap between Jonghyun’s fingers. The older male tightened their fingers together and hummed as the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stepped into the kitchen after telling Jonghyun and his parents to sit on the living room and enjoy their self. He watched as his dad was taking out more of the garlic breads for the guests and did other thing. With thumping heart, he stood beside him and murmured, “Dad. Sorry about that. I don’t know that they are coming here and...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk later, son. We have guests over and I need to do an interview on someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look in his dad’s eyes was so hard and Kibum couldn’t help but laughed lightly. “Dad! Please don’t be too hard on him! You don’t want to scare the poor guy away,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t run away in fear if he really loved you like you said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled and hugged the old man’s arm. “Don’t worry too much. You will not be disappointed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, the dinner went well and silent for the beginning. The mothers were talking about their sons looked well together. Kibum felt the hard gaze his dad was giving them while Jonghyun’s dad was talking to him. Kibum felt more nervous than Jonghyun. He slowly reached for Jonghyun’s hand under the table and tied their pinky fingers together. It was a good thing Jonghyun was left-handed. They could hold hands like this while eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Jonghyun, is it?” Oh no, Kibum gulped down the remaining food in his mouth when his dad started to focus his full attention on his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir.” Kibum could hear the confident tone in Jonghyun’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old are you again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m twenty three by last April, Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dad nodded and Kibum held his breathe. “How long is it already between you two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum counted with his free hand under the table for the months they spent together. If he hand’t counted it wrong—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are together for ten months already, Sir.” Jonghyun had said with full confidence and Kibum was once again left breathless. He hadn’t even finished counting yet Jonghyun had already answered it in a second after the question was spoken. It was like he had already known the question and Kibum doubted that. It meant Jonghyun was perfectly serious with their relationship and the fact that he knew really knew about how long they had been spending together sent him to bug dismay. Kibum had never thought of Jonghyun being this kind of person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s long enough... and you just had to tell us now, Kibum?” His dad said lowly and Kibum backed away from the glare thrown to him. He murmured a soft ‘sorry’ and jutted out his bottom lip. Jonghyun traced his thumb over Kibum’s back hand to cheer him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, Jonghyun,” his dad started again, “what do you like about my son?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum had been expecting this kind of question, to be honest. His dad would not back away before he got an answer that would satisfy him and sent his heart at ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled and put down the chopsticks in his left hand. He sat straight and Kibum was sure Jonghyun sent him a quick glance just now. Their fingers were tightened by Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s kind of a hard question, Sir, if you wanted me to point out the answers. I don’t make a list about why I fall for Kibum but one thing that I’m perfectly sure is that I love Kibum very much. I’m not saying that cheesy line about ‘I can’t live without Kibum’ because I think it’s childish; how did I live before I met Kibum then? There are a lot of things that are charming for me. Kibum might be younger than me but he takes care of himself better than me. He takes care of everything and he is very kind. He is gentle and he never fails to amaze me. Kibum is so elegant and sometimes he leaves me wondering what good deeds I had done to deserve someone as great as him. He is smart and really diligent. He is open-minded, clever, and his smile is very beautiful to me; even though sometimes his angry face is also very cute. Kibum has every charm that manages to steal my attention from anything, anytime, and he makes me want to just stare at him, lock my eyes on him, and tell him continuously about how much I love him. Wait, did I just pinpoint everything...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum chuckled even though he felt Jonghyun’s sentences were really touching his heart. He bent his head down to cover his small laugh and to hide his glistening tears in his lids. Oh God, Kibum loved him so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Jonghyun tried to break the tension by joking lightly ad Kibum was almost sure his dad wouldn’t even budge with that kind of joke; but when he heard his dad’s loud booming laugh, Kibum was left speechless. The old man chuckled before taking a sip of his beer. “Yeah, you did point about everything. Why do we stop eating, by the way? Let’s finish this before the dishes get cold. My wife made them with special treatment for today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum breathed silently when the clinking sounds of chopsticks, spoons, and bowls were heard. He smiled; his heart warmed at the atmosphere and he unconsciously tightened both of his fists together. He had almost forgotten that Jonghyun had been holding onto his hand. The older male leaned over, with gentle voice whispering: “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded his head, smiling so gratefully to him. He was about to say something when his dad talked, “Stop touching and eat properly, you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The both of them let go of their hands and the dining table was filled with amused laughter. Kibum gritted his teeth in embarrassment for getting caught of holding hands with Jonghyun. Were they really that obvious?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s eat the cake that the Kims brought just now!” Kibum’s mom exclaimed all of sudden and they cheered in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled and secretly wiped the still blurring tears away. He reached for Jonghyun’s hand, not caring whether someone saw him holding onto it a bit possessively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They spent the night at the Kim’s place and Kibum happily gave Jonghyun the spot in his rather small bed. Both of Jonghyun’s parents were occupying the guest room on the first floor and without saying anything, Kibum had taken Jonghyun’s hand and pulled him upstairs into his room. His dad even shouted ‘I don’t want you to do anything funny, do you get it!?’ Kibum groaned and shouted back: Oh God, Dad! Shut up!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scooted back towards the wall beside his bed to give Jognhyun more space, not really caring with himself. The older male laughed at his eagerness and got under the blanket. Their parents had gotten into their own rooms after they said their ‘merry Christmas’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum was staring. He knew that it was rude but he felt Jonghyun was extremely handsome tonight. He smiled, ignoring the way Jonghyun laughed at his face. Jonghyun slipped his arm under Kibum’s neck and pulled him flushed against his chest. Kibum whined; he still wanted to stare a bit longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop staring. It’s embarrassing,” murmured Jonghyun against his hair. Kibum grinned and hummed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun hyung,” he called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too. You may not notice this but you are also kind and gentle and you also take care of me a lot. You also have a lot of charms that make me can’t stop admiring you. You are like an idol, hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun let out his soft laugh and Kibum giggled at his own words. Why was he so cheesy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, thank you very much to let me know that, Kibummie. Now kiss me,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun tilted his head back and pressed their lips on the briefest touch. Kibum smiled; the kiss might be so tender but it felt so sweet for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He greedily pressed for more and parted his mouth, sending an open invitation to Jonghyun. It took no time for their tongues to meet and Kibum sighed contently into his mouth. He missed this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum scooted closer, so close that he was practically glued to Jonghyun but he could care less. The older male laughed into the kiss, gentle fingers caressing his back. He had to lean back from Kibum’s attacks and in his breathless state, he murmured, “Your dad said to not do any funny business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male whined annoyed and Jonghyun laughed at his cute act. He brought him to his neck and hugged him tight. Kibum was calm within a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t want to sleep. They had a lot of time to do that. They just wanted to enjoy being in each other’s arms like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, hyung... You don’t know you always make me melt with every speech you say. That time in the class, and just now to my dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun breathed. “I did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...amazing. You don’t know how nervous I was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew. You were trembling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kibummie,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. You confessed in front of everyone just now, hyung. I love you too, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we kiss again, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t overdo it. I don’t need your dad kicking my ass out of your house in the middle of Christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips met for soft kisses continuously, followed by the hushed whispers of ‘I love you’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morning came and when Kibum opened his eyes from his sleep, he found Jonghyun’s face pressed to his. They were sleeping like this all night after their kisses. He smiled, not wanting to wake Jonghyun up yet. Kibum caught the sight of something unusual behind Jonghyun’s head and he soon found his dad standing by the door, staring at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad...?” whispered Kibum noiselessly and the old man shook his head to stop him from waking Jonghyun from his sleep. He sent him a small smile before closing the door and walked away from his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His house in the morning was always that silent. It felt like no one was living here.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum shifted softly, staring at Jonghyun’s sleeping face for a little tad more before he decided to wake him up. “Hyung, wake up,” followed by a kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun breathed before opening his eyes. He smiled lazily and pulled Kibum closer. “Hey. Morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad came just now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he wanted to check on us whether we did something funny,” Kibum laughed, “and he wanted to wake us up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. We are going back today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” breathed Kibum. Jonghyun tucked his hair away. “Do you still want to stay here? It is fine though. You don’t have to come with me,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want to go with you, hyung. It’s our first Christmas together and I don’t want to miss it,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled and pressed his lips against Kibum’s temple. “Alright then. Let’s get up before your father expects us to do something funny in the early morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum laughed softly and hummed, snuggling once more into Jonghyun’s neck, before planting a quick kiss on the skin. They got up and Kibum told him to shower first, while he used the one at the first floor. Jonghyun dressed himself neatly and got down, finding Kibum leaning against the counter while preparing some cups.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you making?” mumbled Jonghyun while holding his hips. Kibum smiled, “Tea. But now you are here I think you should be the one to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Give it to me,” said Jonghyun while taking over the tea pot from Kibum’s hand. The younger male watched as Jonghyun did his magic with the tea bags and so on, before finally the whole kitchen smelled the freshly brewed tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, you could open a tea shop with this,” joked Kibum. Jonghyun scratched the back of his neck shyly as he poured the tea into some cups. “Should we bring it out?” questioned Jonghyun. Kibum nodded, letting Jonghyun held up the tray with cups of tea on it while he took out the plates of big sandwiches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The parents were sitting on the living room, chatting lightly when they approached them. Four pairs of eyes locked on the both of them and Jonghyun almost dropped down the tray. Kibum laughed at his act and placed down the sandwiches plates before helping him with the cups of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Dad. Jonghyun hyung made the tea. You wouldn’t believe it but it is very good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dad cleared his throat and took a sip of the said drink. He chuckled and nodded, “Yeah. It’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun felt like waiting a very important answer and when the old man said it, the big smile spread on his lips, lighting his whole face. Kibum laughed softly, sitting down on the available couch while pulling Jonghyun down with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, you are really going today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. After breakfast actually,” Kibum answered after gulping down the chewed sandwich in his mouth. His dad nodded his head silently. “Make sure you bring the foods your mom cooked for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he looked at Jonghyun who was in the middle of wiping his lips from the bread’s crumbs. “Can we talk, kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stopped eating and watched as Jonghyun nodded his head, getting up from the couch to follow Kibum’s dad out from the living room. Kibum held his breathe, heart thumping fast in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They heard the silent mumbles and then it was silent. The door from the nearest room was opened and Jonghyun was back with a serious look on his face. Kibum stared questioningly at him but Jonghyun just shook his head with a smile and pecked him lightly on the corner of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up to the time they were going out, Jonghyun still hadn’t told him anything. Kibum was so curious and he nagged at the older male to tell him but Jonghyun simply said ‘later’ to him. They got into Jonghyun’s parents’ car and Kibum waved bye to his parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Kibum called out to Jonghyun who was the driver at the moment, “can we stop by Min’s place for a while?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Where is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum told him the street and they stopped for a while. Jonghyun watched from inside of the car as Kibum brought out a medium-sized box and pressed the bell to the nice house. The door was opened by a woman and Kibum hugged her, before finally Minho came out looking all surprised. Jonghyun waved to him from the car and Minho bowed politely to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum gave him the gift, hugged him for a while, before pecking his cheek slightly. Jonghyun cleared his throat loudly and Kibum leaned back with bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Minho chuckled at his obvious jealousy and Jonghyun ignored the way his parents laughed at his silliness from the backseat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male got back into the car while holding onto the wrapped gift Minho just gave him. “Okay, all done!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Jonghyun drove the car back to the Seoul, stopping by their apartment before finally his dad took over the car and drove away to home, not after greeting them with another ‘merry Christmas’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum got into his place and to put down his things and the foods into the fridge before rushing back into Jonghyun’s place, hugging him tight around his waist. Jonghyun laughed at his eagerness and patted his head. He maneuvered them to the couch and Kibum snuggled close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, we are alone now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got silent all of sudden as Kibum played with Jonghyun’s fingers on his hips. He remembered something and smiled, looking up to the older male who was currently watching him without saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are watching me, hyung?” asked Kibum playfully. Jonghyun shrugged and kept his grin on his face. Kibum rolled his eyes before peeling Jonghyun’s fingers from him, standing up from the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” called Jonghyun, hands reaching for him again. Kibum told him to wait and then he ran away, before finally coming back in less than a minute holding a present. “Here, hyung. Your Christmas gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled and shook his head amusedly. He took it while mumbling a ‘thank you’ and Kibum collapsed back into his arms. The older male unwrapped the gift, finding a thick pretty coat for winter. “You are spoiling me too much, Kibum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled and pecked his cheek. Jonghyun put the gift aside before reaching under the couch, pulling out a small medium-sized box. Kibum gaped as Jonghyun handed him his present. He laughed at the wrapping paper, with bears and stars and loves; Jonghyun chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I open it?” Kibum asked softly. Jonghyun pinched his cheek, “It’s yours!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male unwrapped the present and found a box containing a bag and a wallet. He ran his fingers over the bag with fur as the outside layer and then his eyes fell onto the branded leather wallet. Kibum chuckled nervously. “Hyung, they are really expensive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Special for my Kibummie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun said it casually, and Kibum pinched the older male’s cheeks. He gritted his teeth while mumbling, “Stop giving me expensive things, hyung. I don’t want to waste your money!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male laughed, releasing his poor cheeks from Kibum’s death grips. He grabbed onto his boyfriend’s hands on both of his palms, smiling sweetly. “Is that wrong if I want to spoil my boyfriend and give him various things?” He pouted. Kibum rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t shake the smile from his face. “Just... don’t overdo it. You don’t want me to be spoiled. I’m quite handful if I don’t get what I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled; patting Kibum’s head and nodded. “Alright, I get it. Won’t you kiss me now? As a thank you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum scoffed loudly, hands reaching up to hug him by his shoulder before pressing their lips together. Lips molded together as to enjoy the proximity that they had before soft content sighs were leaving them. Kibum smiled in between the kisses, fingers massaging Jonghyun’s back of neck softly as he received the sweet kisses from his boyfriend. He felt Jonghyun smiled against his lips as well, before he backed away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to take this into the bedroom, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Kibum’s soft snicker, Jonghyun easily lifted his little boyfriend onto his shoulder, ignoring the way Kibum protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum gasped as he clutched onto the cream-colored fabric of Jonghyun’s bed sheet. The gap between them was lessened as soon as Jonghyun pushed into him softly and Kibum bit back a moan. He parted his lips as to release his breathe, eyes closed from the pleasure building in his body, burning him with the hottest fire. He felt Jonghyun bent down, well-built chest pressed against his bare back as he whispered, “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male nodded, unable to let out his voice. He buried his face down to the crumpled bed sheet as Jonghyun began a steady pace. There was a possessive grip on his hips as Jonghyun slowly drove into him from behind. They felt way closer than the last time they did it. Kibum choked on a pleasured moan when Jonghyun parted his legs even wider, his knees almost slipped on the bed. Kibum felt his legs were getting weak when Jonghyun moved even closer, pressing deeper into the tightness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun called out his name. Kibum wanted to twist his neck, to see what kind of face that Jonghyun made when he said his name in that breathless whisper. But the connection they had was so good that Kibum didn’t want to stop. He enjoyed being pounded from behind like this; it brought them closer in Kibum’s opinion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were also some good things from being taken from behind. Kibum whimpered noiselessly as his body was continuously rubbed against the soft bed sheet; sending a tingling pleasure to his nipples and manhood. Jonghyun chuckled at his silent moans, pecking his ear affectionally. Kibum opened his mouth in a silent moan, feeling Jonghyun ran his palms down from his hips to his inner thighs. Jonghyun seemed to have a thing for his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun hyung,” whispered Kibum breathlessly, wincing at the sudden hard jab into him. Jonghyun apologized at that, chest pressed to his back as he lapped his tongue along his white shoulder. Kibum shook his head, once again forgetting the reason he called out for Jonghyun’s name. The older male kept his body bent down, and Kibum liked this better. He could feel Jonghyun’s fast heartbeats and how erratic his breathing was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their love making for that night was slow and Kibum could practically feel the love around the room. It felt as cheesy as it sounded, but Kibum liked the sentence ‘love is in the air’. He could feel the love radiating from Jonghyun, the affection and the sincerity only for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hyung,” Kibum started again, unconsciously spreading his legs wider as if he wanted their bodies to melt together. Jonghyun held onto the spot where his abdomen and thighs met and pounded a bit faster. Kibum arched his back, feeling his body was over sensitive at the moment and he felt every touch Jonghyun gave was burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want more?” whispered Jonghyun lowly just beside his ear, the warm breathing hit his cheek. Kibum bit down his lip and nodded, tightening his fingers on the bed sheet. Jonghyun murmured an ‘okay’ before snuggling into his shoulder. Kibum gasped at the sudden pace, a soft whimper escaped his lips when Jonghyun sucked on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, hyung, hyung—” Kibum chanted. Jonghyun chuckled against his skin, tracing light kisses along his spine. The younger male bucked his hips backwards, enjoying the low grunt Jonghyun made when he did that. Jonghyun trailed one hand up, fingers twisting the hardened nipple and it made Kibum squirmed in pleasure. He let go of the bed sheet, gripping onto Jonghyun’s upper arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh G-God,” Kibum whispered in pure ecstasy. He could hear the slick sound of their connection down there and it was arousing him to no end. The way Jonghyun drove into him with a steady yet quick pace left him breathless and Kibum was nearing his end. He twisted his head around, lips finding Jonghyun’s plump ones in no time as he moaned lowly when their tongues met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun broke the kiss after they exchanged saliva for quite a while and trailed his mouth down to Kibum’s chin, biting a bit possessively along the line of his long neck. Kibum breathed, reaching down to grab ahold of his leaking manhood. He squeezed his closed eyes tightly as more pleasure waves hit him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun felt his boyfriend’s body trembled under him and he held onto Kibum’s wrist, stopping him from jerking off. The younger male whined softly at that and Jonghyun chuckled lowly. He wanted him to come without being touched. Bringing Kibum’s hand away, he pinned it down onto the bed as Jonghyun made the quickest pace he could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum wailed at the sudden change of pace, feeling some tears rolled down from his cheeks onto the bed. He was blinded with the pleasure Jonghyun was giving him. While he was crying in pleasure as Jonghyun hit the right spot in him countless times, Kibum felt his end was there. He whispered and the older male nodded, one hand instantly gripped onto his erection right at the time Kibum shot out his release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun groaned, one hand tightening on Kibum’s inner thigh as he felt the velvety walls were gripping his manhood tightly. With a mere whisper of his little boyfriend’s name, Jonghyun emptied himself into the condom and felt how Kibum’s body reacted to his orgasm. The younger male was trying to catch his breath and Jonghyun nuzzled his nose against his smooth shoulder, having an urge to mark him once more, and so he did. Kibum breathlessly let him, twisting his neck back and let out a low whine at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung... not too much...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” whispered Jonghyun with an apologetic smile and he pecked the younger male on his cheek. He got up, pulling himself out and Kibum suppressed a sigh at the loss warmth. Jonghyun climbed down from the bed, grabbing some tissues to wipe Kibum’s evidence of orgasm and watched how Kibum’s trembling fingers were still showing how excited he was. With a hearty chuckle, Jonghyun threw the used tissues away to somewhere after cleaning Kibum and joined him back into the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, baby. You okay?” whispered Jonghyun, spooning him. Kibum nodded with a small smile, hands blindly reaching for the blanket. The older male helped him and they ended up cuddled under the thick blanket. Kibum had regained his breathe back and snuggled back onto Jonghyun’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?” hummed Jonghyun against his nape. Kibum smiled and whispered, “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled. “I love you, too, Kibummie. Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first day of classes had started again even before Kibum could know it. He was used to sleep all day under the blanket, and then he would be woken up by Jonghyun’s soft caresses on his hair or by some tender kisses. He would open his eyes and smiled, pressing his face into Jonghyun’s neck and snuggled into his warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just so perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then the classes had to start and ruined all of Kibum’s happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum yawned widely as he locked the door of his apartment, rubbing his eyes then before waiting for Jonghyun to be out. The older male smiled at him, one hand holding his phone against his ear while his other free hand was trying to lock the door. Kibum chuckled at his annoyed face and decided to help him by locking the door for him. Jonghyun smiled thankfully at him while continued to talk into the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t move from their door as Kibum wanted Jonghyun to end his call before they would walk to the university. Jonghyun seemed very annoyed by the minute and Kibum stepped closer to him, buttoning up his coat for him. He stood on his tiptoes to peck his cheek and Jonghyun’s tensed face was relaxing a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone call was finally ended and Jonghyun let out a loud sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, hyung?” Kibum asked him, arms hugging him around his waist. Oh, just look at how warm Jonghyun was. He loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun hummed and hugged him around his lower back. “Yeah. Just still a bit annoyed though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was it anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember the invitation for reunion party a while ago? I’m not planning to go but there is this person, my friend and he is really annoying, I swear, and he is bugging my everyday with telling me to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled at Jonghyun’s annoyed grumbling. He pecked his neck and whispered, “Forget it now. We will be late if we don’t go, hyung,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun flinched before looking at his wrist watch. “Oh, shit! I forgot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he simply intertwined their fingers tightly before pulling the laughing Kibum out from the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They greeted Taemin and the younger male was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kibum rolled his eyes and pushed him away. “Don’t start. It’s still in the early morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I’m not saying anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your face tells everything, brat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin scoffed but he continued to bug him. Jonghyun had gone to the lecturers’ office and they settled for the new schedule for the new semester of the year. The other male nudged him on his side with his sharp elbow and Kibum winced at that. That kid was full of bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how was your Christmas going?” Taemin asked him as they made their way into the classroom. Kibum rolled his eyes. “Why do you want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you enjoy it? How was Mr. Kim? Was he rough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lee Taemin, for God’s sake—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin grinned. “Oh, come on! Spill a bit! I’m so curious!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum glared at him before choosing to ignore him for this time. They chose the seat in the middle of the class and while waiting for the others to fill in the class, Taemin continued his question. “Hey, Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it now?” Kibum groaned under his breath. Taemin scooted closer, leaning his head on his shoulder, much to Kibum’s surprise. “I... maybe want to ask something to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Kibum glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Taemin played with Kibum’s sleeve and shrugged. “I don’t know. Okay, forget it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum furrowed his eyebrows at him. “What the hell, Taemin? You said you wanted to ask something, what is it? Stop making me curious, I won’t let you off like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin fidgeted on his seat before glancing towards the door. “Later. But maybe you would want to see who is walking in right now,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking to the direction Taemin was staring at, Kibum felt his eyes beamed at the person entering the class. It was Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is teaching us again this time?” Kibum whispered lowly, earning a nod from Taemin’s head on his shoulder. Kibum could practically feel his heart fluttered in happiness. He could stare at Jonghyun more often now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin snickered before hugging his waist tight. “I saw the way you look at him. Don’t think I don’t know that you are practically undressing him with your eyes, Kibum.” He giggled evilly into Kibum’s shoulder and the other scoffed at him. “Stop being so pervert, can you?” He muttered, fingers reaching up to pinch Taemin on his cheek. The other male whined at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum saw as Jonghyun was watching them amusedly before opening the first class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Taemin-ah,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think I forget what you want to talk about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about... your friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum tilted his head questioningly. “My... friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Who was it...? Uh, Choi boy?” Taemin glanced away, sipping his milkshake. Kibum let out an ‘ah’ before leaning over the table. “What’s with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is... nice.” Taemin muttered from behind the napkin. Kibum watched carefully at his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he is nice. That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum’s eyes twinkled in amusement. He knew where this was going. “Sure. Minho is really nice. He can be overly protective on some times but overall, he is kind and handsome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.” Taemin nodded his head distractedly, eyes focusing on the way his milkshake was decreasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to hold his laughter, Kibum was exploding in a fit of giggles. Taemin was taken aback at the sudden laugh, pouting at him. “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You!” Kibum pointed to his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why me?” Taemin argued with him. Kibum shook his head, calming himself down from his laughter. “Taemin-ah... you are too obvious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the slightest blush decorated the other male’s face if you paid enough attention to the details. Taemin choked on his milkshake and scoffed. “What are you talking about?” He hissed before continuing on sipping his drink. Kibum smirked, eyes darting between Taemin’s face and the milkshake in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just admit everything to me. And by the way... your milkshake is empty already, silly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin stopped abruptly at his words, putting away the empty drink and cleared his throat. He glanced at Kibum who was staring at him, waiting with a smirk on his lips. Taemin grunted before sighing loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. You win!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Kibum had a hard time of holding back his giggles again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He... I mean, Minho-ssi is nice. We... We have gone to three dates now.” Taemin mumbled quickly, much to Kibum’s surprise. He had his eyes opened wide and Kibum grabbed onto his shoulder across the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU WHAT!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin blinked questioningly at him and shrugged his hold away. “Why are you acting this way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU HAVE GONE ON DATES WITH HIM AND YOU JUST TELL ME NOW!? WHAT’S GOING ON IN YOUR HEAD? THE TWO OF YOU!” Kibum exclaimed with high-pitched voice and Taemin hissed at him. He slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, very nice! Tell the whole world about the dates, won’t you!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum huffed, leaning back into his seat before grabbing his phone. Someone was dealing with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—You traitor!—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s reply arrived in less than a minute. —What are you talking about?—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—I won’t forgive you, Min! I won’t!—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Stop being a drama queen, Ki, and just tell me what is it.—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Oh, so now you are calling me a drama queen?—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no reply from Minho and Kibum frowned. Taemin tugged onto his sleeve and stared at him. “What?” Kibum barked. Taemin shifted before answering, “Uh... Minho-ssi is asking what is wrong with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum gaped. “Oh, so, now he is texting you instead of replying to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not—!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget it. I won’t let you two talk to me until he figures it himself!” Kibum huffed, folding his arms in front of his chest. Taemin stared, gaping at him before sulking on his seat, typing a few words into his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he tried to call. Kibum ignored him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, oi.”Still no answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh... sorry.” He whispered. Kibum glanced at him when Taemin’s voice sounded so defeated. He sighed and stared at him. “I’m not mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right at the moment, the bell above to the cafe’s door rang and a tall figure quickly slipped into the seat beside Taemin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum gaped. “Oh, God, you call him here?” He asked to Taemin, finger pointing to Minho who was staring at him questioningly. Taemin nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wah,” Kibum scoffed, “unbelievable. Way to go, Minmin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ki, seriously, what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum glared sharply at him. “What is going on? I should ask this to you! You don’t even tell me you are going on dates with him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s look softened and he sighed. “Only because of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“’Only’?Min, seriously!?” Kibum hissed. Minho held onto his temple, choosing the words to talk. Pissing a pissed Kibum was one hell of a hard work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We... I haven’t told you yet. I’m sorry about that, it’s my fault.” Minho muttered, eyes staring into Kibum’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, if Taemin hadn’t told me about this, you wouldn’t tell me until later?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ki, don’t be ridiculous...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are being the ridiculous one now!” Kibum barked at him. “I told you everything and now this is how you treat me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho glared at him. “I don’t want to argue about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin glanced at between the two of them. It was funny how that pervert kid could be so timid right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe this... Whatever.” He grabbed his bag and spun on his heels. “Ki, where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He simply ignored the call and walked away. He didn’t need this bullshit right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah?Baby?” Jonghyun’s voice called for him. Kibum shifted under the cover and sighed. He felt the bed dipped down before the familiar warmth was pressing against his back under the cover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, baby. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum glanced at his fingers, lips pouting slightly. He could feel Jonghyun’s arms wrapped around his body, gently pulling him back against his chest. There was a soft kiss on the back of his neck and Kibum relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t ‘nothing’ at me, Kibummie. Something’s wrong and you are going to tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum remained silent and held back a shiver when Jonghyun blew the air into his ear. “Oh, by the way, you were so cute earlier, cuddled with Taemin like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mention of Taemin’s name made Kibum’s anger back and he sighed. “I don’t want to talk about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so it’s about Taemin? What’s wrong, darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum could have blush at the new nickname but his anger was taking over his mind. He huffed, gripping onto the pillow under his head before murmuring, “He has been going on dates... with Minho.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Then what is wrong with that? Do you not like them being together?” Jonghyun asked him softly. Kibum closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that, hyung. It’s just... they have gone on three dates, but they just tell me now. I mean, I’m not against them if they want to date, but at least, tell me. I feel so stupid just now, talking to them like a clueless person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Jonghyun hummed, tracing his lips on his neck, “maybe they just want to find the right time to tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” Kibum pouted, “I tell Minho everything. And when I mean everything, it is everything. He doesn’t even tell me and Taemin does. Just imagine when I call the two of them over, they can act so lovey dovey in front of me and I will know nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now. Forget about them for a while, okay? Focus on me?” Jonghyun’s pleading voice made Kibum’s pouty lips curled into a smile. He turned around in his arms, holding onto the older male’s shoulder before pecking his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I want your attention fully on me now,” Jonghyun mumbled before burying his face into his neck. Kibum giggled at his kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything remained in the same routine for a few days; Kibum ignoring Taemin, Kibum ignoring Minho’s calls and texts. He didn’t know why he did that; maybe because he felt left out by the way Minho treated the topic as if it didn’t matter. It did matter to Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, talk to me,” Taemin whispered under his breath, glancing at the lecturer who was currently writing something on the whiteboard. Kibum took a deep breath, gripping his pencil before adjusting his glasses on top of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, I’m sorry, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt guilty as well by ignoring his friends like this. Kibum bit down his bottom lip before, “Just... continue this later. I need to take notes so stop disturbing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin docilely nodded at his words before writing down the notes into his book. Kibum sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were sitting in the usual cafe, choosing the table by the corner of the place. Kibum played with the ice cubes in his lemon tea, waiting for the fidgeting Taemin to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... We know it is our fault for not telling you beforehand... but we don’t mean it in a bad way, Kibum. So, please forgive us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum sighed. “I’m not that mad at you, honestly. It’s more to Minho.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Taemin asked him carefully. He gripped onto the napkin way too tightly, Kibum noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and Minho, we have been together for God knows how long. We spent out childhood together, be it happy or sad. He knows everything about me, Taemin. I don’t mean to be nosy but what I hope from him is just to believe in me. We are friends, I even consider him as my brother, but with the way he treats me like this, I don’t think he considers me the same way.” Kibum muttered, eyes watching the ice cubes bumping each other as he shook the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minho, he,” Taemin started, “he talks about you a lot. Kibum this, Kibum that, I feel a bit jealous, I’m telling you.” He admitted. Kibum glanced at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say that I like him or what, I mean we have just gone to three freaking dates so I don’t really know about feelings. But he keeps on talking about you all the time. If I don’t know better, I will think he is in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum scoffed before chuckling. “Minho will never be in love with me, seriously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m just silly, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin stopped talking and Kibum simply just stopped questioning. There was no need for words. It was silent for a while before Taemin spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So... are we good now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum puffed his cheeks, sighing. “Yeah. Yeah, I think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin grinned, his full cheeks going up and Kibum couldn’t resist the urge to lean across the table to pinch them between his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing left was Minho. And Kibum was still mad at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kibum laughed, tears spilling out from his eyes as he tried to stop the tickles on his sides. Jonghyun was seriously driving him crazy with this torture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hyung!Hyung, please!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not before you say it!” Jonghyun grunted from above him, plump lips smirking. Kibum gasped for air before finally he surrendered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-O-Okay! Okay! I will say it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun stopped his fingers, waiting for Kibum to take his breathing into normal. The younger male gulped down before whispering, “Okay, okay, you are more handsome than that actor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male grinned in satisfaction, before leaning down, pressing a smooching kiss on Kibum’s cheek. Kibum breathed out, calming his racing heart and ran his fingers into Jonghyun’s brown hair as the older male lied comfortably on top of him. He felt kisses along the skin on his neck and he giggled at that. Jonghyun in his cuddly mode was seriously too cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibummie?” Jonghyun’s muffled voice was heard. The said male hummed questioningly, patting down the sticking hair on Jonghyun’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to go out on a date? Or stay home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum hummed, thinking the suggestions. “Let’s stay home, hyung. I don’t want to walk,” he muttered and Jonghyun nodded against his neck. There was this puppy biting again and Kibum laughed at that. His hyung was so adorable for God’s sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun turned them around, laying on his back and stared up at Kibum on top of him. The younger male leaned down and pressed their lips together for an innocent kiss. Jonghyun patted his back softly and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to do now?” Jonghyun asked him against his lips. Kibum closed his eyes smiled lazily. “Anything’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You seem like you want to cuddle,” Jonghyun teased. Kibum chuckled before laying comfortably on top of the older male. He grinned when a sudden idea came and leaned forward to whisper into Jonghyun’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or we could do something... else.” He whispered, low and breathy, before tugging onto Jonghyun’s earlobe with his teeth. The older male jolted in surprise before Kibum felt hands on his lower back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so naughty,” Jonghyun whispered back, fingers creeping to the back of Kibum’s jeans. The younger male responded with a moan when warm palms made contact with his bottom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Kibum-ah,” Jonghyun called. Kibum opened his eyes, twisting his neck to see the male spooning him. He smiled and cuddled close to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, hyung? You want more?” Kibum teased. Jonghyun grunted playfully, pinching his soft bottom and Kibum yelped in surprise. He pouted but smiled anyway when Jonghyun pressed a kiss on the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you and Taemin?” He asked all of sudden. Kibum’s smile dropped and he buried his face onto the pillow. “Fine. We made up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you are fine? Your tone sounds annoyed just now.” Jonghyun asked worriedly, hands rubbing Kibum’s soft sides. The younger male turned around, facing him and pecked his lips. “Yeah. It’s still a bit annoying to remember but I think I’m fine now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you so mad? I still don’t get it.” Jonghyun murmured. Kibum held his hands up to Jonghyun’s neck and rubbed the skin there. He enjoyed this intimacy between them, where touching was no longer awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, truthfully. I mean, yeah, I can’t forbid them from dating, hell, hyung, I won’t even stop them. If my friends want to be together then I will be happy and support them. It’s just...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm? Go on, tell me.” Jonghyun pecked the corner of his lips. Kibum smiled at the gentle act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems like Minho... he finds a substitute for me. I don’t know, it’s silly but I feel that way. It won’t hurt to just call me, or at least text me before hand, hey, Ki, I’m going on a date with your friend, wish me luck, it would be nice to know from the beginning. Uh, why am I so sensitive these days...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled. “It’s okay to feel that way sometimes. But remember that you can’t always think that way, okay? Minho might have at fault here, but you do as well, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum pouted. “Why am I at fault, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just blame him for being like that. Who knows he has other plan. Maybe he wants to tell you when they get officially together. Maybe he just wants to do everything by himself, because if he tells you, knowing you, Kibummie, you will be noisy sometimes,” Jonghyun teased him, playfully biting the tip of his nose. Kibum whined at that, pouting even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so now you are siding with him?” He playfully huffed at the older male. Jonghyun grinned. “My baby kitty is mad. What should I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum glanced away, pouting. “What else? Pamper him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed loudly at his cuteness. “God. You can be too adorable for me to handle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum yelped when Jonghyun threw the cover over them and he felt kisses running down his neck. His puppy hyung was starting again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung? Where are you?” Kibum spoke into the phone. He heard rustle of papers from the other line and Kibum taped his shoes to the ground. Jonghyun’s voice could be heard, tired and restrained. “I’m still in the lecturers’ office, baby. I’m sorry but I don’t think I can go home with you. This will take a while to be finished.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled. “It’s okay, hyung. Don’t forget to take your lunch, okay? Call me when you are out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun hummed distractedly, the sounds of his fingers pressing onto the buttons of the calculator were heard. “Take care, babe. Be careful on your way. Also call me if anything happens, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I love you, hyung. I’m going home now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After exchanging some more byes and love yous, Kibum grabbed his bag tighter and walked out from the university. He held back a whimper when his stomach growled. He hadn’t had a proper breakfast this morning. Kibum glanced at the street across him and his eyes caught the sight of the ‘Chicken’s House’. Just, what the hell was Jonghyun’s friend—Jinki—thinking when he chose the name of his restaurant?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking over to the said place, Kibum pushed the glass door and the bell above his head rang. “Welcome—oh, Jonghyun’s boyfriend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum flushed at the nickname and bowed to greet him. “Hello, hyung. Long time no see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you two are so busy. You don’t even have time to visit me.” Jinki whined with a small pout on his lips and Kibum held himself back from rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are sorry about that. Life is hard on us,” Kibum joked. Jinki laughed and told him to choose any place. Kibum decided to just sit at the counter and waited for Jinki to bring out the menu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see Jonghyun. Where is him?” Jinki asked. Kibum glanced at him before looking back to the menu to choose the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung is currently busy. I’m alone for now. Can I have this?” He pointed onto the menu. Jinki nodded, “Of course! You have to wait for a moment though,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I’m free for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki walked into the kitchen to tell the cook before walking back out. “So, how are you and Jonghyun? Still doing fine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are happy. Thanks for asking.” He smiled. Jinki hummed, counting onto the money in the cashier register before stopping. “Oh, is Jonghyun coming tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum blinked. “Where to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He hasn’t told you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He is busy, I’m sure he is forgetting his lunch, but, what is it for tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki hummed, grabbing a cloth from the side of the register to wipe the other side of the counter. “We have this small dinner gathering with our friends before. Do you know about the reunion party?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, the reunion party will be held next week. Is Jonghyun going?” Jinki questioned him while walking towards the kitchen. He walked back out with bringing Kibum’s steaming food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung said it’s troublesome. I don’t know if he is coming or not but he seems to not want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki grinned. “That kid, I know it already. I also don’t want to come but the others are bugging us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum thanked him for the food before started eating. “Yes, there was one call in the morning a few days ago where Jonghyun hyung looked so annoyed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it good, Kibum? The food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good, hyung,” Kibum spoke in between the meat he was eating. “The soup is very tasty.” He said before sipping on the bowl. Jinki grinned proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Jonghyun is not going tonight, then I won’t go as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will have to ask him later, hyung. What is the dinner is for, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really get the idea. Some friends who couldn’t make it to the reunion next week insist on having dinner together. You know just how popular Jonghyun is, everyone likes him, so they insist that he should come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum chuckled, wiping his lips from the sauce and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone beeped from the incoming call and his eyes twinkled when it was Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, have you made it home? I have just walked out now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m with Jinki hyung now. Want to come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m coming now. Order me some foods, I’m so hungry,” Jonghyun grumbled into the phone. Kibum laughed, “Okay. See you soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is coming here,” Kibum said to Jinki, “oh, can I ask for... this one? He needs it,” he asked while pointing to a certain dish on the menu. Jinki smiled and nodded, telling him that he would be back before going into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was another five minutes when the door opened and the exhausted looking Jonghyun entered the place. “Hey, hyung,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jonghyun. You look like a zombie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum pulled out a chair for his boyfriend to sit and Jonghyun banged his head to the counter. Kibum yelped at the sound. “Hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so starving that I’m dying,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun, don’t die. The food is coming. Here,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up the chopsticks with weak fingers, Jonghyun poked onto the chicken. Kibum grabbed the spoon and scooped the steaming rice with some veggies on it. “Open your mouth, hyung, hurry up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun sent him a quick smile before doing so. Jinki made a gagged sound of the public display affection and Jonghyun threw him a napkin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, baby, I can eat myself.” Jonghyun smiled. Kibum nodded and poured him a galss of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jonghyun. Are you going tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it with tonight?” Jonghyun stopped chewing. Jinki rolled his eyes, “The dinner, Jonghyun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s today? Damn it, I don’t want to come, hyung, seriously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are not, then I’m not.” Jinki told him. Jonghyun frowned. “Don’t hold yourself just because of me, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also don’t really like them and this kind of gathering, Jonghyun. You know it yourself that I don’t feel comfortable being around them without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but...” Jonghyun stared down. Kibum watched him from the side and frowned. “Why won’t you go, hyung?” He questioning. Jonghyun glanced at him and sighed. “It’s complicated. They are annoying and noisy and disturbing and there will be alcohol and I’m working tomorrow and so on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled; rambling Jonghyun was cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it will be nice if you go, you know, to talk with some. Just don’t drink; I’m sure Jinki hyung could remind you from doing so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? At least show your face to them and then you can go back after a few minutes,” Kibum suggested. Jonghyun grinned and ruffled his little boyfriend’s hair. “Why are you so smart, Kibummie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male grinned and Jonghyun held himself back from kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, coming?” Jinki asked to make sure. Jonghyun nodded. “Wait for me here, hyung. I will come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun finished his food in no time before they bid goodbye to Jinki. Holding Kibum’s hand, Jonghyun asked, “But are you going to be fine alone tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum rolled his eyes. “What do you think I am, hyung? Five?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun leaned down to peck his cheek. “A little worrying boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cook better than you, hyung, just so you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know how to cook.” Jonghyun retorted with a smile. Kibum laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then who are you to say that to me?” He questioned him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun shrugged, “A worried boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum scoffed. “I’m going to kiss you breathlessly once we are home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m expecting that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum worked on his assignments in the middle of night when he heard the sound of door opening from the next door. It meant Jonghyun was back already?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?” Kibum called as soon as he poked his head out from his door. He was met with the flinching Jonghyun by the door and he smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s just you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so surprised, hyung?” Kibum asked, closing the door of his apartment behind him. He walked to the older male and Jonghyun scooped him into his arms. Kibum scrunched up his nose at the smell of alcohol all over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People kept on calling my name. I have become paranoid now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum chuckled and leaned back from him. “You smell like a pot of alcohol had been poured down onto you, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Kibum tilted his head up. Jonghyun pulled him into his apartment and sighed, releasing Kibum to bend down and took off his shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were drunk. Some... friends were drinking even more; they knew they were drunk but they were dancing and you know what? Poured their alcohol on me, for God’s sake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum helped him taking off his coat and winced at the strong smell. Jonghyun walked into the kitchen for a glass of water before sighing tiredly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t slept yet? Or did I wake you up?” Jonghyun asked from the kitchen. Kibum hummed, hands pulling out Jonghyun’s phone and wallet from the pocket of the coat, “Not yet, hyung. I was doing some assignments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. You should go sleep, Kibum,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when you are this smelly, hyung. You need bath,” Kibum scrunched up his nose and Jonghyun pinched it playfully when he walked pass him. Kibum flailed his arms and swatted his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a laugh, Jonghyun entered his bedroom and searched for new shirt before heading to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who am I to refuse my wife’s order?” Jonghyun joked before closing the bathroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum flushed at his words and huffed embarrassedly, slumping down on the couch beside Jonghyun’s coat. There was another smell other than alcohol on Jonghyun, but he couldn’t guess what it was. Maybe Jinki’s smell? No, it should be chicken smell if it was Jinki’s. Kibum scoffed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But truth to be told, Kibum knew that in the back of his mind, there was a voice telling him that it was a smell of expensive perfume. And it clearly not Jonghyun’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—Ki, talk to me.—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum ignored Minho’s new text and focused on his books. Minho wouldn’t be forgiven that easy. Kibum had an idea of having Minho begging on his knees to be forgiven. He laughed internally at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Taemin called him softly. Kibum lifted his head, pushing his glasses up his nose. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s about Minho, then I don’t want to hear about it.” Kibum spoke, writing down a few notes from the book on his paper. Taemin bit down his lip, clutching his pencil and held himself back from choking Kibum across the table. This was library, he had to control himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” He whispered. Kibum sighed and rubbed his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still mad at him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Taemin repeated his question again. Sighing loudly, Kibum packed his books and dashed towards the door. He could hear Taemin’s hurried steps following him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from me if you still want to talk about him.” He threatened. He felt hand on his elbow before he was twisted harshly by Taemin. Kibum parted his mouth to snap at him but Taemin beat him out on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so hard headed? Do you really don’t like it if we get together? Why are you so selfish?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stared at him, losing his words. There were a few people looking at them and Kibum hissed, grabbing Taemin’s wrist before pulling him out of the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brought them to the usual cafe they went. Taemin huffed angrily at him and Kibum sighed in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not... like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what? You are acting like a jealous bitch, you know!” Wow, bitchy Taemin was kind of scary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... Okay, first of all, I can’t stay mad at him. Really, not for long. I have forgiven him actually...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hard gaze in Taemin’s eyes softened and his tensed shoulder relaxed down. “Then why? Why are you acting like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t dislike it if you two get together. You both are my friends and I would be very happy to know that you two are happy. It’s just... Minho, he... no, I can’t say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin stared sadly at him. “Don’t you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I trust you!” Kibum cut him quickly. “It’s just not that easy for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? What is making you so hard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are together for years, Taemin. For God’s sake, we did everything together. There was nothing that I didn’t know about him. I guess you could say that with him hiding thing behind me is giving me this impact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin reached forward to hold his hand and Kibum sighed. “Minho wanted to tell you beforehand. He said he had already given you some hints about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum frowned. Yeah, Minho had mentioned about taking him on a date before, but he didn’t think it would be serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why is he hiding this from me...?” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minho, he said that... he wants to do this by himself. I asked him this a few days ago, about why he didn’t tell you from the start. He said that you are like his own brother, you know him really well, you are so kind and you won’t stand it if he acted like a coward. You would make the first move and get us together without he being able to do anything by himself,” Taemin laughed after finishing their words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum leaned back on his seat and sighed, a small smile on his lips. “That moron...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I should have never said this but don’t ever mention this to him!” Taemin winced. Kibum chuckled and leaned over to pinch his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him... if we ever talk again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? You said you have already forgiven him!” Taemin exclaimed, swatting his hands away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum chuckled lowly and shook his head. “Yeah, I have. But one thing you have to know that we both are too prideful. We won’t apologize first. You can see just how long this will remain before one of us blow up,” he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin frowned and Kibum ignored the pointed look he was given.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung? You are going somewhere?” Kibum called from the living room as he watched Jonghyun put on his coat. The older male gave him an apologizing stare and nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Some friends called me up... again. I really can’t say no, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded. “Sure. Take care. Call me if you are drunk.” He joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun laughed and leaned over to kiss his lips. “I’m going now. Sleep tight, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum watched as the door closed as soon as Jonghyun was out of his place. He sighed, leaning his head against the couch and frowned. Jonghyun had been going a lot these few days. His friends seemed to like him so much that they called him again and again. Didn’t they know Jonghyun had a lonely boyfriend here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pouting, Kibum turned off the TV and stretched his limbs. He had nothing to do now. He had no class tomorrow and he had already finished all of his assignments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He usually would call Minho when he was alone, but seeing that they were in this term, it was a no. Kibum scrunched up his nose at the thought of Minho and grunted under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe having a meal would kill the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum sighed when he opened the freezer. The foods were running out and he had to go buy the groceries. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, Kibum shrugged and muttered ‘why not’, before grabbing his coat and wallet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost six when Kibum arrived at the convenience store near their apartment. He grabbed various things to feed himself and Jonghyun for the entire two weeks or he hoped for more. The groceries were packed and Kibum continued his journey, only to pass Jinki’s restaurant and found the older male was waving to him from behind the cashier register.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hyung, are you closing?” Kibum asked. Jinki furrowed his eyebrow. “No Jonghyun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum rolled his eyes; Jinki was not answering his question yet he threw one to him. “He is going out with his friends. By the way, you are not going with them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki’s eyes seemed like they were about to jump out of their sockets. “They are still doing it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with it?” Kibum sat by the counter seat, putting down his groceries bags on the ground. Jinki grumbled under his breath and grabbed his phone from behind the cashier machine, typing a few angry messages to someone and slammed the device down. Kibum jolted in surprise. Angry Jinki was scary... and kind of hot. No, Kibum was not thinking that way. Jonghyun was the hottest. Yeah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That stupid...” Jinki muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning in confusion, Kibum asked him again. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun is stupid. He is leaving you alone like this and he is ‘having fun with drinking’? Unbelievable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum felt his heart dropped. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I’m not talking bad about him, seriously! It’s just sometimes he has to know when to say no to them.” Jinki explained with a sigh. Kibum glanced at the older boy when he disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two empty cups and a pot of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After thanking the tea given to him, Kibum continued his question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind to tell me some things, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun... that brat was once the most popular kid. You know, with his stylish self and his charming smile, everyone liked him. He hardly could reject someone’s offer and he had almost said yes to every ‘fun’ invitation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum gripped onto the cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has to know... when to refuse something. He can’t just keep doing this. It can affect both him and you and even his job. I don’t like those people. Maybe they also don’t like me that’s why I’m always on their ‘pass list’ to be invited to their fun things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of thing exactly those fun things are?” Kibum couldn’t help but curious. Jinki glanced at him and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They drink. They sing, dance. They even have blind dates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not knowing what to say, Kibum let out an, “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some boys were asking about Jonghyun’s love life the last time I came with him. He answered them with ‘I’m taken’, I swear, so you don’t have to worry about anything!” Jinki tried to cheer him up by quickly explaining it when he saw that Kibum’s expression had dropped down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stared at his reflection on the remaining tea in his cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel lonely, hyung.” He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki leaned over the counter and asked gently, “Then why don’t you tell him not to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I do that, it will make me feel like a dictator. I don’t want to come in between his private life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are also his boyfriend, Kibum. You should say it if it’s bugging you.” Jinki reassured him. Kibum shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Jonghyun hyung is happy going to those things with his friends?” Kibum asked him softly. Jinki shook his head almost immediately. “He will never like those kinds of things. Look at this,” Jinki said, rummaging through his inbox and showed him the latest message from Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum could read the previous message from Jinki, and looking at the time it was sent, it was when Jinki was destroying his phone just now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun, you dumbass! What are you doing with them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t fucking know, hyung. I fucking want to go home, like fucking seriously. I fucking hate this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wow, Jonghyun used the word ‘f’ four times. Kibum blinked before he chuckled. Jonghyun using profanities, maybe they should try it on their intimate time later. Maybe it could spice up their time together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you see that, Kibum? Just how he dislikes it? He rarely cursed at me! It shocked me!” Jinki exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can see that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you know what to do, Kibum?” Jinki asked, patting his head. Kibum grinned and nodded. “Yeah, thanks, hyung. I feel better now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, can we talk?” Kibum asked, gripping onto the ladle of the soup he was currently cooking. Jonghyun stopped drinking the water and nodded his head, shoulder tensing all of the sudden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, what is it, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um... Can you stay with me? I... I don’t like it that you are going out too often...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum swore he could see relief flashing over Jonghyun’s eyes but he could also see guilt replacing them soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would... never mind.” Jonghyun muttered. Kibum turned off the stove and skipped to him. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just nothing...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me, hyung. Tell me,” Kibum ran his fingers into Jonghyun’s hair. The older male hugged him by his waist and buried his face against Kibum’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you want to break up with me.” His voice was muffled into the fabric. Kibum gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I, hyung? How could you think of that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’m sorry. You seem so distant lately. I feel like a very bad boyfriend. I can’t even choose between those people and my own boyfriend. And to think that I call you my wife sometimes... I’m the worst. It won’t be a surprise if suddenly you want to break up with me.” Jonghyun said, his voice weak and defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum scrambled down to his knees and cupped onto the older male’s cheeks. “No, hyung.Don’t think like that. I would never break up with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not very nice towards you lately, Kibum. You must be very lonely. I’m so fucked up...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I feel lonely, but that’s not entirely your fault, hyung! Don’t think that way,” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on the older male’s lips. Jonghyun sighed and hugged him tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much, do you know that?” He whispered into the air, voice so small as if he was scared of a rejection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded his head. His hyung seemed like he had something in his mind and there was something bugging him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Kibum. Truly sorry...” Jonghyun kept on repeating it and Kibum felt his heart throbbed in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were not honest with each other lately and it made them so distant. They should have said this from a long time ago, and then Jonghyun wouldn’t be so down like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Jonghyun whispered brokenly, as if he was afraid if he talked any louder, something would be broken. Kibum nodded and squeezed him tight. “Of course, hyung.Anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum just couldn’t imagine what it was in Jonghyun’s mind that was making him like this. Should he ask? Or should he wait until Jonghyun would open up to him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the exact question: what was it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jonghyun had been so clingy for a week. Kibum wouldn’t say that he disliked it, but sometimes it was a bit annoying. It was like Jonghyun was not going to let him go even for a second, well, except when they were in the university, that couldn’t be helped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But once they got back home, Jonghyun would be on his cuddly mood, sometimes it annoyed Kibum and the younger male would glare at him, but Jonghyun decided to ignore it. Kibum sometimes found a free time alone when he would come to Jinki and asked him about Jonghyun’s weird behavior, but Jinki would glance away and answered him with a ‘No, I don’t know’. Kibum was sure Jinki was hiding something but he held himself from asking any further. It felt like something was wrong with Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Kibum called with an annoyed tone, which Jonghyun had learned how to be oblivious with that. The older male kept his eyes on the papers he was examining, hands never stopped marking. The younger male’s eyebrow twitched and he shoved Jonghyun’s arm away from his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, what is wrong with you?” Kibum asked, rolling his eyes as he watched Jonghyun who was surprised with his sudden action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you ‘Bum’ me! Get yourself a free space from me!” Kibum huffed. Jonghyun stared at him and Kibum thought he saw a flash of hurt in those brown eyes, but when Jonghyun blinked, it was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you want me to stay with you?” Jonghyun pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me, not plastered to me!” He hissed, not really meaning to be so harsh but he couldn’t help it. Jonghyun was acting really weird and he was really curious with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun opened his mouth, wanting to say something to reply him but then he bent his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. “I’m sorry. Um, continue your homework. I will see you at dinner, um, that is if you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he hurriedly grabbed his things, before pushing past the front door and entered his own apartment. Kibum blinked his eyes, not really expecting Jonghyun to get away from him just with those words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was too harsh to him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum shrugged; he could be ignorant sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner time had come and Kibum glanced at the clock hanging above the window, biting his nails worriedly. Jonghyun hadn’t come and it was seriously weird. Usually Jonghyun would be lounging on the couch an hour before dinner time and then without Kibum had to call, the older male would be sitting on the dining table by himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Untying his apron, Kibum turned off the stove and stomped his way to the apartment next door. The door was unlocked and Kibum frowned at that. Jonghyun was not that careless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?” He called, walking through the small hallway towards the living room. Jonghyun was not there. Kibum frowned and entered the kitchen; the older male was also not there. Was he in his room?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door was not closed properly and from the gap, Kibum could see just how dark the room was. What was Jonghyun thinking?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was about to scold the older male, Kibum froze on the doorway when he found Jonghyun sitting on the chair right beside the window. His look was blank, empty as if he was not really there. It was… quite scary, to be honest. Jonghyun had never had that kind of face before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…hyung?” Kibum whispered, before he saw Jonghyun’s head snapped towards the source of the sound. The empty look was soon replaced by a smile and… was that tear in his eyes…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah! What is it? Do you need help with your homework?” Jonghyun got up, walking towards him and pecked his cheek. Kibum locked his eyes on him and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s dinner time, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sudden flash of surprised look in Jonghyun’s eyes before he let out that stupid grin, the one that usually made Kibum wanted to kiss it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, dinner. Yeah, let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun grabbed his hand and led him out back towards his own apartment. Kibum watched Jonghyun’s back curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was wrong with his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum found himself sitting on the counter again, waiting for Jinki to serve the order for a customer on the table around the corner. Once the restaurant owner was back to the register, Kibum grabbed his arm before he could move away again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been waiting for almost half an hour and there is no more waiting customer and you no longer have any reason to avoid me so I need you to sit down and answer my question, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki gulped at the stern tone and he sighed dejectedly. “Alright, what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum sat back on the chair and sighed. “I think there is something weird with Jonghyun hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of Jonghyun and the revelation with the word weird, Jinki’s ears perked up and his eyes were widened a bit. Kibum frowned at that reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He… is acting weird. I have found him sitting blankly at random times. Twice this week and once last week. Do you happen to know what that means?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki glanced away and gulped. “Um, I think you are just over thinking, Kibum. I’m sure Jonghyun is just tired and you are having delusions about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stared at him, not amused and crossed his arms over his chest. “You know something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male shook his head, terrified by the stare Kibum was giving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Tell me. He had been acting weird for almost a month. Our anniversary is getting near and I don’t need him acting weird on our anniversary dinner.” Kibum begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki’s eyes softened but he still shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do know… something,” Jinki said and lifted his palm to silence Kibum when he saw the younger male was about to retort something, “but it’s not my place to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum froze. Why did Jinki make it sounded so serious all of sudden?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He asked, voice suddenly trembling. Jinki grabbed his hand and squeezed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… be patient and please understand Jonghyun a little bit more. Okay? He might look strong but he is really fragile inside. This is an advice from an old friend.” Jinki mumbled the last part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was really something with Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum closed the door to Jonghyun’s apartment, taking his coat off while entering the living room. He could see the older male flinched in surprise at his sudden arrival. Jonghyun had been staying at his place more often ever since Kibum snapped at him at that time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Kibum asked him curiously, Jinki’s words suddenly repeating in his mind. Jonghyun shoved his phone into his pocket pants and grinned happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are back! How was your study at library?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.Boring.” Kibum answered, deciding to let it go for this once. He did go to the library before meeting Jinki but let’s not tell Jonghyun about his conversation with the older male.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have let me come with you,” Jonghyun pouted, squeezing on the small space between Kibum and the armrest of the couch. Kibum groaned but he smiled nonetheless when Jonghyun kissed his cheek. Jonghyun’s warmth was the still the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would never let me study, hyung.” He whispered, closing his eyes and leaned his head on the other’s shoulder, letting Jonghyun caressing his hair. “Yeah, right,” Jonghyun laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum hugged his waist, snuggling onto his shoulder. “What are you doing while I was at the library, hyung?” He asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun hummed softly, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head before answering, “Marking some homework. Do you want to know something?” Jonghyun’s tone was playful. Kibum lifted his head questioningly and stared up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did some mistakes on your latest homework.” He gently bit the tip of Kibum’s nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum scoffed, faking an offended expression. “No way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes way! You did two mistakes in the calculation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, Kibum rubbed his face with his palms. “Geez, I did it at night. No wonder, I guess I was sleepy.” Kibum said, not wanting to admit his mistake. Jonghyun laughed and then nuzzled his face against his boyfriend’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum shivered when the older male pressed a soft kiss against the pulse on his neck. Jonghyun was fine. He did not act weird right now. What was it...? What was it that making Kibum so curious yet also afraid to know the reason?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bummie?” Jonghyun’s muffled voice was heard against the fabric of his shirt. Kibum sideway glanced at him and hummed questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his mouth to continue, Jonghyun stopped himself and shook his head. “Nothing. I just love you so much.” He whispered sincerely, and Kibum frowned. There was something else behind those words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” He whispered back, acting all innocent and oblivious. Jonghyun shook his head and snuggled close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. I just really, really love you.” He muttered, before pecking his cheek and getting up to drink something from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum sighed loudly and groaned against the cushion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a day before their one year anniversary and Kibum was still doing his English project with Taemin. The other was not really talking about his silent treatment towards Minho again and Kibum was simply thankful to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have been silent these few days. What’s up?” Taemin asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it really that obvious?” Kibum asked back, unconsciously palming his cheeks. Taemin scoffed. “You barely retort back at me. Isn’t that proving enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snorting, Kibum threw the crumpled paper over his head. Taemin poked out his tongue mockingly and giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you, with that frog?” Kibum asked nonchalantly, acting as if he was not interested. Taemin stopped writing down and sent a silent glance at the male sitting across him. A small smile crept on his lips and he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Kibum nodded his head, muttering quietly. Taemin hid back a grin and hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay done. I’m going back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting his things into his bag, Kibum took one last sip on his drink before ruffling the other’s hair and leaving through the glass door, the bell ringing above his head once the door was closed. Taemin crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Answering the sudden incoming call on his phone, he muttered, “Yeah, he nonchalantly asked about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the morning of February 14th, Kibum was busy of checking his project before turning it in to the lecturer. There was a bit mistake and he had to redo it. It took quite his time and with gritted teeth in annoyance, he finally finished just ten minutes before the deadline time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving to his next class, Kibum barely peeked into the lecturers’ room and he caught the glimpse of Jonghyun talking to the other lecturer. Smiling to himself, Kibum thought about how they were going to celebrate their anniversary tonight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum had another assignment to be turned in right on the day and with heavy heart, he went to the library with a couple of friends to finish it in time. He sent a quick text to tell about it to Jonghyun. The older male replied him with a sudden incoming phone call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah, I have good news! I was told that I get a raise in both my salary and position!” Jonghyun exclaimed from the other line and Kibum held himself back from squealing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, that’s great! Should we have a double celebration tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! What time are you getting out? I will pick you and then we can go back together.” Jonghyun was back to normal and Kibum couldn’t be more happier than this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, hyung. This will take some time. Just go back first, okay? Just... stay calm and don’t be too happy.” He joked. Jonghyun laughed and the melodic voice was sounding so nice in Kibum’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I guess I’ll see at home. Finish it quickly! I love you, baby.” Jonghyun finished it with his trademark confession. Even though Kibum had heard it for more than hundreds of times, he still couldn’t get away from feeling all flustered when Jonghyun whispered it like that; all breathless and so in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you, too, hyung. Bye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugging his phone to his chest, Kibum skipped back into the library; his steps light and heart thumping in happiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum thanked the cashier and grabbed the cake box he had just purchased. They were celebrating two things tonight so the cake had to be more special than any other tart cakes. With light steps and a small humming from his mouth, Kibum turned over the corner and skipped up the stairs towards their apartments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the key to Jonghyun’s apartment from his pocket and went to unlock the door, only to find that it was far from being locked. Blinking questioningly, Kibum pushed open the door and put down the box of the cake on top of the shoes cupboard to lock the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes caught a pair of shoes which was not Jonghyun’s, because as far as he knew... Jonghyun did not wear heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting the cake and his key and also his scarf down, he walked towards the living room where he could hear hushed sounds of conversation. His heart was thumping so loudly against his ribcage and Kibum didn’t know what he was feeling right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have talked about this before. I don’t want to hear it again.” It was Jonghyun’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were not like this when we dated. Why are you acting like this now? Is it because of the boy you are hanging out with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not to talk like that about my boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not gay, Jonghyun. You used to beg for me to come back to you. Don’t you remember that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was all in the past. Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You used to declare your undying love for me. Where is it now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You loved me. Don’t ever deny it. You cried for me. You were begging.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to get out of here or—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or what? I was once your love. Can you really do anything to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having enough of hearing, Kibum turned on his heels and walked towards the front door, grabbing his scarf quickly. He was sure he could hear the sound of his key falling to the ground but he could care less. There were too many things clouding his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to go somewhere calm, to sort things out in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he didn’t want to meet Jonghyun yet. Even though today was their anniversary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door was opened and Kibum grinned lightly. “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ki? What are you doing here?” Minho asked in pure surprise, stepping aside to let the other entered his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t I visit my old friend?” Kibum asked back, furrowing his eyebrows while getting off his shoes. After closing the door, Minho walked back inside only to found Kibum sprawled over his couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice place you got here, really. I envy you everytime I get here.” Kibum muttered, glancing around. Minho was silently eyeing him, as if reading his gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, spill.” He said calmly, sitting down beside his friend. Kibum blinked his eyes, acting all innocent but one sharp look from Minho, he sighed in defeat and raised his palms in surrender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that hard to read you. You are just an open book to me.” Minho muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum’s grin fell from his face and he sighed, covering his eyes with his forearm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me crash here for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did something wrong with you two? Are you fighting?” Minho asked possessively, arms getting tensed and Kibum patted him on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, there’s nothing. Well, actually there is something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho remained silent, waiting for Kibum to start everything, because knowing him; he would spill everything before he had to force him into doing it. Kibum faced his friend and pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was that time... when Jonghyun hyung was getting a continuous drinking invitation from his friends... I didn’t think much about that, but there was time when I got lonely and I talked to him about that. It was the time he started acting weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho squinted his eyes. “Weird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding his head, Kibum hugged the cushion and scooted closer to his friend. “He looked like he was... scared? And then he thought I was going to break up with him after I said that I wanted to talk to him. Why do you think he could think that way?” He asked, looking up to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho seemed in a deep thought and shrugged, “I don’t know. Finish your story first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked him to stay with me because I didn’t like it that he was going out too often and leaving me all alone, but after that he started being really clingy. Like, you know, staying with for all the time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what you two have been doing for all this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum rolled his eyes. “Not that extreme, you idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho hit his head softly and Kibum groaned. “He was acting really weird, if I might say. When I told him to get off me, he looked so sad and dejected and then there was that time when he just sat down and did nothing. His face was really empty, without any emotion and it really scared me...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not waiting for any response, Kibum glanced down to the couch and continued, “After that, I often found him spacing out like that. He didn’t listen to me when I was talking and kept on staring into space. I’m worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you just have to tell me now?” Minho sternly retorted. Kibum scoffed, “Oh, please. We were still in that ‘silent treatment’ time, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho spread his arms wide to stretch and Kibum scooted close to him, laying his head on his shoulder. “Min, I need a hug.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faking a snort, Minho brought his arms around his friend and gently patted his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just got back from library, and when I got into his place, I found a woman’s heels and they were talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woman?” Minho’s deep voice rumbled and Kibum could hear it vibrate all over his body. He nodded his head. “Yeah, a woman. I don’t really understand what they were talking about but one thing I’m sure is that Jonghyun hyung was repeatedly telling her to stop talking and to get out from there, but she kept on continuing; taking about how much he loved her before, and so on, as if she was challenging him... What do you think about it, Min?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho hummed. “Did you just leave and come here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum nodded and winced when he realized something. “I left him when we are supposed to celebrate our anniversary and his job raise tonight. I’m so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you leave him like that?” Minho scolded him, pinching his nose. Kibum swatted his hand away and groaned. “I don’t know, okay? I just need to think before I see him again. It’s not that I’m angry with him, it’s just... some things are not right here and I think I need to fix some in my head before I hear what he is going to tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think he will be heart-broken to know that you are ignoring his call?” Minho asked, as he glanced at the blinking device on the coffee table. Kibum followed his gaze and sighed, watching his phone blinking in silent mode again and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will he? I mean, I can’t think straight now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho breathed deeply and he spoke, “I think... you should listen to him and believe in him. I don’t think he is that kind of man to cheat on you, you know? He looks kind, even though looks can be deceiving sometimes, but you should say what you want to say and listen to what he is going to tell you, and the last decision is in your hand. You will be the one to decide whether he is telling the truth or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum hummed, playing with his nails and sighed. “Min-ah,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I borrow your shoulder? For a while?” He whispered, his voice was weak and broken. Minho side glanced at him and smiled, “Go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum hugged him tight around his waist and pressed his face against the taller male’s shoulder, feeling all the feelings he had been holding were pouring out in the form of tears. It was not angry tears; it was just... tired tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho patted his back softly, whispering the continuous ‘it’s going to be okay’ again and again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was morning and Kibum sipped onto the coffee Minho had brewed for him. The other male was on the shower and Kibum was relaxing on the couch. Jonghyun had stopped calling him and Kibum thought maybe the older male would understand why he was not going to answer it (even though the voice inside his head told him that no, Jonghyun wouldn’t understand a single bit of his minds if he kept on doing this).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed onto his phone, feeling bored and scrolling around in his contact list. His gaze locked onto one contact and he suddenly felt an urge to call. His finger hovered over the name and he bit his lip, contemplating the decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a hand grabbing onto his phone from behind the couch, and before Kibum could say anything Minho had dialed the number. Kibum climbed over the couch to grab it but Minho easily held him in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum could hear the familiar voice answering the call and Minho easily greeted. “Hey, Dad. It’s Minho here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at Minho silently, he watched as Minho laughed lightly as the greeting and he scoffed. Of course his dad would tell Minho to call him that; Minho had been like his own son for all these years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—and I think Kibum would like to talk to you. I will hand it back to Kibum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the phone into his hand and winked at Kibum, before walking away with scrubbing the towel over his wet hair, giving Kibum privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulping down, Kibum sat back on the couch and muttered, “Hi, Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum? What are you doing with Minho?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I kind of... visit him?” He winced at the questioning tone and inwardly hit his own head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At time like this? Are you hiding something? Where is your boyfriend?” He asked from the other line. Kibum sighed and hugged the cushion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think... I did a mistake, Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you done?” His dad’s tone was calm but Kibum was sure he had this furrowed eyebrows and crinkled forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kind of... left him last night and um, am I wrong to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why would you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a misunderstanding... no, there was no misunderstanding. It was more of me leaving him without giving him a chance to tell me some things regarding him and his life. Am I stupid, Dad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very stupid.” He said. Kibum winced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, well—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking in that head?” The old man scolded him. Kibum sighed and rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I can’t think straight right now. Is it wrong if I doubt him when he has done nothing wrong?” He whispered. He heard his dad sighed and Kibum waited for another round of scolding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should not doubt him anymore after all the things I have said to him, don’t you think so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stilled. “What did you say to him? Was it on that Christmas time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know? He hasn’t told you anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No. What was it?” He demanded as he remembered that Jonghyun hadn’t told him anything up until now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to know, young man, that I do like you but I don’t think you have enough words to reassure me that you will be faithful to my son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to prove me with some simple words that you are capable of making my only son happy. I don’t want to see my son crying back to me because you are being bad to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun gulped. He gripped his fists before getting on his knees, pressing his head against the floor; surprising the old man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, I’m doing this not because I want your pity but because I want to show you that I’m honest and I’m serious with your son. I really do love him and I’m not playing around and I promise you, I won’t make Kibum cry in pain or hurting because of me. I really need your blessing because I’m hoping to last long with Kibum, or even better, to the stage of marriage. This is all I can say but I can assure you that those words are not just mere sweet lies and they are really what I have in the deepest part of my heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old man sighed and patted him on his shoulder. “Get up. Don’t bow; it’s embarrassing for a man to bow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun kept bowing on the floor, squeezing his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I give you my blessing already. You have proved yourself enough and I’m putting my trust on you to make Kibum happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you very much, Sir! I will forever remember and appreciate it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum covered his mouth as his dad stopped telling him the conversation they had before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad... Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s clear that he has such a big love for you. Why do you doubt him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum sobbed and covered his eyes with his palm. “What should I do now...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back and fix it, before you are too late to do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad.” Kibum smiled, wiping his eyes before ending the call. Getting up from the couch, he grabbed his scarf and shouted, “Min-ah, thanks for letting me crash here! I’m going back! And wish me luck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho stuck his head out from the doorway and smiled gently, giving him the ‘fighting’ gesture. Kibum waved at him and laughed, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, what have you done!?” Jinki scolded him when Kibum took the short time to visit him. He was frozen by the door at Jinki’s angry face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you stay this calm when Jonghyun is alone? How could you? I thought I have told you to please understand Jonghyun?” He bombarded him with questions and Kibum felt the ability to answer was leaving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki slumped down on the chair and rubbed his face. Kibum gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you can tell me what it is that you have been hiding from me. I need to know it like seriously.” He said, sitting down across the older male.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki stared at him with hopeful eyes and Kibum thought he was not going to like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gasping for air, Kibum climbed up the stairs in hurry, before pushing the door to his apartment. Glancing around and when he couldn’t find what he had been looking for, Kibum got out and quickly entered the apartment next door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun had a past... and I thought he had already moved on from it when he met you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung!?Jonghyun hyung?” Kibum called, stopping in the middle of the living room when he found papers scattered everywhere and the broken glass on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He called me yesterday, crying and telling me on how you left him when you were supposed to celebrate your anniversary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?” Kibum tremblingly reached for the doorknob to the bedroom, avoiding on stepping onto the TV remote on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the door and the room was dark, but he could see the crouching male by the corner; hands on each side of his head while muttering some words. The room was in mess but the person was in the worse state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum could barely make out some words but once he got a better sense on everything, he could hear,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘...he is going to leave... Kibum, no, he will not... but he is leaving...’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his shaky palm, Kibum covered his mouth in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonghyun, he... he loses his mind when he feels insecure. And that happened once before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hyung! Hyung, Jonghyun hyung!” Kibum shouted, hands cradling the older male’s face. Jonghyun opened his eyes, unsteady gaze fell on him. Pale face, eyes rimmed with red, heavy eye bags, flushed cheeks, dry lips; Kibum just couldn’t stand the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…you are not really here…” He whispered, the voice slipped out in between those chapped lips. Kibum bit his own, shaking his head, “No, I’m here, I’m really here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun trembled, hands coming down from his head to grip onto Kibum’s wrists tightly. The younger male stared at the cuts and dried blood all over his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to your hands?” He asked softly. Jonghyun kept on staring at his face, dry lips trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are… Are you coming back to break up with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Kibum winced when Jonghyun gripped onto his hands tighter; the cuts were opened again and some were leaking a bit blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You are going to leave me! A-And you will go to someone better! Someone who can be a better boyfriend than me! L-Like that guy Woohyun, or Taemin! Or you will like Minho better!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Kibum screamed in front of his face, eyes widening when he saw tears scrolling down Jonghyun’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t cheat on you, Kibum. Really, I only love you! I didn’t do anything wrong! Please don’t leave me,” he sobbed, head going down as his grip was weakened. Kibum cried with him and grabbed him by his face, letting him cry on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know! I’m not going to leave, I will be stupid if I do that,” Kibum chuckled dryly, rubbing Jonghyun’s back to calm him down. The older male wailed, fingers gripping onto Kibum’s shirt desperately as if he was afraid that when he let go, Kibum would disappear into the thin air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do anything without you… Please don’t leave me…” He sobbed, and Kibum nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, I won’t go anywhere,” he croaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you mad at me, Kibum? Because I’m such a bad boyfriend? And I’m so ignorant sometimes? And then I’m so clingy? Am I annoying? Bothering you?” He asked continuously, voice trembled like a child. Kibum shook his head, muttering a broken ‘no’ before hugging him tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can lock me up I don’t mind… Just don’t leave me,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I? I love you so much, hyung, remember that,” Kibum muttered into his ear, before leaning back to cradle his face. Jonghyun instantly gripped onto his shirt to prevent him from going anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Kibum wiped the tears away from the older male’s face. “Look at you, crying like a kid. Is that snot?” He joked with a soft laugh, wiping his face clean. Jonghyun watched him through his lidded eyes before grinning softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sleepy, Kibum-ah,” he whispered against Kibum’s palm, head lolling to one side. Kibum smiled and pecked his chapped lips, continuously rubbing his thumbs over the apple of his cheeks. “Then sleep, hyung. You must be really tired,” he muttered, pressing another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to stay…?” Jonghyun whispered, eyes closing and Kibum nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I promise.” Kibum whispered lastly when Jonghyun’s eyes closed into a sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How should I say this... Jonghyun had a past... and I thought he had already moved on from it when he met you. Jonghyun, he... he loses his mind when he feels insecure. And that happened once before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He called me yesterday, crying and telling me on how you left him when you were supposed to celebrate your anniversary. He was crying like a child; and it happened once when, when he was dumped. You know, the feeling of being dumped by someone? He kept on repeating ‘Kibum left me, he is not supposed to hear what she said, he is going to end everything with me and then go away, it’s all my fault’ and so on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know how cheerful and easygoing Jonghyun was. Everyone liked him, everyone favored him. And because of that, he went on dates with a girl. I don’t want to mention her name, I didn’t like her and I would never like her. After what she had done to Jonghyun. I could never forgive her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They dated and then they became official soon, just like you two. Jonghyun was so happy; there was love in his eyes and I couldn’t help but felt happy for my friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun was going out with his friends. They favored him a lot because he said yes to everyone. She didn’t like it and she confronted him about that. She shouted and Jonghyun stayed silent, obeying her because he loved her so much. He would do anything for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started staying around her more as her wish and she was annoyed. She said that he was not a good boyfriend for not giving her free time to hang out with her friends. She said she also had life, and Jonghyun was not her first priority.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun stayed silent and he backed away, back to hanging out with his friends to give her the space she requested for. It was always for her. Everything he did was for her and her only.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began to feel neglected. She said Jonghyun didn’t love her for real and that he was only playing around with her. She wanted to break up with him because she reasoned that Jonghyun was so childish, didn’t know how to treat her well. She went to find another man who was way more mature, as she was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun cried and begged for her to not leave him and stayed with him. She laughed on his face, telling him to go find someone else and stopped bothering her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun obeyed her. He stopped calling her and stayed locked on his room. He was in the dark side and it took a very long time for him to smile again. He sometimes would stare off into space and locked himself again. He put on a smiling façade but he was so fragile inside. I thought he would forever be like that, until you finally came along and dragged him out from that dark side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you see where the problem is now, Kibum?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, please, Kibum. Please try to understand a bit more about Jonghyun. Don’t see him as the cheerful man he is, but please take a better look on his inside. He is just a fragile man who needs love. I hope you are the one who can give him that and help him. I beg you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum opened his eyes from his short sleep, eyes sore from the remaining tears. He was awakened by the sudden shift on the bed. Tilting his head aside, he caught the sight of Jonghyun scooting away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?” He called, fingers touching Jonghyun’s back. The older male froze and stopped moving altogether, pretending to be asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum moved towards him and rubbed his upper arm. “I know you are awake, hyung...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear a sigh leaving Jonghyun before he went all tensed again. Kibum crawled to him and hovered above him, pecking his cheek as a small greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...you are- you are not afraid with me?” Jonghyun whispered softly, voice trembling. Kibum frowned. “Why should I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I acted irrational... Isn’t that enough reason?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male sighed and hugged Jonghyun around his waist, burying his face onto his shoulder. “I’m not. Don’t think too much, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m insane.” He muttered, voice broken and sounded scared. Kibum frowned and shook his head. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I acted all weird and crazy. You should have left me in an instant if you are normal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I guess I’m not normal...?” Kibum tried to joke but when Jonghyun gave him no response, he sighed and tightened his hold around him. “Hyung, I love you and you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, it’s just... I’m afraid that you won’t love anymore if you know the real me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the real you. Don’t say things like you are hiding something from me. Because you are not. And stop saying you are insane.” He scolded, forcefully turning the older male around to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart dropped when he saw Jonghyun was crying again. He cradled his face in his palms and muttered soft reassuring words. “Why are you crying, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m such a bad person...” He whispered in between his sobbing. Kibum pecked his lips, lingering a few seconds before leaning back to stare into his teary eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you are not. Stop thinking so negative about yourself...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you,” Jonghyun started, gulping down the lump in his throat before continuing, “will you find someone better if I let you go? Will you be happier...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, please,” Kibum said desperately, “I’m not going to leave you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun stared silently at him and continued to cry; the tears staining the covers under them. Kibum reached over to wipe it with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never.” Kibum sternly reassured him. Jonghyun let out a soft sigh, as if he was relief to know that. He tremblingly reached for Kibum, pulling him close to him and buried his crying face against the younger male’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry... that you have to see me in this ugly state,” he muttered. Kibum hugged his waist and muttering a muffled ‘no’. “Don’t worry about that, hyung. I love you in all of your states.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun began to mutter continuous ‘sorry’ in a soft voice and Kibum rubbed his back to calm him down. The older male’s grip around his was tightened in each passing minute and Kibum had no heart to tell him off. Not like he minded it though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... had a girlfriend before,” Jonghyun started and Kibum was surprised that he was so openly talking about her. “and let’s just say that things didn’t go well...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum wanted to stop him from telling him any further, to prevent him from remembering the bad memories and from suffering from the unwanted pain, but Jonghyun softly muttered against his neck, continuing his story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might or might not... have been a very good boyfriend to her. I just couldn’t seem to know what it was that she wanted. I had done everything just to make her happy, but I guess it was still not enough for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum lovingly kissed his temple and patted his back. Jonghyun took a trembling breathe and continued,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was really childish, I think I still am up until now, I’m sorry if it happens to annoy you, Kibum,” he was cut by Kibum saying a stern ‘no’, before he went on, “and she wanted to end everything with me. I think I loved her so much at that time and I felt like she was the only one I could ever find and I begged her to not leave me. I cried so ugly,” he laughed breathlessly, “and maybe that was the last strike for her to end our relationship. I was just really ugly and I do think I am till right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you are really handsome and attractive,” Kibum cut him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jinki hyung said he often found me spacing out like an idiot, and I didn’t really think about that at the beginning, but later on I realized it and yes I had been doing that. I tried to stop it, I didn’t want to make people worried and I had grown a very strong wall in my mind to prevent that kind of behavior to interfere with my life. I guess the wall’s broken now.” He laughed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum ruffled his hair. “Hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay to feel insecure sometimes, but just don’t let it control your mind. I am here with you and I don’t want you to think otherwise. I’m not leaving you anytime soon and I feel content with what we have right now. Be it you acting childish or mature, I love them both. Don’t ever doubt that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you leave last night?” Jonghyun asked him. “Did it make you angry? What she said? You heard her, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum sighed. “I’m not mad, hyung. I guess... it’s because you have been acting weird for a while, you know? And then we should have celebrated things in happiness but then I found someone I don’t know saying things I don’t understand to you. I think my mind has just become a bit confused and I need time to think everything by myself...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kicked her out. I swear, Kibum, I don’t have anything with her—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, you have said that before,” he stopped him, “and I believe you. I’m sorry if I ever doubted you, I’m still a kid and this is my first experience in real relationship so my mind is acting all fuzzy and weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember the present I got on my birthday, Kibum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male thought for a few seconds, “That paper bag of chocolates?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun hummed. “She gave it to me. I wanted to tell you before but I don’t know whether you would like it or not so I ended up hiding the fact. I’m so sorry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, stop saying sorry, seriously. Nothing is your fault, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the dinner invitation... she was there. She said she wanted to get back with me but I said I have a boyfriend. She didn’t want to believe it and she kept on insisting about it. She messaged me and called me multiple of times, but I swear I didn’t answer her, and then she came here and here we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum felt bad. Like really bad. He should have just stayed last night and not left him alone. He could have defended his boyfriend and stood by his side to protect him. Not running away and then doubted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know I left, hyung?” He couldn’t help but felt curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard the sound of your key falling down and also there was a cake at the front... I’m sorry that she ruined out anniversary. Well, I was the reason so I guess I can’t blame her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just got into the bad timing, that’s all. I went to Minho’s last night and he told me to hear you out. I feel so bad and I called my dad. He told me to get things straight in my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fine with Minho?” Jonghyun asked him, voice slurred. Kibum glanced at him and smiled at his half-closed eyes. “Yeah. We are fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s... good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum felt steady breathing and he chuckled. “Still worrying about Minho when he is this messy...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun slept and Kibum was glad that he could sleep more relaxed. The burden and the frown on his face were gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep well, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum wiped his hands from the water when the door was knocked. Jonghyun was still sleeping peacefully in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door, Kibum was surprised to find Jinki standing there with a frown on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Is everything alright? Jonghyun is okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s alright now. Come in, hyung.” Kibum gave him a small smile while opening the door wider. Jinki stepped inside and looked around the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I smell something delicious,” he said softly. Kibum laughed. “Yeah, I’m cooking. Jonghyun hyung is still sleeping though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did it go? Did he freak out?” Jinki asked, sitting down on the couch. Kibum smiled and nodded his head. “He was worse than I thought he would be. He kept on blaming himself for everything and I felt really bad for leaving him. Thank you so much, hyung, for being such a good friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki shook his head, “Don’t mention it. How did you finish it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just reassure him that everything will be okay and I will not leave him. He ended up telling me about her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki seemed genuinely surprised. “He did? It’s the first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum smiled and nodded. “I’m glad though. I want him to open up with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s about time. But don’t you think—hey, I think your soup is boiling!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum winced before running back into the kitchen to lower the flame. He was still cleaning the broken glass and the scattered papers in the living room. Ah, he forgot the cuts on Jonghyun’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will take time,” Kibum continued, grabbing the plastic garbage bag to put the trash, “but it will heal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki smiled and nodded in agreement, before crouching down to help him cleaning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun woke up with a jolt and he began to look around for any sight of his boyfriend. The negativity was almost taking over his mind but when he heard the soft buzzing sound of people talking and also the smell of something boiling, Jonghyun felt himself relaxed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum-ah?” He pushed the door open and stepped out, only to find Kibum wiping the coffee table clean and Jinki sweeping the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you are awake!” Jinki exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry, hyung? I made some soup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun could only nod his head blankly as his mind was still whirring as to why Jinki was there. “Um, hyung, why are you here...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so, you don’t even let me visit you again, huh?” Jinki faked an offended face and Jonghyun was quick to deny it. Kibum glared at Jinki for acting that way when Jonghyun’s mind was still fuzzy with any unwanted thoughts. Jinki grinned apologetically and continued to sweep the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to visit you and check how you are doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun felt a smile curled up on his face and he walked over to him, hugging him tight. “Thanks, hyung. You are the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki stared at him skeptically. “Do you really say that? It’s the first!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Um,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum walked over to him while laughing, grabbing onto his arm and began to pull him to the kitchen. “Jinki hyung, don’t be so mean! He just woke up and his mind is still blank!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made Jonghyun sat on the chair and gave the spoon to him; the bowl of steaming soup was available in front of him. Jonghyun glanced at him, sending him a small tired but thankful smile before devouring the dish. Kibum’s eyes caught the sight of his fingers again and he quickly grabbed the band-aids before he could forget again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki came into the kitchen not long and sat across him, watching him slurping the delicious soup down. Jonghyun sent him a questioning stare and Jinki kept on looking on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is- Is there something on my face?” Jonghyun asked softly, tone low. Jinki didn’t like the state he was in right now; so vulnerable and not confident. This was not the usual Jonghyun. But, just like Kibum said before: it would heal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, buddy?” Jinki asked softly, a hand coming up to hold Jonghyun’s. He sent him a comforting smile and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. Jonghyun let go of the spoon and reluctantly nodded his head. “I hope so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to get better soon. I’m preparing a sleep over for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun cracked out a small smile. “Don’t you think we are too old to be having a sleepover, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki shrugged. “There’s no age limitation for sleepover. We need bonding time, buddy. Just you, me, those chickens, and beers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing softly, Jonghyun nodded. “Yeah, sure. Just like the old time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinki tipped his chin towards the bowl. “Finish your soup before it goes cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded and whispered a soft, “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun stared at the various colorful band-aids wrapped around his fingers while listening to the sound of Kibum washing the dishes. He was lying down on the couch, the TV was buzzing lowly, and the lamp on the ceiling of the living room was dimly lit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was constant low buzz from the TV yet he didn’t even watch it. There was also the soft humming coming out from Kibum’s lips while he was drying the plates and wiping the kitchen counter clean. Jinki had gone back to his own place after promising Jonghyun about buckets of chickens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so silent. But not the awkward one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun hadn’t felt this calm for a very long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something felt weird. There was this warm seeping through his chest, giving off the nice feeling all over his body and Jonghyun felt like he was boneless because he didn’t even want to move a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he wanted to do was just to continue lying there, listening to the sounds and let his mind wandered away to his imaginary world. The world where nothing mattered and nothing should be thought of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?” Kibum peeked from behind the couch and Jonghyun opened his eyes. He didn’t even remember when he closed them. Answering with a low hum, Jonghyun watched as Kibum walked around the couch before crouching down in front of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Sleepy?” He whispered softly, fingers pushing the fringe away from poking into Jonghyun’s eyes. The older male smiled softly and nodded his head, before a yawn escaped from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum chuckled, tapping his cheeks gently before muttering, “Let’s get you to bed then.” Jonghyun let Kibum did everything to him as he felt no more energy in his body. The younger male wrapped his arms around him and led him towards the bedroom, helping him to lie down under the covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Jonghyun whispered, despite his eyes were half closing. Kibum smiled, “Pee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled, unable to bring himself to laugh as he felt really sleepy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know just how long he fell asleep but when Kibum was joining him under the cover, he was awake again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“’Bum?” He called softly, his voice no louder than a whisper. Kibum cuddled close to him, humming questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like flying now,” he continued to whisper. Kibum caressed his cheek, “And why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun smile that lopsided grin and weakly shook his head. “I don’t know,” he buried his face into the pillow, “but I feel so comfortable now...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you feel sleepy?” Kibum asked him. Jonghyun nodded his head. “I am. But I still don’t feel like sleeping right now...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Jonghyun whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum chuckled and softly brought Jonghyun’s head to his chest. “Let me cuddle you, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun let out a small smile and hummed gratefully. He was really sleepy but he felt really awake as well. It felt like he was cherishing the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?” Kibum called again softly to not disturb him if he had happened to fall asleep. Jonghyun hummed questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to have a date tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow?” Jonghyun responded, adjusting his head better. He heard Kibum hummed and Jonghyun simply nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be nice,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. To make up about everything,” Kibum murmured, pressing a soft kiss on the older male’s head. Jonghyun let out a soft sigh and snuggled close, whispering a weak ‘I’m sorry’. Kibum tightened his hold around him and shook his head no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, hyung. Stop apologizing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still...” Jonghyun tried to argue despite his sleepy state. Kibum shushed him and told him to go sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun whispered another soft ‘sorry’ before the soft snore was leaving his lips. Kibum hummed, hugging him tighter to show that he was there for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun had a lot of fun that day. It had been a while since the last time they had gone to a date so it was really refreshing for him. He forgot everything and the only thing in his mind was Kibum, Kibum, and Kibum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent lots of money from going to the cinema, and then Kibum grabbed his hand towards the arcade, before they were indulging themselves into various street foods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door was closed behind their back and Kibum slumped down on the couch, feeling tired all over his body but the smile would not leave his face. Jonghyun watched his pretty face from the side and he felt happy just by seeing the younger male smiling so widely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hung their coats before excusing himself to the bathroom to clean himself. They were all sweaty today from all the plays and the laughter but Jonghyun wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warm water ran down his body slowly, relishing his sore muscles and Jonghyun sighed in content. He felt so stress-free today. All thanks to his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely heard the sound of the shower cubicle opened up and suddenly a pair of arms were wrapping around his waist and there was face smashed onto his shoulder. Jonghyun jolted up in surprise and chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” He tapped Kibum’s arms on his stomach and the younger male breathed slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I join you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are already here. Do you think I have any other choice?” Jonghyun teased, feeling Kibum loosening his grip on him. He was thinking about turning around and enveloping the younger male into his arms, but Kibum might have a better idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a hand moving down from his stomach, gently tickling his hipbone and Jonghyun took a sharp intake of breathe when a palm was enveloping his flaccid manhood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kibum-ah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, hyung?” He whispered, nipping onto Jonghyun’s earlobe while his hand moved up and down, slowly bringing the shaft hard. Jonghyun grunted, holding himself up with a palm against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What- What are you doing?” He breathed, slowly feeling his body heating up to the soft touch. Kibum let out a teasing giggle and hummed innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have told you that I’m joining you in the shower, right?” He murmured, grabbing the base of his shaft and giving it a hard squeeze. Jonghyun groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warm water was still cascading down their body and with the hot breathing against his ear; Jonghyun just couldn’t hold back himself anymore. “Kibum-ah, stop,” he begged, manhood twitching. Kibum did stop and Jonghyun opened his eyes, only to find the younger male standing in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum easily looped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck, brushing their lips together in the softest touch and grinned. “Hyung. We haven’t had a shower sex before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun gripped onto his waist, squeezing the flesh and Kibum purposely let out a soft moan against his lips. “Why are you being naughty?” Jonghyun asked him, tracing the curvy hips before his palms landed on his butt cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum sent him an innocent look and shrugged. “Just wanna try it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older male lifted him up by hooking his hands under his thighs, and Kibum circled his legs around Jonghyun’s lower back, pressing their crotches together. Jonghyun held back a moan and Kibum pecked his lips. “Don’t hold back, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun pressed him against the wall and he felt fingers slipping in between his wet hair, giving his scalp a sensual massage. He breathed heavily through his nose, staring into Kibum’s challenging eyes and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male immediately opened his mouth, coaxing Jonghyun for a better access and Jonghyun groaned into his mouth. Their tongues tied together and Kibum unconsciously ran his palms to Jonghyun’s chest, rubbing the skin there. Jonghyun dry humped him and Kibum threw his head back, moaning into the thick air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took not too long before Kibum had three fingers shoved up his ass and he wriggled his hips, wanting something bigger than those. He cradled Jonghyun’s face with his palms, whispering ‘more’ before initiating another messy kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun positioned himself against the reddened entrance and pushed in, eliciting a delicious loud moan from his boyfriend. Kibum wasted no time in bouncing on his crotch and Jonghyun growled under his breath at the provocative movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kibum, shit, ah,” he breathed. Kibum watched him and purposely let out those hoarse voices of ‘ah’ while begging to be fucked against the wall. Jonghyun grabbed onto the back of his knees, releasing Kibum’s circle from his body and the younger male opened his eyes questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun had him pressed against the wall and he pushed the knees up to his chest, Kibum widened his eyes at his own flexibility. He was bent into two by his horny boyfriend and soon being fucked into the wall with fast pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum screamed out loud, gripping onto Jonghyun’s arms on his legs while feeling the friction between their connections down there. The slick sound was so hot and erotic and Kibum had never imagined that he would like this so much before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun chuckled at his pleasure filled face and pushed deeper, making Kibum shrieked in pure surprise. He licked the trace of water on Kibum’s cheek, hearing the soft thumps of his balls hitting Kibum’s ass cheeks repeatedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was their best sex ever and the loudest Kibum could get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun grunted when he saw Kibum’s red manhood twitching before it shot its seed, painting their lower abdomen. Kibum had this blissed face and Jonghyun didn’t think he would last longer than this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stared at him half-lidded, lips curling up in a weak yet sensual smile and whispering, “Fill me up, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun sank down his teeth on Kibum’s shoulder, shooting come into him and it had Kibum mewling softly. They showered as quickly as possible due to weak legs and once they were cuddled up on Jonghyun’s bed, the older male broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know you could be that sexy little vixen,” he teased and Kibum had this adorable blush on his face. He kept on a nonchalant expression and shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could be sexier than you would know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m expecting that,” Jonghyun whispered before blinking in surprise when Kibum suddenly got on top of him, sitting directly on top of his crotch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say about a second round, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your back is okay?” Jonghyun asked, lifting his palms to those curvy hips. Kibum shrugged, “I need you more right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up going like rabbits for two more rounds and once Kibum was sound asleep, tucked under his chin, Jonghyun sighed while a small smile was hanging on his lips. Kibum was not the type to be throwing himself to him even though how big their love was but still, having Kibum acting like this proved that Kibum was indeed had no intention of leaving him sooner or later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With rounds of their lovemaking, Jonghyun was sure Kibum was trying to distract him from being alone, thinking that he was alone, to put his mind elsewhere so he wouldn’t have to think any weird things and making such bad conclusions. And it might have increasing Jonghyun’s love for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just couldn’t imagine just how his life would be going if Kibum happened to leave him for real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun pecked the crown of Kibum’s head for a very long time, as if he was pouring all of his feelings with that simple kiss. Kibum hummed in his sleep and snuggled closer, arms hugging him very tight and Jonghyun chuckled at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even on his unconscious state, he still tried to convince Jonghyun that he was there with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, love.” Jonghyun whispered, caressing Kibum’s face like he was the most delicate thing in the whole world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum skipped on his steps; if happiness could grow a flower, his footsteps would be filled with various colorful flowers already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin watched him from behind and rolled his eyes. His friend was surely weird. Very weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah, weirdo!” Taemin called and Kibum unexpectedly stopped. He glanced at him, face indifferent from when he was skipping all the way from the class to the front gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need something, Taemin-ah?” He asked; voice as sweet as sugar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin faked a barf and stopped in front of him, fingers poking Kibum’s forehead. “Yeah. I need you to call an emergency ambulance because someone’s having their mind wrecked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I? Who is it? We should help them, hurry!” Kibum asked in concern, fingers fishing out his phone. Taemin held the back of his neck, eyes closed while muttering more to himself, ‘I’m fine, I can do this, I’m stronger than this’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you, idiot!” He barked, grabbing Kibum’s phone before he could dial any number. Kibum blinked in surprise and pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are lying to me?” Kibum stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin groaned and held a hand over his chest, murmuring ‘be patient’. “You! What the hell is happening with you, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with me?” Kibum asked while unconsciously palmed his cheek. Taemin shook his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are acting like an overexcited ahjumma!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m indeed excited! I’m having a trip with Jonghyun hyung today!” Kibum exclaimed, eyes shining in happiness. Taemin eyed him silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet. He won’t tell me.” Kibum pouted. Taemin made a disgusted face, “Stop pouting! It doesn’t suit you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so mean to me, Taemin-ah? I’m hurt!” Kibum faked a sob and Taemin tried his best to not throw the male into the fountain just behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Wait, I need to calm down first. In, out, in, out,” he breathed, before continuing, “You seem very happy yet weird from the very morning and I just have to be that good friend to check on you whether you hit your head and might have a concussion or because of other reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum grinned and grabbed Taemin by his face, smooching him on his forehead. “You are such a good friend, Taemin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ack! Stop that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, enough about me! How about you and Minho? Any progress?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin halted and glanced away. “Uh, yeah, well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please elaborate more, I don’t get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, we… how should I say it,” Taemin fidgeted on his spot, staring at anything but Kibum, “We are official.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Kibum’s sudden change of face, Taemin quickly held a palm over his mouth and muffled Kibum’s loud shriek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I TOLD YOU JUST KNOW, EXCUSE ME!” Taemin argued, face red in embarrassment. Kibum hugged him tight, “I’m so happy, my dear friend! When did this happen? Tell me everything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, last night we had a dinner.” Taemin muttered; head bent down. Kibum squealed; palms clasped together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhu! And then? What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, just- just let me keep this as my secret, damn it! I don’t even ask how Jonghyun confessed to you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But still—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have a trip today? Have you packed up?” Taemin tried to distract him and Kibum shrieked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no! I haven’t packed my sweater! I’m going first, Taemin-ah! See you in two weeks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin sighed as he waved the other male. Kibum was by the gate when he stopped and shouted, “And don’t think I forget about you and that frog! You better tell me everything, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum scurried away and Taemin sighed in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where are we going, hyung?” Kibum asked as they got down from the taxi. Why would Jonghyun bring him to the airport?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to thank you for everything you have done to me and for staying with me and for the love you have been pouring to me,” Jonghyun murmured, taking his hand as they neared the bench. Kibum parted his lips, trying to argue or to question; he himself was kind of confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun grinned, pecking his lips before handing him two tickets to—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Paris?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kibum stared wide eyed at him and Jonghyun laughed at his face. He grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze, before smiling so prettily. Kibum gaped, following Jonghyun from behind as the older male pulled him to walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held a hand over his chest, feeling it thump thump thump. No matter how long time would pass, Jonghyun would always make him feel like this. Nervous, giddy, warm, and then cold, and then he felt like flying, and any other imagination Kibum could come up with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But still, the only one who could do that was Jonghyun… and the only one who would be able to make him question what his beating heart meant was only Kim Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, hyung. I love you.” He whispered. Jonghyun glanced back at him and smiled, mouthing a soundless ‘love you too’. Kibum gave his hand a squeeze. He was wondering as to how his future with Jonghyun would be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<h2>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">
        <span>The End</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</h2>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... I had been wondering for years whether I should cross post this story to here or just let it buried deep in the original site... Truthfully speaking, my heart still aches everyday with the lost of our beautiful JH (even spelling his name hurts me, I'm not lying) but I decided that I wanted to keep the memories here in AFF and AO3 as well as those two are the sites that I frequenty visit nowadays.</p>
<p>The writings were messy and so childish, I know. There were probably tons of mistakes too, I know. But I chose not to edit out anything as a reminder for me that I have grown up and that my 2014 style of writing was very different to my writing style right now.</p>
<p>Some of you might have read this so many years ago; some of your maybe haven't at all.</p>
<p>I'm no popular writer, nor a good one, but I wrote with my own imagination only and that's enough for me I think.</p>
<p>So guys, I hope you enjoyed the old story that I present to you just now! Please be positive and be kind to me haha</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I purposely posted this on his birthday, just because I want a special date to remember this 'historical' moment. lol hahaha</p>
<p>Enough speaking, I think I will end this pretty long ass writer note here. Thank you for everyone who has spared their precious time to read this story.</p>
<p>Good bless you all! Be happy, stay positive, and I hope you all are healing just like me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lastly, happy birthday my love Jonghyun. Please be happy up there and watch over us with a smile.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>